YuGiOh Series! Season 0!-The Demigod Daughter of Poseidon!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Kaiya Hoshi like all girls her age has secrets, but only her secrets are bigger and dangerous for anyone else to know. Can she keep them from her friends or will it all come out into the open and put those she loves in danger? Focuses only on the YuGiOh! Series from Season 0, 2 to 6, but with a few mentions of Percy Jackson and a couple of appearances of Poseidon. Yami YugixOC
1. 1: Furious Battle! Shadows Games!

_**1: Furious Battle! Shadows Games!**_

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **So,**_** ** _ **I've**_** ** _ **decided to try doing a YuGiOh! Season 0 for fun**_** ** _ **.**_** ** _ **Plus**_** ** _ **instead of Yami no Games, it's going to be Shadow Games.**_** ** _ **Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**_**

 ** _ **Yami (Atem):**_** ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if she did then Anzu English version**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yugi and I alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because she's not an Anzu's English version, Téa fan at all plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series.**_** ** _ **She, however, does own**_** ** _ **Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and**_** ** _ **Ayame**_** **_**while a good friend of hers known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Mutou**_** ** _ **Yoru**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **: *Points at him with wide eyed* Where the hell did you come from!**_**

 ** _ **Yami (Atem): *Shrug* You needed some one to do the disclaimer so I did just that.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** _ _ **: Oh, alright, fine, you win. *Yami walks away with a smirk* *Mumbles**__ _ _ **'**__ _ _ **show off**__ _ _ **'**__ _ _ **under my breath* So enjoy the story. And please read and review! Ja ne!**__

 _…My Line…_

DING! DONG! DING!

"Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!"

"I'll wait for the girls!"

A young 15-year-old 1/3 Japanese and 2/3 Greek girl looked up from her book on Egypt Great Pyramids when she heard the school bell signaling the end of school to watch everyone leave the classroom. The girl was wearing: an orange blazer fanned opened over a white button down tight dress shirt, a cyan mini skirt, white knee length socks, and white in door shoes. She wore a golden cuff bracelet shaped like a starfish on her left wrist, a golden charm bracelet with three charms on her right wrist, and an ocean blue pearl hanging from a golden string around her neck.

The young girl is known for her long upper thigh length wavy light brown hair that she has pulled back pulled into a half ponytail by an ocean blue Trident hair clip with her bangs parted over her left eye where she had a sea green sea horse hair clip while her side bangs reached her bust as it framed her sunkissed face. Her eyes are rumored to resemble that of a crystallized sea green orbs and as well as having a curvacious figure that a lot of girls her own age would kill for.

Next to her was a young 15-year-old Japanese girl, who was watching a young boy build a card castle. This girl was also wearing an orange jacket fanned out opened over a white button down tight dress shirt, a cyan mini skirt, white knee length socks, and indoor white shoes. However, she wore symbols of some kind in a circle attached to a silver chain around her neck instead.

The other young girl is also known for her long mid-back smooth crimson highlighted black hair that she left down. Her bangs covered her forehead, with the longer sides framing her porcelain face. Her eyes are rumored to resemble that of a crystallized amethyst orbs and as well as having a curvacious figure that a lot of girls her own age would kill for.

Their names: Mutou, Yoru, the younger twin sister of Mutou, Yugi, and Hoshi, Kaiya.

"Hey, Yugi!" one of their male classmates called. This made Mutou, Yugi, a young 15-year-old Japanese boy, to look over, but it also made his castle of cards to fall down. "Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometimes?"

"Eh?" asked Yugi nervously. "That's alright. The team I join would lose..."

This had Kaiya and Yoru sharing a look with each other.

"That's true," the boy agreed before he left the room while bouncing the ball.

Kaiya let out a sigh before she went back to her book while Yoru laid her head down on her folded arms.

'I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes,' thought Yugi as he cleaned up the cards. 'I always bring a lot of games to school too...' "AH!" The yell made Yoru shot up straight and had Kaiya standing up out of her sit looking around for trouble. "That's right!" The next yell had them looking over at Yugi with sweat drops before returning to their originals preparations. "What if I finish THAT today!" Yoru smiled as she closed her eyes to take a bit of a nap as Yugi brought out his green backpack and pulled out a golden box from inside of it. "I've always got it with me. It's my treasure!" Kaiya looked out of the corner of her eyes to watch Yugi with a small smile. "In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret." With a bit of a bigger smile, the young Japanese and Greek mix turned back to her book. "So, here's the quiz...The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before." Yugi placed his hands on the box and started to open. "So! What is it? The answer is..." Just before he could open the box, it was snatched from his hands quickly which surprised him. With a look of surprise on his face, Yugi looked over to see a young American boy around his age with blonde messy hair and brown eyes holding it. "Jonouchi-kun!"

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" the blonde asked with a Brooklyn accent making the two girls to look at him with glares each. "Can see, but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get."

"Ah!" Yugi freaked as he got out of his seat and tried to get the box back. "Please return that! Return..." At Jonouchi's refusals to return the box by throwing it in the air then jumping over a desk and finally catching it, the two girls where out of their seats glaring at the blonde haired boy. "Man, timidly treasure this box...You know Yugi...That's the part of you that really pisses me off." Yugi ran around to stand in front of Jonouchi. "Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?!" Jonouchi leaned forward a bit to look at Yugi. "If so, then come at me full force!"

The two girls that were now standing behind Yugi quickly covered their ears.

"I...I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi shouted at Jonouchi.

"You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice," Jonouchi told him as the girls uncovered their ears.

"Return the box to Yugi, Jonouchi," Kaiya ordered as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

The blonde looked behind Yugi at the two girls that were standing over him like bodyguards with death glares that could make the devil run for cover.

"Ah, just give me that box back," Yugi begged softly.

"Yeah! Stop it Jonouchi!"

The four of them looked over to see a brown haired boy about Jonouchi's height standing there.

"Oh?!" Jonouchi asked as he grinned at the other boy. "You want something? 1 year, student president reject...clean up member Honda-kun."

"I'm not a clean up member!" Honda growled. "I'm a Beautification Club Member!"

"Your voice is loud too," Jonouchi groaned.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as Student President, but...but, I'm reborn as a great man, as a Beautification Club Member..."

"By the way, what's in the box?" Jonouchi asked Yugi completely ignoring Honda and his rant.

"You can look, just don't lose it," Yugi told Jonouchi looking panic. "It's **EXTREMELY** important to me."

"Listen when a person's talking!" Honda growled at Jonouchi as he opened it up and looked inside.

"What?" asked Jonouchi as he closed the lid. "How boring."

Just then a third young 15-year-old girl snatched the box from Jonouchi's hands with her eyes closed and a frown on her face. This third girl has shoulder length brown hair with bangs covering her forehead.

"Masaki!" the two boys yelled in surprise.

"Anzu!" Yugi cheered as his Sister and Kaiya went to join Anzu.

"If it's boring then give it back right away!" Anzu scolded Joey as she turned around to glare at the two boys with her blue eyes. "Also bullying someone weaker then yourself, you're the boring one!"

"I'm not bullying the weak!" Jonouchi told her. "I'm making Yugi a man..."

"SHUT UP!" the three girls yelled at him.

Jonouchi cringe in fear at he knew that Kaiya and Yoru could take him and Honda by themselves, but the three girls were worse when they team up.

"Huh?" gasped a lavender haired girl as she appeared in the door way.

"Miho?" Honda asked with a blush.

"Sorry," the three girls apologized.

"That wasn't directed to you, Miho," Anzu informed her with a smile.

"I was surprised," Miho stated. "There so many people that I still haven't had lunch..."

"That's no good!" exclaimed Honda as he ran to her side making Yoru and Kaiya smirk as they watch. "I'll buy it for you right away."

"Ah, wait!" Jonouchi told him wanting to get away from the younger Mutou twin and brunette haired girl. "I'm going too!"

The two boys then took off while Anzu and Miho watched them go.

"Man, those guys," groaned Anzu. "Here Yugi."

A smile came to Yugi's lips as Anzu handed him the golden box before he, Yoru, and Kaiya turned their seats with Anzu went to sit in front of Yugi as the box was placed in front of him.

"Impressive," Yugi said. "They're pretty scared of you three, Anzu, Imouto (Little Sister), Kaiya."

If truth be told, Yugi wished he was more like his twin Sister and Kaiya. Both girls were strong and smart, but they were also kind and caring towards others and not to mention Independent.

"If I act soft, they'll mess with me," Anzu informed him. "Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts."

"Anzu's right, Yugi," Kaiya agreed as she closed her book knowing that she'll never be able to read. "You don't have to like fighting and violence, but if you stand up for yourself then others won't be able take advantage of you."

If there was anything the three girls could agree on it was that Yugi needed to stand up for himself more often. Kaiya knew that it was dangerous to have Yugi's way of thinking seeing as she has a Greek God for a Father and a Demigoddess for a Mother.

"But, Jonouchi isn't that bad a guy..." Yugi tried to say.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you," Anzu informed in him with disapproval in her voice. Anzu then turned her eyes onto the box in front of the two of them. "By the way, what is this?"

"Oh, right!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret."

"Okay," agreed Anzu. "I'll keep it secret, let me see." Yugi took the lid off of the box to to show her what was inside. "It's beautiful." Anzu picked up a piece of what looked like a golden puzzle. "Are these parts? It's all scattered."

"It's a puzzle," Yugi informed her as he two picked up two pieces. "I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't."

"I see."

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries," explained Yugi. "This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle.

"Egypt?" Anzu asked as she looked over at the mix heritage girl from the corner of her eyes.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" Yugi leaned back and laughed while Kaiya got up from her set and walked over to read the hieroglyphs on the box with narrow eyes. "Yeah, I said too much." Yugi looked at both female faces with worry. "Eh...You must think I'm dumb...I see it in your eyes."

"Ahaha," laughed Anzu nervously. "No way. So what do you wish for?"

"No, no," answered Yugi with a smile. "This is must definitely, definitely, definitely a secret, okay."

Yugi and Anzu then looked at Kaiya who was still reading the writing on the box.

"Huh? What's wrong Kaiya?"

Kaiya blinked a few times before looking up at the two of them with a nervous smile.

"It's nothing," she told them. "I was just reading the hieroglyphs on the box."

"Hieroglyphs?" asked Yugi.

Kaiya stood up straight before looking Yugi in the eyes.

"Hieroglyphs is an ancient form of writing that the Egyptians and other civilizations of ancient times use to write with," Kaiya explained to him. "Only the Ancient Egyptians used pictures for their hieroglyphs."

"Do you know what is says?" asked Anzu.

Kaiya looked back at the box with a thoughtful look.

"I can't be curtain until I can looked up some of the hieroglyphs on the box," she answered in a thoughtful tone before looking at Yugi. "Yugi, do you mind if I copy the glyphs on the box?" Yugi shook his head and allowed Kaiya to copy them down in her sketchbook that Yoru had handed her as he wanted to know what they say. "Thanks Yugi." Kaiya looked at the tri-color haired boy with smile as she closed her sketchbook. "I'll have this translated for you hopeful by next month or the month after."

"Right," agreed Yugi with a smile.

With one last smile to the young boy, Kaiya walked back to her desk to try and read her book.

...My Line...

It was after school as the three friends walked out of the building just as the sun was setting.

"1. We serve to protect the rules!" a voice yelled out.

This made the three of them to look over before the two girls groaned in annoyance and the sight. It was Ushio and his Public Moral goon squad.

"Serve! Serve! Serve!" the wanna be solders shouted while punching the air.

"2. We fight to protect justice!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the fake solder group shouted as they kicked the air.

'The Public Moral guys?...I'll avoid bothering them...'

Yugi moved to walk away quietly only to be stopped by Ushio.

"Wait a moment you!" Yugi looked over at him nervously while the two girls glared. "You're Mutou, Yugi, right?"

"Yes," answered Yugi.

"Actually, I want to ask you something. You...have the class students been bullying you?"

"Nothing like that's happened to me!" Yugi answered in a panic.

"Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yugi. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Eh?! But, I really haven't experienced that!"

"And he already has a bodyguard!" Kaiya added. "Two actually."

Yoru nodded her head in agreement while fighting back the urge to hit the guy in front of them.

"Excuse us!" Yugi told him before the three of them walked away.

The two girls were tense and threw a death glare over their shoulders at Ushio hoping it got what they weren't saying and leave Yugi alone.

'What the heck was that?' thought Yugi. 'Weirdo.'

...My Line...

"We're home..." the twins called out as they opened the door of their home only to stare in surprise.

"Anzu," exclaimed Yugi in surprise.

"It's been so long since I came over to play," Anzu told them.

"You're late, Yugi, Yoru," an elder man said with a smile.

He was slightly tan, had white hair, beard plus mush-ash, and violet eyes wearing a black bandana around his head. This was the twins grandfather, Mutou, Soloman.

"We're home Gramps," the twins greeted.

"By the way Anzu-chan, you've grown so much," Soloman told her. "Especially your chest. It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful."

'What's with this old man?' Anzu thought.

"Grandpa!" Yoru yelled in disbelief that he was say that to a girl.

"By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu-chan...That puzzle, you still haven't given up that?"

"Who's giving up?"

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a lot of history behind it."

"History?" Anzu asked.

"An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle...They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley...But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Shadow Games."

Yoru rolled her eyes as her Grandfather tried to sound mysterious.

"Yugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous," Anzu told him a little freaked.

"Shadow Games?" asked Yugi as he brought the box out. "What's that? I like it."

"Look at the symbols carved in this box," Soloman said as he walked forward and leaned in to read the glyphs. "The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power."

"I see. So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!"

"You're only thinking of the value! No!"

...My Line...

"Yugi, a moment?" Ushio asked when Yugi, Yoru, and Kaiya walked onto the school grounds.

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?" Yugi asked as the three of them followed Ushio to the back of the school.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased," Ushio told him.

Yugi gasped in shock while the two girls started to growl under their breaths when they saw Jonouchi and Honda beaten badly.

"I-it hurts," groaned Honda.

"Jonouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" the twins and Kaiya yelled as they ran over to the two down students.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Ushio asked when he stopped them from reaching the two boys.

"What is this?"

"I told you, Yugi. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies."

"No...Ushio-san, this is just to horrible!"

"And I thought I told you that Yugi has two bodyguards so he doesn't need you!" Kaiya yelled as she clenched her hand into fist.

"Are you okay, Jonouchi-kun?" Yugi asked as he ran over to the two boys with his Sister and friend right behind him. "Honda-kun."

"Yugi...Damn you...are you satisfied?"

"You're wrong," gasped Yugi in shock. "Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?"

Ushio walked over to them and pushed both Mutou siblings out of the way along with Kaiya.

"Move Yugi! Yoru! Kaiya! We are not down with the punishing."

Yugi gasped in shock while Kaiya fought the urge to rip Ushio head off his shoulders when he kicked Jonouchi in stomach as Yoru kept an eye on the rest of the Public Moral.

"YUGI!" Kaiya yelled when the young boy ran in front of Jonouchi and Honda to block Ushio from hurting them.

"Stop it!"  
"Well well, Yugi. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think...I can do that to my friends?" asked Yugi.

Jonouchi looked up a bit at Yugi surprised.

"Friends?" he mumbled to himself.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you."

"They weren't bullying me," Yugi said softly. "Jonouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man."

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way Yugi, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 200 dollars."

"200 dollar?!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

Yoru slowly backed away from Kaiya as a black cloud seemed to form around her while a vain on her forehead pulsed.

"Yugi owes you nothing!" Kaiya finally spoke up in a claim and deadly tone making Yugi jump in surprise as Ushio backed away from the enraged brunette whose eyes were slowly darkening from their sea green color. "If you came anywhere near Yugi then I'll send you to the hospital." Jonouchi, Yugi, Yoru, and Ushio stared at Kaiya in shock, surprise, and fear having never seen or heard of her react this way towards anyone. "Now...Get the hell out of here before I go through with my threat!"

Ushio wasted no time in get out of there with his followers.

...My Line...

It was later that day and Kaiya was laying on her bed having finished her homework while still in school, so she had nothing to do. The young Japanese and Greek had gotten out of her school uniform and into the clothes she wears outside of school. So right now she was wearing a mid back length high collar deep rich violet jean vest opened over an off the shoulder elbow length sleeve firm fitting black shirt, and mid-thigh length deep rich violet jean skirt. She still wore a golden cuff bracelet shaped like a starfish on her left wrist, a golden charm bracelet with three charms on her right wrist, and an ocean blue pearl hanging from a golden string around her neck.

" **Kaiya,** **dear**!" a female voice called up to her. " **Your friend Yoru is on the phone**!" The Japanese and Greek 15-year-old got up from her bed and walked out of her room to where a young woman with waist length light brown hair, sunkissed skin like her daughter, and soft sky blue eyes stood with the phone in head. " **Here's you go, darling.** "

" **Thanks Mother** ," Kaiya thanked as she took the phone from her Mother. The young woman smiled at her daughter before walking back to her office. "Hello? Yoru?"

" _Oh, thank goodness_ ," sighed Yoru.

"What's wrong?" Kaiya asked worried.

" _It's Yugi_."

"What about Yugi?"

She could hear Yoru breath pick up in speed.

" _I think he's going back to the school because he lost something, but I'm not sure_ ," answered Yoru. " _However, I've got a feeling that Ushio is there waiting for him_."

Kaiya felt her eyes widening with fear and worry in their depths.

"Alright," Kaiya breathed to claim herself down. "Meet me at the school."

" _Right_."

Kaiya placed the phone back in placed after hanging before running down stairs, put on a pair of upper calf length deep rich violet platform boots, and then ran out the door.

...My Line...

"Yoru!" Kaiya yelled as she ran towards the two tone color haired girl, who was waiting at the gates of the school.

Yoru looked over at her friend feeling relieved upon seeing her.

"Let's go," stated Yoru.

With a nod from the other girl, the two of them ran through the gates and came across Joey and Tristan heading for the back of the school.

"Jonouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" the two females yelled.

The two boys stopped and looked behind them in surprise.

"Yoru! Kaiya!" Honda said in shock.

"What are you two doing here?" Jonouchi and Kaiya asked at the same time.

"We're looking for Yugi," answered Yoru.

Jonouchi looked at Yugi's twin Sister.

"I saw him heading for the back of the school with Ushio," informed the brown haired boy.

This made the two girls stiffen, however, it was Kaiya that reacted first as a growl escape her throat.

'Uh-oh,' Yoru thought. 'Ushio is screwed cause now Kaiya looking for blood.'

"Let's go then," Kaiya managed to get out through her clenched teeth.

The other three teenagers nodded their head before running towards the back of the school where they saw Yugi on the ground beaten and Ushio standing over him with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jonouchi yelled as the four teens came to a stop.

"Huh?"

Ushio looked back to see Jonouchi, Honda, Yoru, and a very pissed off Kaiya.

"What? It's the bullies. Yugi's twin Sister and the mix heritage girl."

"Yugi!" Jonouchi called as he ran over to the down boy with Yoru right behind him. "Hey! Hang on!"

"I...I...asked the puzzle...for some true friends," Yugi managed to get out.

Yoru watched as Jonouchi placed something in Yugi's hand before closing it.

"Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you...But...I can't just let this stand!"

Jonouchi stood up and glared at the other teen in front of him.

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio asked.

"Your forgetting someone, Ushio," growled Kaiya as she cracked her knuckles. "Didn't I say that if you ever come near Yugi again that I'll send you to the hospital?"

Yoru wished as the three teens rushed at Ushio.

'I...I made a wish on the puzzle...' thought Yugi as Joey was punched in face. 'I told it I wanted true friends.' Honda tried to sneak up on Ushio from behind only to get kicked in the stomach. 'A true friend who will never betray me...No matter what...'

Ushio tried to kick Kaiya in the side of the head only for her to block it, push his leg away from her, and then dropped to the ground spinning with her leg out which tripped him, but he managed to get back onto his feet. Ushio once again punch Jonouchi before hitting Honda, but when he went at Kaiya, she jumped over his head and preformed a drop kick only for him to dodge at the last second. Kaiya landed graceful on her feet while Jonouchi and Honda remained on the ground.

"This is what happens to those who defy me!" he told the boys while Kaiya stood there looking at him with a blank look. "Remember this!"

Ushio then backed up when an evil smirk appeared on Kaiya's lips as the sea green of her eyes darken to a dark green almost black color before she pulled out a switch blade though Yoru's face remained blank.

"I'd run if I were you," Kaiya told him claimly.

Ushio didn't need to be told twice though he backed up in case Kaiya tried to attack him from behind.

"Jonouchi-kun? Honda-kun? Ah...I can't wake them up. If only if I..." Yugi's voice was heard when he looked at them, but a gasp escaped his lips when he saw Kaiya eyes and smirk. "Kaiya?"

Kaiya allowed her eyes to look at the down boy and his Sister both of whom were near her before she lost the smirk and her eyes returned to their natural color.

"Yugi!" Kaiya yelled as she rushed to his side while putting away her blade.

The young Hoshi fall to her knees next to Yugi near Yoru, who got up to go check on Jonouchi and Honda. Yugi blinked before he opened his head to see a golden piece with the Eye of Horus on it.

"This..." Yugi looked over at where the almost completed puzzle was before placing the last piece in place.

Kaiya looked over at the object before letting out a gasp of shock.

'The Millennium Puzzle!' she thought in surprise as a the Eye lite up and made another Eye only time it was on Yugi's forehead.

Kaiya stared in surprise as she looked at who she thought was Yugi, but at once she could see the difference.

"So...It's game time." the Yugi look alike said making Ushio to start to turn around.

Ushio, however, got a shock when he saw he was hanging by a robe on the side of a building.

"What are you?!" Ushio asked before looking up just as the puzzle lite up once again to reveal, who looked like Yugi with Kaiya next to him. "Bastard! Yugi!"

"Yo! Ushio-san. I've got what you want right here."

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!"

Kaiya let out a growl which had the look alike looking over at her from the corner of his crimson eyes before looking back at Ushio.

"How boring, just handing it over," he sighed.

"What?"

"How about it?" the man asked. "Have a little game with me?"

"Game?!"

"But, it's no ordinary game...it's a Shadow Game."

A pair of sea green eyes shot towards the male next to their owner in surprise.

'Could it really be him?' Kaiya thought before she looked up at the sky. 'I just hope I'm not found out.'

"Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!"

"Impressive, Ushio-san! Here we go."

A gasp of shock and fear escaped from Kaiya when the male jumped off of the roof and slide down it while making a line of face down cards.

Game Start!

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card...The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start!" Ushio reached over and picked up a card and looked. "10 of diamonds. Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself."

Kaiya scowled as Ushio started the climb up while counting. Once he stopped moving, the Yugi look alike picked up a card and smirked at Ushio while showing him the card.

"I've got a 10."

"What?" Kaiya watched as this time the challenger climbed up. "2 of Spades"

Ushio climbed up 2 steps.

"We can't have that now. Queen of Spades."

'Yugi' climbed up even more.

"What? 3 of Diamonds."

Ushio of the third time climb three steps while Kaiya watched on.

'Yugi': 9 of Hearts

Ushio: 6 of Clubs

'Yugi': Jack of Spades

This went for a bit longer until the Yugi look alike was almost to the top where Kaiya was waiting for him.

"What's the matter Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm 1 step away from the top."

"Shut up! The next card I pick turn this around." Kaiya leaned a bit forward interest as Ushio picked a new card. "J-Joker?"

"Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss...My turn."

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!"

"Ace of Diamond," 'Yugi' told him with a smirk in place as he showed the card. "Victory is mine."

"Shut up!"

"Breaking the rules?" 'Yugi' asked as Ushio started to climb up. "If you don't that you'll face something terrible."

"Quiet!" Ushio yelled as he went to punch 'Yugi' only for the boy to dodge.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules," 'Yugi said as he fell back.

Kaiya gasped in shock when Ushio tore the robe apart.

"Fall!"

"YUGI!" the young female shouted in worry before having to jumping to the next to building when Ushio tried to push her off.

"The door of Darkness has been opened," 'Yugi' said from where he was hanging by his puzzle.

"What?" Ushio asked before the antenna broke and sent Ushio falling.

"The Shadow Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed."

Game End!

Kaiya quickly found away down from the building she was on and ran over to 'Yugi', who made it to the ground.

"Yugi!"

'Yugi' looked over to see his light half's friend running over to him looking worried.

"Kaiya?"

Once coming to a stop, Kaiya looked the look alike in the eyes thanks to her heels.

"Who are you?" she asked making him gasp. "I know for a fact that your not Yugi."

With a raised eyebrow, the look alike still kept eye connect.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well, for one, you sound nothing like Yugi and two you don't look like him either," Kaiya listed.

A smirk came to the male's lips as he watched the female place her hands on her hips.

"You can call me, Yami," he told her which made her blink.

"Yami?"

Yami nodded his head in answered before Kaiya shrug.

"Now I have a question for you," Yami told her.

"Huh?" Kaiya asked as she blinked.

"Why does your eyes darken when your really mad?"

Kaiya let out a sigh before she looked where she could see Yoru with Jonouchi and Honda.

"I don't really know to be honest," Kaiya answered after awhile of thinking. "I guess, you can say that I have a split personality." Yami's other eyebrow joined the other one. "There's the me that's in front of you and then there's the me that would kill to protect my loved ones like Yugi."

"I see."

The two of them then walked over to help Yoru with the two boys before heading home.

...My Line...

The three friends walked through the school after putting on their in door shoes while everyone else was talking about Ushio.

"My treasure," Yugi laughed.

"Yo, Yugi! Yoru! Kaiya!"

"Jonouchi!" the twins and Kaiya exclaimed in surprise.

"Good morning!"

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Yugi nodded his head while Kaiya and Yoru stood behind the shorter boy. "Heh, heh, too bad. My treasure...You can see it, but you cannot, so I can't show it to you."

'Huh? What's with me today?'

Kaiya and Yoru looked at each other before they started to giggle.

"You can see it, but you can't?"

"It's friendship," answered Jonouchi. 'What?' "We can see it in each other...But, you can't see courage itself right?"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed with tears in his eyes.

'Why am I spouting all these lousy line today?'

"So...Class is starting!" Jonouchi informed them with a blush on his face as he turned around.

Kaiya and Yoru almost fall over in laughter when Jonouchi took off running leaving behind one of his shoes.

"Jonouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!" Yugi yelled after him while picking it up and then following the blonde with two laughing girls.


	2. 2: Devil Gamer! Hellish Trap!

_**_2: Devil Gamer! Hellish Trap!_**_

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **Here to do the disclaimer is Seto Kaiba!**_**

 ** _ **Seto Kaiba: Why must I do it?**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze:**_** **_**Because Mokuba asked you, too. *Giggles***_**

 ** _ **Seto Kaiba**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ ***Sighs* Fine.**_** ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if she did then Anzu English version**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yugi and Yami alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because she's not an Anzu's English version, Téa fan at all plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series.**_** ** _ **She, however, does own**_** ** _ **Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of hers known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Mutou**_** ** _ **Yoru.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze:**_** **_**Thank you, Seto.**_**

 ** _ **Seto Kaiba: Whatever. *Walks away***_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **Well, isn't he just a barrel of laughs. Well,**_** _ _ **anyways enjoy the story. And please read and review! Ja ne!**__

…My Line...

Kaiya sighed as she walked into her bedroom fully dressed while toweling her hair when she looked over at the TV that she had on announcing that another criminal escaped from jail and that he might have a pistol. With a roll of her eyes, the young brunette threw the towel into the dirty laundry basket before she picked up a brush and started to run it through her hair. Walking over to her full floor length mirror, Kaiya stared at her reflection before putting her hair up in it's half ponytail like always. With a last look in the mirror, Kaiya grabbed her sea green backpack and then raced out the door.

Walking into the dinning room, the light brown haired girl saw her mother sitting at the table reading a newspapers which caused the girl to roll her eyes.

"Ohaiyo Kaa-chan (Good Morning Mother)," she greeted her Mother.

"Ohaiyo, Kaiya-chan," Ayame Hoshi greeted her Daughter as she gave the young sea green eyed girl a smile.

"Now dear," her Mother started as she sat aside the paper. "I want you to be careful on your way to and from school."

Kaiya paused with her drink half way to her lips before sitting it back down on the table. Her eyes locked with her Mother's eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, I will," Kaiya agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

Once outside, Kaiya threw her backpack into the passenger set after she sat in the driver set of a deep rich violet color Chevrolet Camaro with two ocean blue racing straps along it's trunk, roof, and hood. The Chevrolet Camaro was a 16th birthday present created for her in Atlantis by the Cyclopes on her Father's orders. Kaiya loved the Camaro having been a fan of sports cars since she first rode in one when she about the age of 14. Her Mother can safely say that she blames her own Father, Apollo, for that love for the cars that's was on the edge of obsession.

Kaiya waved to her Mother who stood in the door way before she pulled out of the drive away to head for Domino High School. Once the car was no longer visible, Ayame let out a sigh before looking up at the morning sun with a small smile.

'Please watch over Kaiya, Father?' she thought.

 _I will always be watching over Kaiya, my Daughter_. Was the answer Ayame heard in her mind as the sun glowed brighter then it normally did making the barely noticeable smile bigger.

With a sigh, Ayame turned around and walked back into the house to get ready for work at the Domino Hospital.

...My Line…

Kaiya pulled up into the student parking lot just as the first pull rung making her rush to get out of the car while grabbing her backpack, locking it up, and running for the building hoping to get to class on time.

...My Line…

DINGO DONG DING

"All done, all done," Jonouchi yawned once the school bell rung. "Hey, Yugi, Yoru, Kai, where should we go on the way home?"

All three of them stopped next to Jonouchi's desk and looked at him.

"Okay," Yugi agreed. "By the way, let's go to the newly opened Burger World." This got Anzu's attention really quick. "I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are."

"Wait a minute you guys!" Honda spoke up as he walked over to them.

"The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda," stated Jonouchi making the two girls giggle.

"Not janitor, Beautification Club!" Honda yelled at him. "Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules."

Kaiya rolled her eyes at Honda in annoyance.

"I want to check out Burger World!" Miho exclaimed as she rushed up to them with a smile.

"Let's go," Honda agreed with her with a smile.

Yoru and Kaiya shared a look before they laughed at Honda.

"Hey, you..."

"Hold on, everyone..." Anzu said as everyone looked over at her. "...did you say Burger World?"

"Anzu, want to go too?" asked Yugi.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go! Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of the prison?"

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic."

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts!"

"But, I heard he had a pistol..." Yugi told Jonouchi as Anzu left the school room.

"But, you know, Yugi...hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Jonouchi asked him.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together," agreed Yugi.

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl...is doing dating for pay?" Jonouchi asked.

"What are you saying?!" Honda yelled at him while Yoru and Kaiya were glaring at Joey. "Our school doesn't have people like that!"

"Yeah!" agreed Yugi. "Anzu would never do that!"

"Why so upset?" Jonouchi asked as he smirked at the blushing red Yugi. "Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be..."

"No, that's not it!"

'D-dating for pay? Anzu? It couldn't be Anzu is involved in that? No...But, what if Anzu has an unexpected thing for old guys? I guess this is...' "No!"

Kaiya let out a sigh as she watched Miho ran out of the classroom to follow Anzu before looking back at the others.

"I have to go guys," she told them.

Jonouchi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked. "Normal you leave with Yugi and Yoru."

Kaiya walked over to the door before stopping and looking back at him.

"My Mother is being paranoid with the two criminals out and about so..." Kaiya shrugged at this. "What are you doing about it?"

The group of four watched as their fifth member walked out of the classroom heading for home.

...My Line...

The next day, Kaiya had just finished getting ready before she walked out of her room with her backpack over her shoulders and into the living room.

"In the next news, a burglar entered the Sakuya Domyo-cho Ushijima back...And made off with about thirty million yen. He also broke into other banks in each city. From the metal work, we know the culprit is a repeat offender who out of jail the other day. They believe Tasaki Tetsu is involved."

Kaiya, who had just walked past the TV stopped and looked at it with a raised eyebrow at this.

'Shouldn't they worry about the other criminal more before they focus on this Tetsu guy.' With a sigh, Kaiya walked out of the door to get to school without having to take the car. 'Oh well.'

...My Line...

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level," Jonouchi was telling the group of friends after school let out. "You guys should try it."

"Okay," agreed Yugi.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!"

"Miho!" Anzu called over to her.

"Ha, that's right...sorry, I can't today," Miho stated with a small smile.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho."

"See you!" Miho told them before following Anzu.

"H-huh? Miho-chan?"

"So Miho has become her fellow date for hire," stated Joey with a smirk. "What a horrible world it is becoming."

"J-Jonouchi!" Honda yelled in shock. "You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else, I will cut your guts out here!"

"He's right Jonouchi," Yoru second as she glared at the blonde haired boy. "I've known Anzu and Miho longer then you have, so while I'm not a fan of Anzu, I know for a fact that she's not that kind of girl. And I've been friends with Miho since grade school so I know that she's not like that."

"Yeah, Jonouchi-kun, that's pretty rude," Yugi agreed with his Sister and Honda.

"You guys are naive," Jonouchi told them. "Don't you know? Which lunch benito did you think Anzu brought today? It's the top level stamina benito! Can you believe it?" Kaiya an eyebrow at the boy before sighing. "The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!"

"Your an idiot Jonouchi!" Kaiya growled at him. "I've had that benito at least about five times in the last five months." The blonde and tri-haired boy stared at her in surprise. "Are you going to say that I'm dating for pay now, too?"

Yoru rolled her eyes knowing what Kaiya's parents did for a living and about their roles before moving to Domino.

'Impossible!' thought Honda paying no attention to what Kaiya said. 'The Mystical Stami-Ben?! N-no...Miho-chan date for money? But...what if there's a slight possibility...I can't compare to some rich old guy, I'm just a high school student. No way...no...no...but this...is...Man! What is going on?!'

Without them noticing Honda snuck out of the classroom. Having heard enough from Jonouchi, the mixed heritage 15-year-old walked out of the room to head home.

...My Line...

"Further, the Marie Antoinette necklace that was stolen, was imitation...There were also thirty jewels missing. The authorities think that Tasaki Tetsu was behind this, who's location is currently unknown."

" **De Immortals** ," Kaiya sighed as she turned off the radio while rolling her eyes before once again leaving.

...My Line...

"Done," Jonouchi cheered after school. "Hey, Honda, been a while since we played basketball."

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today," Honda told him. "Hey, let's go, Miho-chan."

"Okay," Miho agreed before Honda and the two girls left the classroom.

This had Yoru and Kaiya glaring at the door in annoyance and everything else.

"Hey...You're not going to say that Honda is also dating for money, too, are you?" asked Yugi.

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing rich old lady. Obviously."

"Man! Can' you think more seriously? Those three are acting strangely."

Then to Yoru's and Kaiya's surprise, Jonouchi grabbed them by the wrist and then pulled them out the door with Yugi right behind the three to follow their friends.

"LET US GO JONOUCHI!" the two girls screamed at him.

...My Line...

"So, Operation Trailing, commence," Jonouchi stated as the four of them peaked around a corner.

Yoru and Kaiya shared a look with each other before Jonouchi pulled out from around the corner making them glare at him as Yugi followed. The four of them continued to follow the three students though the two girls did so forcefully.

"My briefcase is kind of heavy today," Miho told Tristan.

"Oh, I'll carry it," he offered.

Just then Anzu looked over her shoulder as if she sensed that they were being followed only to see no one.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked her confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing," answered Anzu. "Let's go."

Yoru and Kaiya stood up straighter with their arms crossed from their heading place while looking over at Jonouchi and Yugi both of whom had ducked behind a bear.

"That was close," Yugi sighed.

"She can be pretty smart," pointed out Jonouchi making the two girls looked at each other again before hanging their heads with another sigh. "Okay, let's go."

Yugi nodded his head before both he and Joey followed after their friends while Yoru and Kaiya had no choice, but to follow.

...My Line...

After turning the corner all four of them stared in surprise at the place that Miho, Honda, and Anzu walked into.

"This is..." They stared at a building with a burger on top of it. "Burger World."

"Why?"

The group of four walked up to the doors that opened to show the three that they have been following standing their to greet them.

"Welcome," they said cheerfully. "Welcome to Burger World..."

Yoru and Kaiya looked at the three in front of them. The two girls were wearing light green sleeveless shirts accessorized with a yellow tie, dark green skirts that were accessorized with dark blue belts, and green shoes that covered their ankles. To complete the look, the two girls had a yellow ribbon in their hair. Honda was wearing a long sleeve light green shirt accessorized with a red bow-tie, dark green jeans, and black shoes.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked confused.

The two girls with the boys giggled quietly as the three in front of them turned around looking panicked.

"Y-you guys!" Jonouchi yelled in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

'It's out,' thought Anzu. 'And Jonouchi too! The number one big mouth who must never find out did!'

"Hey, say something!" Jonouchi yelled at them.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Honda asked as he turned around to look at them. "Can't you tell? It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

Yoru and Kaiya sweat dropped before shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jonouchi asked him. "And you're the one that always acts so high and might too..."

"Don't speak of it Jonouchi. I also, I also was troubled...I thought of the meaning...however..."

"But...Miho wants so many things," Miho butted in.

"Hey, hey, you guys," a red haired man said as he walked up to them. Yoru and Kaiya noticed that he was wearing the same outfit as Honda, but they were on guard having gotten a bad vibe from him. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

Anzu did as told while Honda and Miho went back to greeting the customers this allowed Yoru and Kaiya to look at her with blank looks.

"For the record, Anzu, it was Jonouchi's idea to follow you three and dragged us along," Yoru told her flatly.

Anzu looked at the younger Mutou twin as the other three took their sets. Kaiya leaded a bit forward from her place next to Yugi and looked at Anzu.

"What you do with your time after school let's out is your business," she added.

"Oh, I know," she informed the two girls. "I saw the looks on both of your faces at the door."

The two girls gave her a nod before she walked away while Yoru took her place next to Jonouchi. That was another the three girls had in common, they didn't prey in the other girls business even with the fact that they have Yugi's best interest at heart.

"H-hey, Jonouchi-kun. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad...

"Serves her right," Jonouchi told him. "Their fault for keeping this secret."

'But, she's so cute...Anzu in her costume...'

The two girls looked at Yugi when they noticed his blush before letting smiles appear on their faces.

"Thanks for waiting," Anzu told them as she placed two trays on the table with the food.

"Anzu."

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger," Anzu told them as she drenched the boys food in ketchup.

The two girls sweat dropped at the 'I won't forgive you if you blab' massage that Anzu wrote in ketchup.

"Anzu..."

"Anzu, hey you!" Jonouchi called out to her as she started to walk away.

"Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore," Anzu stated as she stopped. They all looked at her as she turned her head back to smile at them. "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?"

"I'm going to study dance in New York," Anzu conformed. "It's my dream. You better not laugh."

"Don't worry about us telling on you," Yoru actually smiled at her.

"Or laughing for that matter," Kaiya added with wink to Anzu."

Anzu gave them a smile and a nod to show that she was grateful.

"I won't laugh!" Yugi yelled. "Right, Jonouchi-kun?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi agreed. "Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll but you ten thousands of these burgers. But, you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing, but ketchup, what a cruel shop."

"Relax, it's on me," Anzu told them as she walked away.

The four of them smiled as they watched her leave to back to work. The group of four eat quietly in for the last couple of minutes when Jonouchi noticed something was up.

"Hey! Look Yugi, Yoru, Kaiya. Something appears to be happening."

All four watched as the group of five walked off.

"No way! Escaped convicted!" Miho yelled in shock to which Anzu covered her mouth.

"So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?"

"Yeah. There was a report this morning." The officer was saying as Yugi, Jonouchi, Yoru, and Kaiya walked to them. "This seems to be the focal point of the break ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um-um...what does the culprit look like?"

The officer held up a picture of the man and Anzu along with Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Miho looked out of round the corner at the customers setting around the restaurant.

"Seems he's not here," Jonouchi whispered.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise."

"Alright! We'll check each one."

"No, that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems."

Kaiya and Yoru looked at each other before turning back to the others.

"Does this criminal have any other characteristics?"

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark."

"If so...let's use that..." Anzu stated before walking over and knocking over a basket of toy cars. This caused them to go everywhere. "Excuse me!"

Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, and Kaiya started to check everyone's legs while making it look like they were getting the cars.

"My heart's pounding just watching."

"Wow...everyone's so brave," Yugi gashed.

"Mr Customer, please do not put your legs on the table," Anzu told a customer before she moved to remove his legs from the table and check of a mark at the same time. 'Nothing, it's not this man.'

"What are you going, you bitch!" the customer yelled as Kaiya walked up.

"S-sorry Mr Customer..." the boss apologized. "We have a situation."

"Don't give me that!" the customer yelled at the boss. "Messing with a man's resting, what are you thinking?!" Just then a wallet appeared in front of his face. "Huh? Police?"

"Excuse me, everyone," the officer called out getting the other customers attention. "It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him."

"H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Escaped convict?"

"Sounds interesting!"

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too."

"That...is true..."

"Mr Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Jonouchi asked as he and Honda walked up.

"Yeah..." answered the Officer as he check a booklet. "In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" Kaiya asked before both her and Anzu shared a look. "Oh, if that's true then..."

"If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." Anzu finished for her.

"What?!" a customer asked. "There's egg in the hamburger? Now that I think about it, my body feels..."

Just then the officer walked up to the customer.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You don't look well?"

"Shut up! Move!" the customer who had spoken up earlier said as the boss, Anzu, and Kaiya walked up.

Just as the guy pushed the cop out of the way, his hat and wig fall off revealing his real looks.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!"

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"  
"Fool," laughed Kaiya.

"It was a lie," Anzu joined her with a smirk.

"What?"

"Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour."

"Shit," Tetsu cursed as he tried to get away from the cop only to take them both down as the others moved out of the way. 'This is the bruise on the calf?' Kaiya let out a gasp when she noticed a bruise on of the guys that went down with the cop and Tetsu. 'What's going on?! Anyway, no cop hit me. Wait...if there were a criminal before myself.' Tetsu moved to look at the man's face. "So that must mean, this is the culprit! It's this man!"

"Jerk!" the cop yelled at him as he pulled Tetsu away from the other guy only for the back of the shirt to rip and reveal a spider tattoo.

"This, this tattoo...!" The others all stared in surprise at this. "The Yellow Spider, Jirou!"

The other guy told up, grabbed the guy from Tetsu, and went to grab Anzu.

"ANZU!" Kaiya yelled as she pushed the other girl away, but only to be grabbed instead.

When she got a look at the guy before he went behind her, covered her mouth, and held the gun to her head, she had noticed that it was Miho's, Honda's, and Anzu's boss.

"If you move, she's dead!"

 _Kaiya_! She heard being yelled within her mind.

'Otou-sama?' she thought and got a confirmation.

"You're...the Yellow Spider Jirou?"

"Yeah," Jirou agreed. "I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the who robbed Ushijima back and stole the jewels!"

'That's right! Both times before my robberies I ate burgers here! He took advantage of my habit! My burger!'

"Everyone get down!" Jirou ordered them while he gabbed Anzu's tie just before she got on the ground with the others.

"Kaiya," whispered Yugi who had seen her protect Anzu.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream," Jirou told her as he tied the tie around her eyes. "Look."

He then pulled her over to a table and forced into the set next to him.

"Kaiya!" Yugi yelled out.

"Shit," cursed Jonouchi. "That bastard."

"So...someone bring me what I demand," Jirou ordered. "You, the gutless looking kid, you do it!"

"Yugi," whispered Joey worried.

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move," the criminal went on. "Anyway moves get this..." He raised the gun into the air and fired making Kaiya to flinch at the sound before he pointed it back at her head.

"Shit."

"First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all of my hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking...However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!"

Kaiya thought back to what the guy had said before as she heard foot steps.

'Just now...this man said the 'gutless kid', could he mean...Yugi?' she thought with worry. "Yugi! Yugi, right!" Kaiya stood up quickly. "Stay away!"

"Shut up!" Jirou ordered her as he slapped her.

"KAIYA!" Yugi yelled in shock and fear for his friends safety.

'This feeling,' Kaiya thought as she felt Yugi's Millennium Puzzle activate to his cry.

"Those who manhandle my precious Kaiya will suffer," Yami's voice sounded.

'Since when am I, his?' Kaiya thought with a sweat drop.

"However, I like letting chance decided that," he finished making the sweat drop on the side of Kaiya's head bigger. "I brought it just as you wished."

She then heard him sit something down before he too sat down.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?" Jirou asked.

"What?" Yami asked with a smirk in his voice. "I just thought you'd want a game partner." Yami looked up at the guy. "It's game time."

'Is he for real?' the young Demigoddess thought. 'He's really going to risk Yugi's life just for a game and to rescue me.' She had to fight every cell in her body to hell at him for being stupid. 'Damn Yami.'

"Oh, game?" Jirou asked. "I guess I'm interested in it for a bit." He put a cigaret in his mouth. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

'Yippee for you.'

"However, it will be no ordinary game," Yami explained. "It's the Shadow Game, a game where you life is at stake."

"Sound like fun. What's the rules?"

"Rule...just one," answered Yami. "And that is, of these ten fingers...all are to not move except for one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger," Jirou answered him. "The Finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Ok, then I choose this finger."

'Yup, he's lost it and it's going to get Yugi killed!' thought Kaiya as she heard Jirou puree the alcohol.

"After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So...let's go! Game start!"

"One second and it's game over!" Jirou laughed before he stopped when Yami clicked a lighter open. "That's right, it hasn't been lite yet." Kaiya had a feeling that Yami was lite the cigaret and then doing stupid. "I'll let him use his thumb to light the tobacco, then I kill him."

"This lighter...you can have it back," Yami told him once the cigaret was lite and some how, Kaiya knew that he put the lighter on the hand that was till pureeing the alcohol. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol." Kaiya can hear the alcohol still pureeing and knew that the guys pant where wet with it now. "I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." She felt him grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the set. "Let's go, Kaiya."

He pulled her away from the area which allowed her to removed the tie from around her eyes and looked back at Jirou.

"At this rate...shit," he cursed. "That's right, if I do this..."

She felt the need to roll her eyes as Jirou put the gun down and took the lighter off his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules," Yami told him.

"What?" Jirou asked as he noticed the eye of Horus on Yami's forehead. "What's that eye on his forehead?"

"The Shadow Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breaker, it's destined to be a punishment game."

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou demand as he stood up and went to point the gun as Yami.

"The door of darkness opens."

Jirou covered his eyes as the glow from the eye on Yami's head got to bright forcing him to shot the gun in the air.

"Someone! Someone...! Hurry! This fire...please put it out...!"

Kaiya watched as Jirou freaked out before looking at Yami who turned back into Yugi.

"Ah, Kaiya!" Yugi cried in happiness when he saw her. "Your alright!"

The young Demigoddess smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yugi," she told him.

Then out of no where she was hugged by the others though Miho and Yoru was still hugging her when the other three let go.

I am glad that you are safe, my little pearl.

All the awhile Kaiya was laughing with joy.

...My Line...

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked Anzu the next day after school as Yoru, Kaiya, Anzu, and he were walking to meet up with Joey.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have to spend with you, Yugi," she answered before looking over Kaiya.

"Really?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"I never did thank you for what you did Kaiya."

The 15-year-old brunette girl looked at the other girl with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Anzu," she stated. "It wouldn't be right if I let something happen to others if I could help it."

Anzu nodded before she looked away. Kaiya and Yoru looked at each other before giggling as they faced forward again.

"Hey!" Jonouchi yelled at them. "You're late! Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!"

"Welcome..." two familiar faces greeted when the door opened.

"Y-you guys still doing that?" Jonouchi asked while the other four sweat dropped.

"But...But...I want new clothes!" Miho cried.

"I...I...will fall as far as need, so long as I'm with Miho-chan!"

The other five let a sigh with bigger sweat drops.


	3. 3: Clash! The Strongest Monster!

_**_3_ _:_ _Clash! The Strongest Monster_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

"Duel Monsters?" Jonouchi asked confused as only Miho, Anzu, Yoru, and Kaiya all stood around him and Yugi who was holding a card in his hand.

"Yeah," he answered. "It became popular when I was in third grade." He looked at them. "It's started to become popular at other schools too."

"Pretty," gasped Miho.

"There are thousands of types!"

"That many?" Anzu asked.

Kaiya smiled at her.

"That's right," the Demigoddess was the one to answered. "There are different types as well. Such as Dragon-types."

"So...how do you play?" Jonouchi asked as he held some cards.

"This is a card battle game," Yugi started to explain. "Look! The defense and attack points are written right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on this field."

Kaiya and Yoru looked at each other having preferred not to use the special field that Yugi was showing them.

"Seems fun," Anzu stated.

"Really? I don't like these kinds of childish games."

Kaiya and Yoru glared at the blonde with their death glares.

"You don't mean 'childish game'...you mean games where you have use you head," Honda told him as he walked up to them.

"Honda...what's that mean?" Jonouchi asked as he got up.

"As you heard, no secret meanings here."

"You bastard!"

Anzu then walked up to Honda and pointed at his stash.

"By the way, what's with the get up?"

"This? These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item...there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means."

"Really, over these cards?" Anzu asked confused.

Kaiya let out a sigh before looking down.

"He's right, Anzu," she answered. "There are those who will use unjust means to their hands on a rare Duel Monster cards."

"There are people in America who come here to buy just one card," Yugi added. "Grandpa is also a mania."

"That's it," Honda said as he got into Yugi's face. "I as part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards."

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'Beautification' person's job right?"

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty...the first step is to prevent garbage! This is the Beautification Member's mission!" Kaiya and Yoru sweat dropped as they took their seats just as the teacher came in without Honda even knowing. "However...there are few destined for this...No...I am the only one! So I set up Strong Beautification Week to fight that...with this, the whole nation..."

"Right, right!" the teacher called out to Honda. "Mind if I interrupt?" Honda blushed as he took his set allowing the teacher to go on. "Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student."

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be?" Yugi asked in a whispered making his Sister and friend smile. "I hope it's a kid who likes games."

"Please come in," the teacher said as the door open.

Kaiya and Yoru let out a gasp when a young boy with brown short hair and icy blue eyes wearing a white uniform walked into the room.

'It can't be!' they both thought in shock and worry.

"He's Kaiba, Seto," the teacher introduced.

"Kaiba...you mean that..."

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished asking.

"Yes, he's the heir," answered the teacher which only made Yoru and Kaiya look at each other a bit more worried.

"Nice to meet you," Seto greeted.

"Wonderful," Anzu said with a smile.

"A rich, spoiled brat," Jonouchi mumbled. "I can't stand those."

Yoru giggled having heard what Joey said.

"What until he finds out about how high up your Mother is in her job," she whispered to her friend which got a giggle from the girl.

"Ah! There's a place next to Yugi."

"Hey!" Yugi agreed.

The two girls watched as Seto walked towards Yugi before stopping when he noticed something on the ground and then picked it up.

"Duel Monsters right?" he asked as he handed the card out to Yugi. "Yours?"

"Thanks," Yugi thanked him with a smile. "Are you into games?"

"Yeah," Seto answered with a shrug. "I love them."

...My Line...

DING DONG DING!

Kaiya and Yoru stood the rest of their friends at the gates of the school after it had let out while Yugi stood next to Seto's car to talk to him.

"See you, Yugi," Seto told him. "I'll be waiting, so definitely come."

"I'm definitely going!"

"What a great car," Miho cheered.

Jonouchi ticked as he stood with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Yugi," Anzu spoke up. "You're getting along already?"

"Kaiba is going to show me, his card collection," Yugi answered with a smile.

"Kaiba's house?" Miho asked. "Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go," Yugi suggested. "I'm sure he'll be pleased. I'm sure looking forward to it."

...My Line...

"Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such a large house!"

"Of course not," Kaiya answered with a roll of her eyes as everyone, but Miho and Honda stood out side of a part of gates with a mansion behind them.

"Not taxi right?" Anzu asked when Honda came up to them on a bike with Miho.

"Hey everyone," they heard Seto's voice. "Glad you made it." The only two not at all surprise by the fact that he was using a speaker was Yoru and Kaiya. "Please come in."

They all looked over at the gates as they opened allowing them to enter the grounds.

"Wow."

The other five gasped in surprise and shock at they were seeing as the doors of the mansion's doors opened. Standing there to greet them was Seto and his maids.

"Everyone came?" he asked with a smile. "I'm so please."

Kaiya and Yoru glared at the ground to keep themselves from glaring at the boy in front of them. After the greet, Seto lead them all through the mansion.

"What an amazing mansion," Yugi said in awe.

"It's no big deal," Seto stated.

"If this is 'no big deal' then what would mine be?" Jonouchi asked in disbelief.

Anzu giggled while Yoru and Kaiya just rolled their eyes again as Honda walked up to them.

"Jonouchi, jealousy is most unsightly."

"Honda, you saying that hella pisses me off!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Hey, you guys," Anzu said as she got between them. "Can you at least act properly here?"

"It's alright," Seto laughed as he looked at them with a smile. "It's more fun if it's lively."

"That polished pig...I dislike more and more," Jonouchi said as they watched Seto and Yugi walk away from them.

"Really?" Honda asked. "He's right, but not snobby, seems like a good guy."

Yoru and Kaiya looked off to the side not at all saying anything as they followed Seto to a room.

"Come, Yugi," Seto said as he opened a door where five out of seven of them started in awe. "This is my card collection."

"Wow," Yugi gasped in shock and awe.

"What are those?" Anzu asked when she noticed the trophies.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament," Seto answered.

"Won?" the others all asked in surprise.

"Give it up. He's way above you."

Seto smiled at them all.

"There's only two people I haven't had the chance to face yet," he told them.

"Really?" Yugi asked looking confused.

Seto nodded his head as he looked at the boy.

"The Dragon and Spellcaster Duelists," he answered.

Kaiya and Yoru shared a look at the others exclaimed in awe before Miho walked up to him.

"Kaiba, instead of the card...tell us about your amusement parks?" Miho asked.

"Miho-chan, I have some tickers..."

Kaiya sweatdropped as she watched Honda try and get Miho's attention.

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park," Seto told her.

"You're the best!" Miho cheered as she hugged Seto.

Yoru and Kaiya giggled at the annoyed and anger look on Honda face.

"That's right, Yugi, I bet you have some rare cards," Seto said as he walked up to the boy.

"I don't have any," Yugi told him with a smile.

"Hey, didn't you say earlier your Grandpa had an amazing card?" Anzu asked him.

Yugi nodded his head with a smile as he looked at her.

"Huh, I'd definitely like to see," Seto told him with gleam in his eyes that didn't go unmissed by Yoru and Kaiya.

"Yugi, show it to him right away," Jonouchi told him which made Yugi to look at him in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Yugi smiled a bit as he thought about it.

"Then..."

"Thank you," Seto thanked him with a smile. "I look forward to it."

...My Line...

The elder Mutou laughed as he sat behind the counter while the teens all stood around him.

"My best card?" Mr Mutou asked Yugi.

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Please, definitely show it?" Seto added as he bowed a bit with a smile.

"Looks like I have no choice," Mr Mutou said. "It'll be a moment." Mr Mutou turned around to look for the card. "Where is it..." Once he turned back around the teens all moved a bit closer to see the card in his hand. "Here it is."

Three gasped was heard coming from Yoru, Kaiya, and Seto when they saw the card.

'Th-this is...!' thought Kaiya before she shared a look with Yoru.

"What?" Miho asked looking surprised. "I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it."

"It's no different from the others," Jonouchi stated.

"Right."

"You guys don't get it," Mr Mutou sighed. "It's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's so powerful it's production was canceled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card."

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving," Anzu stated with a smile.

"Grandpa," stated Honda as he got close to Mr Mutou. "This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a Beautification Member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!"

"Why would a Beautification Member care?" Mr Mutou asked with a smile.

"True..."

"Grandpa," Seto called as he was forward making them all to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Th-that Blue-Eyes White Dragon...please take all these in a trade for it?"

Honda, Yugi, and Jonouchi freaked out when Seto had opened his briefcase that he sat on the counter.

"Amazing!" Jonouchi yelled at seeing all the cards that were in the case.

"No," Mr Mutou told him.

This just surprised the three even more while the girls of the group watched with awe.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jonouchi yelled once again.

"There's no way...?"

"Kaiba, right?" Mr Mutou asked with a smile. "I understand how you feel, but...I'm not keeping the card because it's rare...This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memory. There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in it. This card too. That's why, Kaiba too...you should cherish each card in your trunk."

"You're right," Seto relented which caused Yoru and Kaiya to look at him with narrowed eyes. "I was mistaken." Seto closed his briefcase before moving to walk out of the shop. "I think I'll go home now."

They all watched him leave before turning back to Mr Mutou.

"Grandpa, you said something great!" Jonouchi praised him.

"I see you in a new light," Miho stated as she hugged him.

...My Line...

The next day, Jonouchi and Honda at the ends of Yugi desk with the tri-haired teen setting behind it while Yoru and Kaiya stood around them to watch.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one," Yugi instructed.

"Then I'll start. Zombie! Attack points 800. Of course I place it in the graveyard field."

Kaiya felt a shudder run down her spin as Honda played the card.

"I'm next. Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500! Alright! I win!"

"I lost," Honda hanged his head.

"Nope," Kaiya spoke up. "Honda wins!"

"Why?" the two boys asked looking at her.

"It's true Zombie's attack and defense are weaker then the Dark Dragon," Yugi explained instead. "But, it's field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is double. Pick the right field, and your card's attack points go up."

"Shit," Jonouchi cursed.

"My cards have the Beautification heart within them," Honda told Jonouchi.

"A Beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty."

"Don't be a poor loser."

"Good morning," Miho greeted as she and Anzu walked into classroom. "Jonouchi and Honda have started Duel Monsters too?"

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba," Anzu answered with a shrug.

"That's THIS guy!" the two yelled at them while pointing at each other. "What?!"

"Good morning Yugi," Seto greeted once he showed up making them all to look over at him.

"Seto," greeted Yugi with a smile.

"By the way, about the phone call last night..." Seto said with a kind smile, but cruel gleam in his eyes.

'What phone call?' Yoru thought in confusion as Yugi started to go through his bag.

"Yeah. I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you," Seto thanked him with a smile. "I wanted to see this again so badly. He taught me to love cards."

'Bullshit, Seto,' Kaiya growled in her head while glaring at him having been one of two to notice the look in his blue eyes.

"Here," Yugi said as he held out the card. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Wow," Seto exclaimed as he took the card. "Amazing each time I see it." Kaiya and Yoru watched Seto closely and noticed that he had reached into his pockets. "Thanks." The eyes of the girls narrowed when Seto dropped the card. "Sorry." He reached down and picked up the card then handed it back to Yugi, but warning alarms were going off in the two girls heads. "Here." Just the two looked at each other they noticed that Jonouchi's and Honda's eyes narrowed as well. "This card...it only shines when the rightful owner has it."

...My Line...

While walking home alone, Yugi was looking at the card in his hand with a thoughtful look.

"Yugi, aren't Jonouchi, Kaiya, and Yoru with you?" Anzu asked as she walked up to him. "Well, they said they're going to play Kaiba in Duel Monsters. I thought you'd be with them, Yugi."

"Jonouchi, Honda, Kaiya, and Yoru did?" Yugi asked in surprise.

...My Line...

After telling Yugi to head on home alone once school let out, the four teens went up to the roof to confront Seto.

"Calling me out here...what do you want?" Seto asked as he turned to face them.

"Don't play dumb, Kaiba," Jonouchi told him as he stood with the other three. "We know."

"You switched cards with Yugi," Honda stated as he pointed the brown haired boy.

"How mean," Seto told them with a smile. "There's no way I'd do that. That's be stealing."

"My Beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust, you can't fool me! If you're smart, you'll be quiet and return it!"

"There's no way he's smart," Jonouchi told Honda as he grabbed Seto by his jacket. "I couldn't stand him from the beginning!"

"You'll regret it," Seto told him as he looked away with a smile.

"You punk!" Jonouchi growled.

"JONOUCHI!" Kaiya yelled as the blonde haired boy pulled back his fist.

To their surprise some one stopped him from punching Seto. Looking at the guy, who stopped Jonouchi, just in time to see him punch Jonouchi instead.

"Jonouchi!" Honda yelled out.

All three of them rushed to Jonouchi's side where he was laying.

"Are you okay?" the two girls asked.

"You bastard!"

"I hope you don't think badly of me," Seto told them. "Their job is to protect the next president, me."

"Shit," Honda cursed as the bodyguards walked forward.

"Seto, stopped this!" Kaiya cried out.

For a split second Seto's blue eyes meet her sea green eyes with a look she use to see in them before the evil gleam appeared again in them as he looked away from her. As the two guards walked forward the sound of a switch blade being opened got all of their attentions. Seto stared in surprise as Kaiya stared at him and his guards now with an evil smirk on her lips while her once sea green eyes darkened to a dark green almost black color and she was holding the blade. It became clear to him that the only one not surprise was Mutou, Yoru, who kept her face blank.

The two guards just stared at her for a minute before attacking, however, Kaiya proved to slipper then they first thought along with Yoru, but they were still able to beat up Jonouchi and Honda. This, however, angered Kaiya even more then normal and it had Yoru backing up. To Seto's surprise, the green eyed girl manged to cut up his bodyguards to the point that she drew blood without getting a scratch on her, but it was at that point Yugi appeared and saw Jonouchi and Honda on the ground badly beaten while Kaiya looked murderous as his Sister stood away from the fight.

"Jonouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Kaiya! Yoru!"

"Please listen, Yugi?" asked Seto. "These four made an unbelievable false accusation!"

"Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" asked Yugi as he walked up to stand next to Kaiya whose eyes were back to their normal color, but was still keeping her blade out. "I noticed. But...I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games. But, it seems I'm wrong. Please give it back! You have that card right?! That card is important to my Grandpa!" Yugi walked up to Seto and grabbed his arms. "That card is my Grandpa's heard! Please give it back!"

"Filthy hands...do not touch me!" Seto growled as he smack Yugi with his briefcase.

"YUGI!" the two girls yelled out.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he looked up at the boy.

"A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is card. When the proper person has it it's true power is revealed. Tell your Gramps this...games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means. I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!"

"Kaiba...!"

Yoru and Kaiya growled as they watched Seto walked away before they heard a punch being thrown. Turning towards the sound they saw Yugi fall to the ground and Kaiya saw red because before the guards knew it more blood was drawn by her blade with eyes that this time were completely black while Yoru ran over to Yugi. The younger Mutou twin stopped when she saw the puzzle lite up and Yugi change right before her eyes into some one who may look a bit like Yugi, but was to different to be her brother.

"Whether it's 'no use' or not...let's find out," Yami said as he stood up with a smirk. "Kaiya-hime..." This had the Demigoddess standing at his side quickly. "Calm down." He reached out, took her hand that wasn't holding the blade into his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll take it from here."

Looking into his eyes, Kaiya found some form of comfort in them that she thought was all to familiar to her while her eyes once returned their natural color. She then went to stand with Yugi's Sister as they watched him take care of Seto's goons. With a look at each other, the two girls followed Yami off the roof.

...My Line...

"Kaiba!" Yami called once they were at the gates. "Now...it's game time."

"Yugi," said a surprise Seto who at once saw the difference between this Yugi and the one he knew.

...My Line...

The four teens were back inside the school in a classroom where Yami and Seto set a crossed each other.

"Yugi, you know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?"

"I don't know," Yami answered. "However...This Duel Monsters game...will be different from before."

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi," Seto told him.

"We'll each have 40 cards," Yami started to explain. "Life points, 2000 points. You lose when it hits Zero. Game...Start."

"I'll start first," Seto stated as he drew a card from the deck. "Level 5 Gargoyle. I place him on the Dark Forest field!" When Seto placed the card down the monster on the card appeared in front of him which gave him, Yoru, and Kaiya a start. "What? It can't be!"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Yami with a smirk. "This game would be different from the others." Yoru and Kaiya looked at each other before turning back. "I block your attack with this card. Dark Dragon. I place it on the lake field." This time Yami's monster appeared from it's card. "Battle!"

"Go Gargoyle!" Seto ordered as they all watched as the two monsters attacked each other, but it was Seto's monster that was destroyed which cost him 500 life points bring it down to 1500. However, what surprised them next was more even more of a surprise as Seto's card vanished. "The card!"

"That's right...the losing card is completely destroyed. This is...a Duel Monsters Shadow Game duel."

'Shadow Game?' Yoru thought as she looked to Kaiya to see that she wasn't at all surprised.

"Interesting," laughed Seto. "Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for! However..." Seto reached and drew a new card. "This duel won't last very long it seems." He then placed the card he got down onto the field. "One of the strongest, rare card...Minotaurus! His field is the desert!" The two girls watched as the new monster appeared from it card. "Go!" Yami's dragon attacked Seto's monster, but it was no use. "It's no use. Minotaurus' attack and defense is higher than the Dragon's!" This time it was Yami's own monster that was destroyed while his life points dropped to 1500. "So...pull your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly."

"Holy Elf. Her defense is high...but almost no attack. She'll have to do for now."

A young girl with green hair appeared from within her card.

"If I act carelessly my life points will be lost. I'll put Minotaurus in defense." The monster knelt down on one of it's knees. "But...he pulled a good card pretty quickly. I can't use this, so let's put this aside for now."

'A magic card,' Yami thought as Seto placed the card face down. 'If combined with his current strength...I won't be able to resist...' Kaiya and Yoru also looked worried of the face down card. "The next card...Wight! This won't work!"

"So here I come," Seto smirked as he picked up the card that he placed face down. "It's the magic card I put down earlier. Growth!" He then threw the card down on top of his monster card. "Minotaurus' attack power is further increased. Any monster you pick will be useless!" Yoru and Kaiya watched as Seto's monster destroyed the Holy Elf. "No card you pick can beat Minotaurus! Give it up, Yugi! It's over. Now...pull your last card."

"Of course I'm not giving up," Yami told him as he drew a new card.

"Fine with me," Seto stated.

"I also have a super powerful card in my hand," stated Yami. "Summon Demon! The field: Dark Forest."

"What?" Seto asked in surprise. "One of the best 5 rare cards?!"

"Of course, Minotaurus is no match," explained Yami as his monster attacked as Seto's life points went down to 1200.

"One of my best cards...Minotaurus..."

"We no longer know how the game is going...There's no card you can pull."

"That's not true," Seto told Yami confusing girls. "What controls this game isn't the heart...it's tenacity!" Kaiya narrowed her eyes as she looked at Seto as he reached to drew a new card. "My card is...Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The two girls gasped in shock as Seto placed the card down.

"So you are after all..."

"Of course the field is the lake!" announced Seto as the dragon appeared while destroying the Summon Demon and lowering Yami's life points down to 1100. "Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto kept laughing as Yami's life points dropped to 100. "What's going on?!" Kaiya raised an eyebrow as she saw that the Blue-Eyes was fighting itself. "Finish him!"

"Kaiba," Yami spoke up as his puzzle glowed. "You don't get it do you? You don't understand why Blue-Eyes White Dragon doesn't attack. It's because your heart isn't in that card."

"Wh-what?" Seto asked confused.

Even Kaiya and Yoru were confused as well.

"I can see it," stated Yami with a smirk. "It's Grandpa's heart in that Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"It can't be...Blue-Eyes White Dragon is disappearing?!"

Kaiya looked at Yami more confused then before when the Blue-Eyes disappeared from the field.

"It's fate to fight...and loyalty to Grandpa is clashing," explained Yami. "It eliminated itself as a resolution."

"That's impossible!" yelled Seto. "The cards possess no will of their own!"

"Think that if you want," Yami told him as he life points dropped to 50. "The card I've picked..." Kaiya and Yoru looked more closely at the game as Yami drew a new card. "Is Revive the Dead!" He placed the card down on the field. "It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

"What?" Seto asked. "That card..."

"And of course, I revive...Blue-Eyes White Dragon! It's over Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless."

Seto drew a new card as his life points dropped from 1200 to 100.

"I can't lose. Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment...the field that draws the most power from a Gremlin is...There!" The girls almost gagged when Seto's monster appeared on the field. "Split the land!"

"What?"

The two girls gasped as the ground split open and both monsters went down.

"If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw! We will meet again!"

The two girls coughed as the smoke became to much for them, but when it cleared they saw that Seto was gone, the desk was split in half, and that Yami was standing.

"Just as expected from one called Duel Monsters Expert," Yami stated. "Picking that card in the end." He then noticed the Blue-Eyes was on the ground so he reached down and picked it up. "Grandpa's heart...I've retrieved it."

"Yami...?" Kaiya spoke up as she stepped forward.

The crimson eyed male looked over at her and Yoru.

"We best get that card back to Grandpa," the younger twin told him.

He gave a nod of his head, but he kept his eyes on Kaiya, who turned to Yoru.

"Let's get going then."

The three of them walked of the class room to head back home while Yami gave Yugi back control.

...My Line...

The next down found, Yugi, Yoru, Anzu, Kaiya, and Jonouchi walking home together after school.

"I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card," Anzu told Yugi with a smile.

"It's thanks to Jonouchi, Honda, Kaiya, and Yoru," stated Yugi.

"We didn't do a thing," Jonouchi informed them.

"Of course, you two didn't Jonouchi," Kaiya laughed.

"You and Honda got yourselves beaten up," Yoru added with a smirk.

Kaiya placed her hands into her blazer's pockets with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe you and Honda need to take defense lessons," she teased with a giggle.

Jonouchi growled at her as she walked a bit more ahead of them.

"This is better than a taxi!" the heard Miho yell with joy.

"R-really?" Honda asked her. "W-we have something to do together."

The four of them all turned around to see Honda and Miho on a bike.

"Honda, go faster!"

"Right!"

They all moved out of the way as the two came riding by them quickly and they stared in surprise as the bike crushed into a pole sending their two friends to the ground.

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asked as they went over to the down teenagers.

Kaiya rolled her eyes while Yoru giggled and Yugi just rubbed the back of his head.

"That's nice."

"Man...useless Beautification guy."

"I'm with Jonouchi here," Yoru and Kaiya second with a nod.

 _...My Line..._

 _ _ **Minata Namikaze**__ _ _ **Freak's Rant Start!**__

 _ _ **I want to know how the hell Yami's life points went from 1500 to 1100 to 100 and then to 50 all in the course of Seto Kaiba playing a damn card which might I add didn't attack Yami or his monster at all. And let's not forget that when he brought back the Blue-Eyes from the Graveyard that Seto Kaiba's life points when from 1200 and then to 100 without Yami ordering an attack from the card and even if he did then it would have been game over for Seto. So I asked this: Can anyone please explain to me how it's possible to lose life points on the turn a card is played without magic or traps out the field and without attacking as well?**__

 _ _ **Minata Namikaze**__ _ _ **'s Rant Finish!**__


	4. 4: Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watc

_**_4_ _:_ _Stolen_ _! The_ _Mystical, Super Rare Watch_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** ** _ **Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

It was early on a Sunday morning though the sun was already up in the sky, as Kaiya was getting ready for the day. She strapped and pulled on a matching red bra and underwear before the young Demigoddess then pulled on a pair of blue hip hugging skinny jeans before she accessorized it with asilver leather belt along with a violet leather belt hanging off her right hip. She picked up and pulled on amid-drift silver corset before adding an elbow length violet leather jacketopened over it. The young girl then sat down on her bed where she pulled on a pair of upper calf length violet platform boots that she tucked her jeans into.

Walking back over to her dresser where she picked up a silver ribbon that has a blue stone with Egyptian Hieroglyphs written on it hanging from it and tied it around her neck. She also addedthe golden cuff bracelet shaped like a starfish onto her left wrist and a golden charm bracelet with three charms onto her right wrist. Once with one last look in the mirror, the young sea green eyed girl took off out of her room, grabbed an apple along with a sliced of toast from the kitchen, and was then out the front door before her parents could say anything.

...My Line...

"I'm off!" Yugi and Yoru called out to their Grandfather as they started to open the door.

"Hey, you two!" called out Solomon making the two siblings to stop and look back at him.

"What, Grandpa?" the two asked through a slice of toast each.

"What do you mean: What Grandpa?" Solomon asked as he walked up. "If you're going out, finish eating first. It's bad for the digestive system."

"But, if we're late, it'll inconvenience everyone," Yugi told him with the toast still in his mouth. "Later!"

The two siblings left soon after to meet up with Kaiya before heading off to the Arcade.

"Ah, hey! Yugi! Yoru!"

...My Line...

"Must be Sunday, look how crowded it is," Yugi told his Sister and Kaiya, who they had meet once they reached the meeting point.

The three stopped when they noticed a line of people in an alleyway outside of a watch shop.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yugi asked when they moved to get a better look.

"D-Shock Premium collection," one of the customers that were near them told them.

"You mean that's the wristwatch D-Shock?" Yoru asked as she looked at the guy confused.

"Yeah, that's it," the guy answered. "That Mystical Premium collection is on limited sale here today."

"The Mystical collection..." Yugi mumbled.

The three friends looked over at the rest of the line only to see some one that they thought would be the last person in line for some watch.

"Hey, isn't that Honda?" Kaiya asked looking confused.

The three friends walked up to Honda who was wearing long sleeved white collar shirt under a sleeveless green jumper and light brown pants. Honda turned to the side and caught sight of all three of them standing there.

"So you like this kind of thing too, Honda?" Yugi asked with a smile. "Seems kind of out of character."

"How much you want to bet that Miho put him up to this?" Yoru asked Kaiya in a whisper.

"I have no doubt that she did," Kaiya answered her quietly.

"Well...I suppose," Honda laughed nervously. "Yugi...I have a favor to ask..."

"Huh?"

The two girls watched as Honda whispered what he need from Yugi before the small Tri-color haired boy took his place in line while Honda ran off quickly.

...My Line...

After 15 minuted of has found both Yoru and Kaiya standing off to the side watching Yugi as the line moved.

"Honda ...he sure is late..." Yugi mumbled to himself before moving up with the line.

Once Yugi was inside the story, the two girls walked inside to wait for him.

"Okay. Next in line please."

"Yes," stated Yugi as he walked forward where the worker smiled at him.

"You sure are lucky," he told the teen which confused the boy. "Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!"

"HUH?" all the costumers yelled in shock and disbelief.

Yoru and Kaiya moved to stand with Yugi with smiles.

"So this is the last item?" Yugi asked he handed over the money. "That sure was close!"

"Here," the worker said as he took the money before placed the box on the counter. "Thank you very much."

"Thanks," Yugi smiled as he reached for the box only for a hand to come down on it. "Huh?"

All three of teens looked to see a Japanese-African man in an orange jump-suit, a purple hat with the back facing the front, and purple sunglasses.

"I will be taking that," the man said.

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked confused. "The D-Shock is..."

"You do not deserve this item," the man told him before he pulled up his sleeve to show them his watches.

"Th-that is...!"

"They're Swiss Color Watches Special Variation. Only when these colors and designs are together are they a collection. In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types. In Japan...no...in the world no other person has collected these rare ten types. Do you get it? That's why this D-Shock Premium Collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself. An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches...should not possess it."

"No..."

A growl was heard from Kaiya and Yoru when the guy grabbed Yugi by the front of his school jacket.

"Unforgivable...I will not forgive you..."

"Stop it," Honda said as he placed a hand on the guys shoulders.

Kaiya stepped forward, grabbed the guy's hand, and squeezed it hard enough to force him to let Yugi go.

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?"

"You maybe a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules."

"What?" the man asked as he turned around to face Honda allowing Kaiya to pull Yugi behind her while Yoru stood ready.

"Hello, police?" the worker asked over the phone.

The guy looked over at the worker before taking off and once he was gone the two girls let their guards down somewhat.

"Sorry, I'm late," Honda apologized as he looked at Yugi. "You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

...My Line...

"Hey, isn't it great?" Miho asked as he held up the arm with the watch on it.

The whole group stood together outside the game arcade where Miho just had to show off her watch.

"It's the first time, I've seen a real one," Jonouchi exclaimed in awe.

"Honda, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place," the lavender haired girl said with a smile.

"Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu asked her.

"Absolutely," Miho agreed with a smile as he looked at Honda. "I love you, Honda.

"She said she loves you, Honda," teased Jonouchi. "Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?"

"Shut up!" Honda yelled at him. "As a Beautification member it's only the natural thing to do! Look at the world. People's hearts are dirtied...purifying those people's heart is the true Beautification member's job. In other words, a Beautification member must have pure heart and the greatest kindness."

"Although that's kind of overdoing it," Yugi stated making Kaiya and Yoru to giggle.

"How forceful."

Anzu crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?" asked Jonouchi.

"This D-Shock?"

"Hey, Joey! Are you listening to me?"

The two friends looked at each other before hanging their heads with a sigh each.

"Just while we're here," smiled Jonouchi. "I just want to do this once in my life."

"Okay," Miho agreed with a smile. "Just don't get it dirty all right?"

"Wait a moment!" Honda yelled surprise the others.

"What is it, Honda?" Jonouchi asked annoyed. "You're screaming in my ear!"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors," Honda stated instead. "The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever."

"It's D-Shock," Jonouchi corrected him. "You're no candidate if you don't even know the name."

"Come one, rock-paper-scissors! Here we go, Joey! Man..."

"Man! You serious?! Looks like I don't have a choice."

"Rock, paper..."

Yoru and Kaiya looked at each other once again before letting out a second sigh that day.

...My Line...

It didn't long for Tristan to win the Rock-Paper-Scissors game that he played with Joey and was now wearing Miho's watch. Right now Kaiya was standing in the crowd at a karaoke machine watching as two people competed against each other.

"Thinking about showing that show off whose the real Moonlight Star of the Karaoke Machine?" Yoru asked her Greek friend as he walked up to her.

"Maybe," answered Kaiya with a smile.

Yoru giggled before looking back at the two performers. Once the last performers finished his song, the crowd applauded before the scores where shown. The female of the two performers smirked when she saw the scores. The two teens looked at each other before rolling their eyes, but are they went to walk away the girl who had gotten the higher score stepped in front of them. It was at that time the others came walking up to them though they stopped and watched in confusion.

"I've never you two before," she stated as she looked at the two girls.

Kaiya just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You think that you're better?" the girl asked with her arms crossed. "And if so then let's have a singing computation just the two of us."

Anzu walked up to stand next to Kaiya h before placing a hand on the young Demigoddess' shoulders making sea green eyes look into her blue pair.

"You don't have to show her anything," Anzu stated. "It doesn't matter who better at something or not..."

"I know what your saying Anzu," Kaiya told her with a sigh. "But, I'm not going to be seen as a cowered just because I wither have fun then to win." She looked at the young Japanese girl in front of her with a glare. "You want a computation then you have one. So, let's go."

The group all looked at each other as the two girls went up to the karaoke machine before they moved to the front.

"Ne, imouto-chan," Yugi spoke as he looked to his Sister.

"Hmmm?"

Yoru looked at Yugi from the corner of her eyes with a questioning look.

"Is Kaiya going to be okay?" he asked her.

Yoru closed her eyes as a smirk appeared on her lips before she opened them and looked at the young challenger who was going first.

"Kaiya will be fine, Nii-san," answered Yoru. "After all I don't just call her the Moonlight Star of Karaoke for nothing."

"Huh?"

Yoru smirk grew bigger as she heard all five of her friends confusion as the challenger started to sing a Brittney Spears song.

"Just wait till young girl is finished and then you'll see what I mean," stated Yoru which made the others to nod before they looked back at the stage.

As the challenger continued to sing, Kaiya was looking at the song list before smirking. Looking at up when the music finished and the crowd applauded the perform who took a bow before walking off the stage with a smirk on her face.

"Try and beat that?" she asked while handing the Mic to Kaiya.

Kaiya rolled her eyes before walking up onto the stage, hit the song she wanted, and then press play.

 _{Me: Song: "Life is like a boat. Lyrics: KestrelChama13. Singer: KestrelChama13 but the Japanese is Rie Fu.}_

" _Nobody knows, who I really am_ ," Kaiya started to sing passionately. " _I never felt this empty before. And if I ever need some one to come along. Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_?"

The whole gang looked at her in awe as the music picked up a bit.

 _We are all rowing a boat of fate_

 _The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape_

 _But, if we ever get lost on our way_

 _The wave would guide you through another day_

 _Some where for away I breath in deep_

 _As transparent as I seem_

 _Though I had thought that the world was an eternal night_

 _The truth was I'd just covered my eyes_

 _And as I stand on my own I prayer_

 _I'm waiting for a brand new day_

 _The thing that's vividly shinning will be_

 _My never ending sea_

By this time the crowd that was around the stage could only watch in awe as Kamilah song along to the lyrics and the music beats. The one who challenged her was steaming mad in the background as she watched.

 _Nobody knows, who I really am_

 _Maybe they just don't give a damn_

 _But, if I ever need someone to come along_

 _I know you would follow me and keep me stronger_

 _No one noticed a shadow figure that stood next to Yugi watching as Kaiya continued to sing._

 _People are people and sometimes they change_

 _Their hearts just sneak away_

 _Still the moon shines from it's place in the sky_

 _Showing our boat they way with it's light_

"She can sing," Honda said in awe.

"Tell me about it," Anzu agreed. "I have never heard anyone sing like that before."

All of the others agreed with Anzu and Honda as they continued to watch.

 _And every time that I see your face_

 _The oceans heave up to my heart_

 _You make me wanna strain at the oars_

 _And soon I can see the shore_

 _Oh, I can see the shore_

 _When will I…?_

 _I can see the shore…._

 _I want you to know, who I really am_

 _I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

 _And if you ever need someone to come along_

 _I will follow you and keep you strong_

 _And still we journey on_

 _Even on peaceful days_

 _Still the moon shines from it's in the sky_

 _And soon our boat is flooded with light_

"Who is she?" a guy asked another next to him.

"Don't know," the other guy answered. "But, she is fine."

Jonouchi and Honda glared at the guy who was looking at their friend with lust not at all liking him.

 _And as I stand on my own I pray_

 _I'm waiting for a brand new day_

 _The thing that's vividly shinning will be_

 _My never ending sea_

 _And every time that I see your face_

 _The oceans heave up to my heart_

 _You make me wanna strain at the oars_

 _And soon I can see the shore_

 _We are all rowing a boat of fate_

 _The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape_

 _But, I'll never worry because even then_

 _The journey is beautiful until the end_

 _The journey was beautiful until the end_

Once the song finished the whole crowd cheered louder then did for the challenger making the young Greek blush a rosy red color before she quickly walked off the stage and over to the gang who all told her that she was amazing.

"I didn't know you could sing," Yugi said in awe as they walked away to the Karaoke Machine.

"I don't like bragging and will that was the first time I've sung in front of a crowd," Kaiya informed him. "I normally get nervous if I'm on stage in front of people."

The gang looked at her in surprise while Yoru smirked knowing that Kaiya can put aside her Stage Fright if she's challenged by some one.

"So then you have Stage Fright," Anzu stated.

"Yes, but it's not that bad to were either I faint in fright or threw up or run off the stage," answered Kaiya. "I just some times mess up a line or two before I get into the song."

Anzu raised an eyebrow at this while Honda went to use the bathroom.

"You hit all the right notes and you didn't mess up a single line," Anzu pointed out.

Kaiya thought about that in confusion before a light bulb went off.

"I think I was more focus in showing that girl up then in the people that was watching me," she stated with a thoughtful look.

Yoru nodded her head to this thought in agreement.

"It can happen and I can tell that you were determined to show that girl what real singing is all about," the tri-color haired girl agreed.

Anzu thought it over and then agreed with the two girls that it was the most likely case before the group went off to play more games.

...My Line...

"Eh?" Anzu exclaimed as they stood together looking at Miho. "Miho, you're going home already?"

"Yeah," Miho answered her with a smile. "I have an early curfew."

"Really?" asked Honda as he walked up to them. "Then I'll return that..."

Honda reached into his back pocket only to find that the watch wasn't there.

"What is it?" asked Miho confused.

"Hey, don't tell me...you lost it?" asked Jonouchi with a raised eyebrow.

"No...no way! That can't be! Wait a moment! Where is it?"

While Honda was still looking for the watch, Yugi, Yoru, and Kaiya noticed the guy from the shop watching them.

"That's..."

"It's gone!" Honda yelled as he threw off his clothes making the girls blush and Yugi freak out. "Why? Where did it disappear to?"

To everyone's surprised Miho slapped Honda before she took off running.

"Honda, you idiot, idiot, idiot!" She screamed. "I hate you! I really hate you!"

"Mi...Miho-chan!"

Yugi, Yoru, and Kaiya looked back at the guy from before to see him walk away before their eyes narrowed.

"Could it be..."

...My Line...

It was late in the day as the group looked every where for the watch, but to no avile.

"Honda, doesn't look like you're going to find it," Anzu told him when they meet back up with him.

"You've lost it," pointed out Jonouchi. "Just give up already."

"I can't just give up! It's my fault! Because of my carelessness...Miho-chan's important D-whatever is..."

"Like I said it's not D-whatever. It's D-Shock."

"Shit!" Honda shouted before some one stepped on his hand. "Ow!"

The group looked at the person who stepped on Honda's hand to see the guy from before.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought that was a wash cloth."

"You bastard..."

"What are you doing, punk?" Jonouchi asked as he grabbed the guy from his jacket.

"Stop it, Jonouchi. If you have time to play with that idiot...then please help me search for the watch instead."

"What he said," the man told Jonouchi was making him let go.

The five of them watched as the man walked away from them though Yugi looked worried. Just then the alarms when off making them all look over to where Honda had lifted a machine before the workers ran over to him making him put it down which caused Anzu, Yoru, and Jonouchi to run over to him worried. However, Yugi and Kaiya ran over to the stairs where they looked down and saw the guy below them. The two teens decided to follow him once the saw him pull out the D-Shock.

...My Line...

When they reached the bottom, Yugi was grabbed and pulled the Air Conditioning Room by the man, who closed the door before Kaiya could get to Yugi.

"Yugi!" she yelled as she pounded on the door. "YUGI!"

" _Give it back_!" she heard Yugi say though it sounded like he was being chocked. " _Give it back_!"

" _This is mine_ ," the man then said.

" _But, that's_..."

Kaiya slammed her shoulder against the door when she heard Yugi being hit.

" _See what you get_?" the man asked. " _This is mine_!"

" _It's not_..."

" _What? You mean it's mine_!"

"YUGI!" Kaiya yelled as she once again heard him being hit.

" _Just obtaining a Mystical item is the greatest high_!" the man yelled as he once again hit Yugi.

'Damn it,' Kaiya growled in her head. 'I've got to find a way in there to help Yugi.'

She then could hear the man walking towards the door with cackle and then him trying to open the door.

"It's not opening. What's going on? Dammit!"

" _It's game time_ ," Yami's voice was heard.

Kaiya let out a sigh of relief when she heard him.

" _You_!"

" _Hey, that's dangerous_."

" _What the hell is this_?"

" _You're going to play a game with me_."

" _What_?"

" _However...it'll be a Shadow Game_ ," Yami informed.

'Please be careful Yami,' thought Kaiya as she stood listening to what was being said.

" _We will be wagering you stolen D-Shock_."

" _Don't fuck with me, bastard! My...my D-Shock_!"

" _But, it's not really yours, is it_?" asked Yami. " _But, if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours_."

" _Game you say_?"

" _Well? Do you accept_?"

" _I'll play any game you got_!"

" _No need to be so angry. The rules are simple. As the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins_."

" _What? That's it_?"

" _However, if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right? Whether you do this or not, is up to you_."

" _Don't mock me! Of course, I'm in_!"

" _Alright. So who'll start_?"

" _I will_!"

" _Understood. Then...start_!"

Kaiya started to pace as she waited for Yami or Yugi to come out of the room not at all paying attention to what was behind said between the man and Yami. It was when she heard the door the room open that she stopped pacing and looked over to see Yami walk out with the watch in hand.

"Yami!" Kaiya exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the boy. "Oh, thank Ra!"

"Kaiya?" the Yugi look alike asked in surprise.

Kaiya realizing what she was doing quickly let go of him with a blush while looking down at the ground.

"S-sorry," she stuttered. "I guess, I was just...relieved that everything is alright that I acted without thinking."

Yami smirked with a little bit of a laugh.

"Don't worry about it," he told her before handing her the watch. "Here. Until next time, Kaiya-hime."

Kaiya looked at watch before she looked up what he called her and was going to ask him about it only to notice Yugi standing there instead.

"Come on, Yugi," she said with a smile. "Let's return this to Tristan."

She held up the watch to him with a smile.

"Right," the boy agreed with a smile as well.

...My Line...

"You found it!" Honda yelled in shock after Kaiya had handed him the watch. "It's true! Yes! It's found!"

"So it was under the stairs?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would it be there?"

"Also, what happened to your face?" Anzu asked him.

"I like to joke about this...but, I don't remember what happened," answered Yugi.

"Thank goodness! With this I can face Miho-chan! This really is great! Thank you, Yugi!"

It was then that everyone decided to go cause it already dark out and they knew that their families would be worried about them.

...My Line...

"Perfume?" Jonouchi asked as they all stood in the class room the next day.

"Yeah," answered Miho. "This Sunday, Emperor Department Store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this! But, I'm sure there'll be a long line!"  
"Alright, Miho-chan! Leave this to the Beautification of Justice, Honda Hiroto!"

"I'm so happy!" cheered Miho. "Miho is so moved!"

"Well...well..."

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" asked Jonouchi.

"I wish," Kaiya and Yoru said as they hanged their heads.


	5. 5: It's Now Reveled! Yugi's Secret!

_**_5_ _:_ _It's Now Reveled_ _!_ _Yugi's Secret_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

"Excavation in Egypt?" Jonouchi asked confused in school a week after the whole watch incident.

"Yeah," Yugi answered with a nod of his head.

"They found a King's Grave in the Valley of the Kings," Anzu informed as she read the paper.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino-cho's Museum," Yugi added.

"That sounds fun!" Miho exclaimed. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"The Professor who found the grave is a friend of my Grandpa," stated Yugi. "He said he'd show us the excavations."

"The person in this photo right?" asked Anzu.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely."

"Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt right?" once again Anzu asked.

"Y-yeah," answered Yugi. "This is the Millennium Puzzle."

"But, Yugi didn't your Grandpa say...the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious death?" Anzu asked.

"For real?" asked Joey. "Are you cursed or something, Yugi?"

Yoru rolled her eyes before looking over Kaiya, who was just setting there reading while listening.

"N-no way!"

Kaiya looked up to watched as Yugi looked at the puzzle and realized that he was starting to figure out that something was wrong.

"Look! They found a mummy!"

"Mu-mummy?"

"What's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me, you're scared of mummies?"

"N-no way!"

When Honda got this creepy look on his face, Yoru felt sorry for Miho while Kaiya still just watched and listened though her hands were balled into fist and they were shaking from her struggle to not hit something.

"Alright! Let's go to the Egyptian Excavation Display!"

"Then Tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at once o'clock at the museum."

"I'll look forward to it!"

Kaiya abruptly got up from her set before rushing out of the room which had everyone looking after her with worry.

...My Line...

It was the next day and everyone meet up dressed in their uniforms at the Museum where they waited for Solomon's friend. Kaiya stood off to the side of the group with her arms crossed her chest and a blank expression on her face.

"Mutou-san!" some one called out to the adult that was with them. "I'm sorry, I haven't kept in contact."

"No, it's the same with me," Solomon stated. "I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit. Oh, let me introduced everyone. This is Professor Yoshibori."

"Nice to meet you."

"You founding the King's grave. What a talented person!"

"Cool."

"If I'm not mistaken, that person is..." Solomon said with a noticed some one else walking up.

"Yes. The sponsor for today's display. He was in chard of the excavation."

"I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my Museum."

Just then something shinny caught Yugi's, Yoru's, and Kaiya's attention, but they looked there was no one there. Kaiya turned back to the two people in front of them when she noticed that the short, round man whisper something to the Professor.

"Mutou-san, you talking about a Grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"You mentioned him?" Yoru asked as she looked at her Grandfather.

Yugi looked at his Grandfather which made Yoshibori to noticed the Puzzle.

"Oh. So you're Yugi?"

Kanekura turned and also took noticed of the Puzzle as well.

"So that's the rumored Millennium Puzzle?" he asked as he grabbed the pendent while straggling Yugi. "This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt."

"Hey!" Both Kaiya and Yoru yelled though it was the young Greek who pulled Puzzle out of Kanekura's hands.

"Keep your hands off him," she growled as she wrapped her arms around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him into her.

It was this action that caused her bracelets to shine and catch Kanekura's eyes.

"Are those...the starfish bracelet that can turn into a shield along with the charms that can turn into weapons that was worn by the Nameless Pharaoh's Wife and the proclaimed First Demigod Daughter of Poseidon: Queen Delphina of Egypt?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kaiya asked as she got even more defensive.

However, Kaiya wasn't the only confused as she had heard her Father gasp in surprise and she knew that he was going to do some digging to find out if that's true or not. Kanekura then just grabbed both of her hands to get a look at the bracelets.

"They are," he breathed. "It's believed that Poseidon gifted them to his daughter when she had turned 12 summers just before she was engaged to marry to a Prince of Egypt, who became known as the Nameless Pharaoh letter on."

Yoshibori walked up to the with smile as Kaiya pulled her arms away from the man with a growl.

"Kanekura-san is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes," Yoshibori told them.

" **No, thanks** ," Kaiya growled in her native tongue of Greek.

Yoshibori and Kanekura blinked at the girl in surprise.

"Mutou-san, you didn't tell me that one of your Grandchildren's friends could speak Greek," Yoshibori said with a bit of a laugh.

"I didn't?" Solomon asked confused. "I thought I did. Oh, well. Professor this is Hoshi Kaiya, the Daughter of Hoshi Ayame, but I'm afraid that I don't know, who her Father is. As he is not in the picture"

Both Yoshibori's and Kanekura's eyes widen in surprise though the short, round man looked more worried.

"Ummm...more important, let's hurry and see the mummies," Tristan butted in.

"Let's go. Let's go."

"Yugi-kun, Kaiya-chan, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet at this exhibit."

"Huh?"

"Please?"

Kaiya leaned down next to Yugi's ear while glaring at the yellow suited man.

"Don't do it Yugi," she whispered. "Don't trust this man."

"Okay, it's only for a day after all," Yugi agreed just being a nice guy.

Kaiya slapped a hand against her forehead in annoyance and disbelief before looking at Kanekura who was waiting for her answer.

" **Not happening** ," Kaiya answered in her native tongue again though the others could hear the harshness in her voice. " **The Bracelet stays on my wrist where it's been since I was 13**."

"O-okay, thank you, Yugi-kun," Kanekura thanked though he shot Kaiya a glare that she returned full force with one of her own. 'Damn rich Japanese upstart. I could have made a lot of money from that Bracelet.' Kanekura took the Puzzle from around Yugi's neck. "The Egyptian display is grateful as well."

Kaiya glared at Kanekura as he walked away with the puzzle before she pulled out her cell phone and moved away from the others.

"Kai?" Yoru asked as she noticed her friend walking away.

Kaiya looked at the younger Mutou twin with a smile.

"Don't worry, Yoru," she told her before holding up her phone. "I'm just going to make a phone call."

Yoru nodded once as Kaiya turned back around and walked away.

...My Line...

Kaiya sat on a bench outside side of the museum rubbing at her temple as she thought back to what Kanekura had said.

'Otou-sama, what in Hades is going on?' she thought.

Wish I knew. Poseidon answered. I'll look into this Delphina to see if there are any truths to it.

'And if there are?' she asked. 'Then what?'

A sigh was heard from the God of the Sea.

I don't know Kaiya. I just don't know.

Both Father and Daughter fall silent before Kaiya stood up to walk inside to catch up with her friends. She never noticed an Egyptian male coming out from behind the bushes that he had hidden to watch her go.

...My Line...

"Amazing!" Kaiya heard Miho yelled which let her follow the sound. "Hey, Anzu, look at this necklace!" It didn't take Kaiya long to find the others. "The ruby is even bigger than the chickens!"

"Miho," Anzu said as she walked up. "You're drooling!"

Kaiya shook her head as she went and stood next to Yoru who was watching.

"All these treasures belong to the people who dig them up?" Jonouchi asked the boys walked by.

"No," Kaiya was the one to answer as the girls then joined the boys. "By 1921, about half the treasure became personal possessions. But, now all of it belongs to Egypt as it should."

"Yeah," Solomon agreed with a smile. "That's why in 1922, Stan Carmen didn't get a single one of his famous treasures."

"I see," stated Yugi. "I thought archaeologist were shallow people just after treasure."

"Of course not," Professor Yoshibori said. "There's not much profit in this. However, the moment you open the door to history...you get a sense of joy that can't be put in words. As long as there's that, I won't stop."

"You truly are after romance before money," Soloman told him.

"That's right," agreed Yoshibori.

"Ah! Look! This is beautiful!"

Kaiya looked over at Anzu to see she was looking at a stone tablet about the afterlife.

"This is the judgment of the dead, isn't it?" Solomon asked.

"Yes," Kaiya answered him as she got a closer look. "Before the King of the Underworld, the dead's crimes from when they were alive...would be measured using a scale. If the weight of the sin is more then the Ma'at feather causing it to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them."

"Scary," Miho said once she finished.

"Okay! Next is the mummy corner."

"Mummy!" Joey cried in freight. "So we are seeing them?"

Kaiya and Yoru slapped a hand to their foreheads in annoyance at both Honda and Jonouchi.

...My Line...

Once they got to the Mummy corner, Miho let out a scream which made the two girls roll their eyes.

"Finally. Okay, Miho-chan! Go ahead and jump into my chest!"

"Cute!" Miho yelled.

That one word had Kaiya, Yoru, and Honda looking at her in surprise and shock.

"Y-you...just what kind of sensation are you having?"

"Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby."

Kaiya and Yoru anime fall in disbelief at the words that came out of Miho's mouth while Honda was surprised to see Jonouchi clinging to him.

"I suddenly felt bad...it's the curse...the mummy's curse!"

Kaiya rolled her eyes as she stood away from them though she kept a complete blank look on her face.

"How long are you going to do that?" Honda asked as he pushed Jonouchi towards the mummy.

"Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!" Jonouchi suggested after a freak out.

"What is it so suddenly?" Anzu asked as Jonouchi started to push her and Miho away from the Mummy.

"Just do it! Come on!"

Kaiya was about to turn around when she noticed an Egyptian male wearing robes walk up to the display case. Yugi was the next one to take notice of the man, but when he looked at the guy, he saw tears fall from his orange colored eyes.

'An Egyptian?' thought Yugi. "Why are you crying?"

"These are not my tears," the Egyptian male answered. "This rotted figure...it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still lives within it. Prevented from it's eternal slumber...the lamentation of it's soul become tears within me."

'He has a scale. What a strange person.'

Kaiya had to cough when the male Egyptian ruffed up Yugi's hair.

"What a cute boy."

"Boy?!" Yugi yelled. "I'm a high school student!"

Kaiya let out a few giggles before her face took on it's blank look as he walked past. Both pair of eyes meet before the male looked forward and continued on his way while Kaiya watched him leave. Kaiya turned back to Yugi, who was watching the male walk away as well.

"Weird Egyptian," stated Yugi.

Kaiya just gave him a smile before they went to catch up with the others.

...My Line...

"Look!" Jonouchi yelled as he pointed at the display case. "Yugi's puzzle is on display over there!"

"That's great!" Miho said with a smile.

"It's true," smiled Yugi.

Kaiya stood off to the side of the group glaring at Kanekura and the other male that's with him in front of the display case of the Puzzle. The group ran up to the case to a closer look once the two men left.

"Yugi's treasure is famous!"

"I guess," laughed Yugi.

"We should take a photo," Anzu suggested.

While Anzu looked for a camera, Yoshibori walked up to the older Mutou twin.

"Yugi-kun, you didn't actually want to let the Millennium Puzzle go right?" asked Yoshibori.

"Nope," the young boy answered.

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-san. I wouldn't say anything in my situation."

"Okay everyone," she called with the camera in hand. "Get in line. It's time to take the Photo."

She then handed Solomon the camera as everyone got into place around the display case with the Millennium Puzzle showing in the middle.

"Okay. Pose!"

Everyone did as they were told to do and posed for the camera with smiles.

...My Line...

Once the tour of the Museum was over, the group all walked out with smiles.

"Ah, that was fun."

"Yeah! Miho is so touched! Right, Honda?"

"R-right," he agreed.

"Professor Yoshibori," Solomon said as he looked at the man. "Thank you for today."

"No, no. So I must return to the college."

"Goodbye!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Hey everyone," Anzu said getting their attention once the Professor left them. "What should we do now?"

"I'm waiting till closing time," Yugi answered her. "I want to get the Puzzle back."

"I'll stay with you, Yugi," Kaiya stated with a smile.

"Then let's split up here," suggested Anzu.

"So you guys tomorrow!"

"Later!"

"Bye!"

"See you at home, Nii-san!" Yoru called as she left with their Grandfather.

Yugi looked at his watch with a thoughtful look.

"4:30? Just thirty more minutes."

The two friends sat in front of the Museum waiting when Yugi looked at his watch again to see that it was 4:55.

"Alright, it's about time to get the puzzle back," cheered Yugi.

Yugi got up and headed for the door while Kaiya followed behind him looking worried.

...My Line...

"This Museum really is a maze," sighed Yugi as they walked through it, however, as they kept walking, they caught sight of the Egyptian walking towards them. "It's the Egyptian from before." As he got closer Yugi noticed that he was carrying the puzzle. "My Millennium Puzzle."

'What?' he thought when he saw Yugi and Kaiya. 'It can't be!' The three of them stood in front of each other. "You were the one who solved this?"

"Yeah," Yugi answered with a nod. "It was really difficult. But, why do you have the Puzzle?"

'It's said the one to solve the Millennium Puzzle possesses the power of darkness,' thought Egyptian. 'The same power as my family.' He stared at Yugi. "If so, then this boy also...I must make sure...does this boy have this power? Now with this Millennium Key, I can peep into this boy's room of the mind.'

Kaiya's eyes widen when she noticed that the Egyptian closed his eyes.

"Key?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi!" Kaiya yelled as she placed a hand on his shoulders just the Millennium Key touched Yugi's forehead.

…My Line...

To both the Egyptian's and Kaiya's surprise, they stood next to each other.

"What in the name of Hades just happened," the Demigoddess asked herself as she looked around.

The Egyptian looked at her finding something familiar about her before he looked back in front of him.

'The Millennium Key brought this young girl's soul here with me,' he thought. 'I well have to look into this more later.' The two of them walked forward two doors, one laid to Yugi's mind room and the other, Kaiya knew shouldn't be there. "In this boy's mind is two rooms." The Egyptian looked at the pure mind room. "One room is scattered with toys and pure. It is without wicked thought." The Egyptian looked at the second door in wonder. "And in the other room..."

The Egyptian walked over and opened the door to the other room. What surprised Kaiya was that standing waiting to greet them was Yami.

"So someone's come to visit my room?" he asked.

Kaiya walked over to Yami who reached out, grabbed her hand, and then pulled her to his side while The Egyptian watched.

'This is...the boy from before?' thought the Egyptian. 'No. He seems completely different.' He also noticed how close Yami and Kaiya were standing and that the other boy hadn't let go of her hand. 'This young girl seems be close to him almost like they are...No. He's just being protective of her.'

"Who are you?" Yami asked the Egyptian.

'I have in the past visited various people's room of the mind. Normally one mind only has one room of the mind. However...This boy has another room! Repressing, cold, almost like an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh tomb.'

"I don't know what power you used to visit my room...but, you will tell me why you came here," Yami stated as he pulled Kaiya even closer to him.

"I am a visiting guest," informed the Egyptian. "It is only good manners that I answer your question. I have come to learn the secret of your Millennium Puzzle's power."

"So you know of the Millennium Puzzle's existence?" asked Yami.

"The Millennium Puzzle is the Dark Millennium Item. Since Ancient Egypt, for 5000 years, it's been in the King's grave. I heard the Ancient Pharaoh used it to reveal and judge criminals. I know this from the Ancient Belem."

"So you came here using the power of one of those Millennium Items?" Yami once again asked.

"The power of the Dark Millennium Key. This is the key to people's room of minds. By looking at the room, I can learn all about the person. Disposition, potential ability, complex. And I also posses the Dark Millennium Scales. It is an item that measures the weight of sin for those being judged. However, I do not know the Power of the Millennium Puzzle. How much power does it's completed form have?"

"So you entered my mind to find that answer?" Yami asked confused.

"Seeing this room I can tell there is great power within it. I want to ascertain that fact. And if we need the power, my family will be taking it."

"Your family?" Yami asked as to which Kaiya felt like rolling her eyes with how much talking the Egyptian was doing and how many questions Yami was asking though the Egyptian just nod this time. "The Puzzle's power is indeed in my room. But, I can't tell that easily. You get it? It's game time."

"Alright," agreed the Egyptian though he was surprised.

"If you win, I will tell the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. The rule is easy. Somewhere in this mind is my true room. Can you find it?"

"I forgot to mention I had special abilities. Once I enter someone's room of the Mind, I can freely manipulate it. Of course, I can destroy someone's personality too. I accept this game. And I will find your true room!"

"Well will it really be that easy? But, this is much more dangerous game than you think."

To both the Egyptian's and Kaiya's surprise, the room changed to look like a maze with a lot of stairs and a lot of doors.

"Th-this is...a maze!"

"What's wrong?" Yami asked with a smirked. "It won't begin unless you move."

"The doors appear to be countless," mumbled the Egyptian. "But, one of them is the true room!"

The Egyptian started to go up the steps to search while Yami looked at the young girl next to him.

"Kaiya-hime?"

The brunette looked up at him with raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Yami looked worried as he stared at her.

"Did the Millennium Key pull you in here?" he asked in wonder.

Kaiya took on a thoughtful look while he just stared at her.

"I guess so," she answered.

Yami finally looked away from her before he started to pull her along with him as they went to one of the rooms that the Egyptian was in.

"I suppose you realize by now," stated Yami as he stood in front of the Egyptian with Kaiya next to him. "The road to the true room will be a most steep one. Good luck."

With that both Yami and Kaiya vanished leaving the Egyptian to continue his search. The room they two appeared in had a stone chair that Yami set in before pulling Kaiya into his lap while they waited for the Egyptian. Kaiya just set in Yami's lap though she did have a blush that dusted her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. It didn't the Egyptian long to find them setting in the room.

"Yo," greeted Yami.

"So this is it?" the Egyptian asked. "So I've finally reached the real room?"

Yami slightly laughed as the Egyptian walked into room which cause the older Egyptian to stop walking in surprise before the floor gave out from under him.

"No! This was also a trap!" the Egyptian grabbed the edge of the floor that was still there as Kaiya got off of Yami's lap allowing the boy to get up. "If I fall into this deep darkness...I'll never leave this boy's mind!"

Yami walked forward which had the Egyptian looking at him.

"This is the end," Yami told him with a slight laugh before he held out his hand. "It's okay. This hand is not a trap."

The Egyptian looked at him for a bit before he reached up, took the offered hand, and allowed Yami to pull him up.

"I can't believe that in this mind, the other boy saved me," stated the Egyptian. "I am indebted to you."

"Peeping into the mind rooms of people is a poor hobby," Yami said.

"This game...I suppose I have lost?"

"No...perhaps this is the beginning."

The Egyptian stood up and started to walk away so Kaiya quickly gave Yami a peck on the cheek making the boy go wide eyed with a blush before she followed after the Egyptian.

"Farewell!"

...My Line..

It wasn't long till all three snap out of their daze though the Egyptian ended up on his knee.

"Hey!" Yugi called out as Kaiya stood there watching the Egyptian while looking worried for the man. "Are you okay? You look really pale. You haven't moved this whole time."

"Oh, I am okay," the Egyptian informed him before holding up the Puzzle. "Let me return this."

"Thank you," Yugi said as he took the item back from the Egyptian.

"No, need to thank me," the Egyptian told him. "I am indebted to you after all."

"Debt?" asked Yugi confused. "Did I lend you something?"

"I meant to the other you," the Egyptian answered him.

"The other me? What are you talking about?" the Egyptian's eyes narrowed a bit in surprise as he looked at Yugi. "Hey...are you really okay?"

"Boy...what is your name?"

"I'm Yugi!" the shorter teen yelled as the Egyptian got up. "Not "boy"! It's Yugi!"

"Yugi. There are still things I must do in this country. But, when all the judgments are over. I will meet you again, I think. My name is Shadi. This is the second time I've told my name to a stranger."

The two of teens watched as Shadi walked away one looking confused and the other just stood there with worry.

"Weird guy."

Kaiya giggled at that before she placed a hand on Yugi's shoulders.

"Let's go home," she suggested.

Yugi looked up at her with a smile and nodded his head.

"Right."

With that the two of them headed for the entrances of the Museum before heading home.


	6. 6: Desperate Situation! Passionate Battl

_**_6_ _:_ _Desperate Situation_ _!_ _Passionate Battle of Friendship_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

The next night found everyone at the hospital after being told that Professor Yoshibori had been pushed out of his second floor window.

"Grandpa," Yugi said when his Grandfather came out into the hallway.

"Looks like it isn't fetal," Solomon told them. "Now it's late, so everyone return home."

"What about you, Grandpa?"

"Tonight I plan to stay with him all night," Solomon answered.

After talking a bit more, the group of teens left the hospital to head home for the night.

...My Line...

"But, what's going?" Anzu asked as they walked down the road while talking about what happened. "Kanekura-san and Professor Yoshibori. Two of the people on the Egypt excavation."

"It's obviously the curse!" Jonouchi suggested. "The curse!"

"Dude, there's no such thing as curses," sighed Kaiya while Yoru giggled.

"It's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission," Jonouchi went on like Kaiya didn't say anything.

Yoru started to giggle again while Kaiya felt an eye twitch in annoyances.

"Miho is scared!"

"Miho-chan, don't worry about anything," Honda told her. "There's no way such a thing like curses exist."

"Thank you, Honda," Kaiya stated as she threw her arms up in the air. "At least three of us are sane enough to know that curses are not real."

Yoru cackled as the playful glares that Kaiya got from Yugi and Anzu while Tristan just smirked.

"Even if they existed, I'd risk my life to protect you."

"With this hard head...he's more scary than any curse!"

"What was that?" Honda asked Jonouchi.

"Cut it out!" Anzu ordered them. "Don't create a fuss in the street!"

Kaiya and Yoru nodded in agreement with Anzu.

"Right, right." the two boys agreed.

The group continued to walk unaware that they were being watched. After a while of walking the group came to an intersection in the road where they decided to split up.

"Well, I go this way," Anzu told them.

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"See you again tomorrow!" Yugi called out to her as he waved.

Once Anzu left them, the rest continued till they came to another intersection where Kaiya decided to split.

"Well, I'm going this way," she stated.

The others nodded their heads.

"See you tomorrow," both Yugi and Yoru told her as she walked away.

Kaiya smiled as she waved over her shoulder before taking off into a run.

...My Line...

After a bit of walking, Kaiya came to a stop having sensed other behind her before he eyes became blank. It wasn't long till Kaiya found herself in her mind room with Shadi standing in front of her. Acting quickly, the Demigoddess removed one of her charms from the bracelets from her right wrist and had it turned into a trident that she then had right at the man's throat.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded with the air of a fighter and looked every bit the Warrior Sea Princess that she was.

'How is this possible,' Shadi thought as he looked at her and the trident that she holds. 'She shouldn't be here in front of me.' Kaiya's sea green eyes narrowed even more as she growled. "Forgive me for entering without permission, miss?" Shadi gave a bow before her. "I mainly which to drew out the other Yugi and I saw how protective of you, he is."

Kaiya out a sigh as she removed the trident from his throat before moving to the middle of the room.

"Very well," she said. "I'll allow you to test Yami, but be warned that if you do anything that I deem likely to kill Mutou Yugi then you will die." She looked at him with a bit of a glare. "However, once Yami wins, I want this place back to the way it is right now."

Shadi nodded his head before Kaiya vanished from the room. This allowed Shadi to look around the room. It was a beautiful room with sea blue with black boarder walls and royal sea green floors.

"The colors of the walls show that she has a bright personality, but black boarders reveal that she has a temper while the meaning of the color of the floor shows some kind of royal background," Stated Shadi before he looked in front of him where the wall was covered in paintings for her family and friends and the way they were painted told Shadi that she did them herself, but it was the two paintings in the middle that got his attention. "She's an artiest who loves her family and friends with everything she has." One was a painting of the other Yugi and it was framed in gold with carvings of Egyptian hieroglyphs around the frame. "But, this first middle painting shows that she has feelings for the Other Yugi that seem to be growing every day." The another painting was of a man in Ancient Greek clothing carrying a trident, but it was the fact that he had sea green eyes and fishermen tan that matched the girl's own that got his attention and the painting was in a sea blue frame with cravings of sea life around while on the top and on the bottom was writing in the Ancient Greek language. "And this other one is of the Greek God of the Sea, Poseidon. But, why does she have a painting of him? Not to mention that his eyes and skin tone matched her own as well." Shadi looked a bit longer at the painting before looking away. 'I'll think more on it later.' It was also then that he noticed that the different sea life paintings on the walls including those from Greek Myths such as mermaids, water nymphs, and nereids "It would also seem that she has a love for the sea and myths that revolve around it and Ancient Greek as well."

Right in front of the paintings, however, was a guitar, drums, flute, keyboards, and a microphone stand with music sheets scattered around the internments. "Not only is she an artiest...a painter, but also a musician as well with a love for not only playing, but also singing and song writing." However, next to that showed a row of Ninjitsu level belts and rows upon rows of weapons from daggers to the bow and arrows, however, there were no swords to be found among them. "She also seems to be a fighter and has training for a Warrior it was seem. I can under having training to fight in case she needs to defend herself, but the training to be a warrior as well? I'll also have to look more into that later." Shadi then looked to his right and saw more paintings, but this time of a different country. The one painting that stood out above the rest was the Eiffel Tower of Paris, France in a silver and sea foam green frame. "With a dream of going to a music and art school in Paris, France to seek a career in music or art."

He then looked to his left and along the wall was rows upon rows of books from fiction to history of Egypt and Greek with a few mangas. "This shows that she's a lover of reading and learning." He then looked behind at where the door to the room was to see that the walls where covered in carvings of Ancient Greek writing after Ancient Greek writing, however, it was the carving of a sea Dragon that was on the door that truly confused Shadi. "These writings shows that the young girl has a love her country and it's history, but it's truly the meaning of that carving of the dragon that alludes. This craving is truly a confusing one."

Shadi let out a sigh as felt sadness over come him with what he was about to do.

'Forgive me, young one, for messing with your mind room,' thought Shadi before he made the changes.

...My Line...

"What is that Jonouchi?" Honda asked as the rest of the group stood together.

"You can tell just by looking. It's a talisman! A talisman!"

"Then what's that below?"

"It happened to Kanekura and Professor Yoshibori! Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!"

"No way. How many times must I say it? Curses don't exist. Even if they did. As long as your heart is clean, you have nothing to fear!"

"Leave me along! Dammit!"

It was then that Kaiya walked into the room and past the group heading for her set.

"Kaiya, good morning!"

Kaiya sat down before looking over at Yugi, who started in surprise that she didn't join the group, before she gave a mincing smile to him.

...My Line...

"Really, Shadi?" Kaiya asked as she sat on the floor of her mind's room with the guitar in her lap. "You can't make that smile any more mincing? Good gods, your making look as insane as Hades"

"Forgive me?" asked Shadi as he just stood in front of her while they watched what was going on. "I am not use to smiling like you."

"Just don't then and if some one greets you then just nod in greeting," sighed Kaiya before she started to strum away on her guitar.

...My Line...

"Alright!" the couch yelled at the male students. "Today we'll measure your strength! But, first we must prepare the ground!" The male students all groan in annoyances. "Oh Mutou...Can you bring the white line maker?"

Yugi nodded his head before heading for the shade where he walked inside to look around unaware that outside watching by Kaiya.

"White line maker, white line maker," he chanted before he caught sight of it. "There it is!" When he went to get to the line maker a set of pipes fall making him look. "That was close!"

...My Line...

"SHADI!" Kaiya yelled in outrage as she glared at the man before her.

Shadi just cringe when he noticed that the black on the boarders of the wall had started to spread.

"I am only trying to bring out the Other Yugi," Shadi told her calmly.

"I swear Shadi if Yugi ends up killed because of this then you can bet, I will be after your ass," Kaiya growled at him as her normally light green eyes darkened.

'It's like facing a mother lioness hell bent on protecting her cubs,' thought Shadi while Kaiya kept glaring a hole in his back.

...My Line...

"Man! That sure was close. Be careful."

Yugi just nodded his head not at all noticing Kaiya leaning over the edge of the stairs watching.

"Things have to be organized," Honda was saying. "I can't overlook this as a Beautification member."

The three boys looked up when they heard the sound of a ball rolling down the stairs to notice a basketball coming towards Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi!" the two taller teens yelled when the ball had knocked down some flight of stairs. "Are you Okay?"

"It's no big deal," Yugi answered. "Just a light wound."

"You should go the infirmary."

...My Line...

"I wonder how Yugi is?" Jonouchi asked with a sigh. "Although it didn't seem bad."

"Class is going to start soon," Honda told Jonouchi as they walked towards the infirmary and it was then that they noticed Miho, Yoru, and Anzu outside of the infirmary. "Miho-chan! Yoru! Anzu!"

"Why are you in the infirmary?" Jonouchi asked.

"Are you sick? Hurt? Tell me! If you have anemia you can have all my blood!"

"God, you're depressing!"

"That's not it," Miho told them. "I saw Kaiya enter earlier. I was wondering if she was not feeling well?"

"I'm just here to make sure they are alright," Anzu stated.

"Kaiya did?" Honda asked Miho.

"Probably just sunstroke," Jonouchi suggested.

"Plus she's been acting strangely all day."

"Hey!" Jonouchi called as he opened the door. "Yugi!" Anzu and Yoru gasped in shock when they saw Kaiya trying to choke Yugi. "What are you doing?!"

Jonouchi ran over and Kaiya jump off of Yugi while Anzu joined the blonde.

"Show me your true power," Kaiya said only it wasn't her voice. "I do this so I can finish things with you! Or you'll never see your friend again."

"What?" Jonouchi asked as Kaiya took off running.

"What was with Kaiya just now?"

"Kaiya..."

"Nii-san?" Yoru asked in worry

"You okay, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked.

"Somehow."

Anzu looked at Yugi with worry.

"What I want to know is what did she mean that you'll never see her again?" she asked.

"Good question," Jonouchi agreed with her.

...My Line...

"DAMMIT SHADI **!** " Kaiya once again yelled in outrage as they watched her body walk up the stairs to the roof.

By this time the black was almost to the ceiling and Kaiya's eyes where almost pitch black. It took all of Shadi's training and courage to not run from the pissed off the Demigod teen.

"I do apologize, Miss."

"I DON'T WANT AN APOLOGY!" Kaiya continued to yell. "I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP WITH THE TACTICS THAT COULD KILL YUGI!"

'I never knew she could be this scary,' thought Shadi. 'This is worse then a lioness trying to protect her cubs...this is like a female T-Rex trying to protect HER cubs. I just pray that she doesn't decide to kill me.'

...My Line...

"See Kaiya?" Yugi asked the others when they meet up.

"Nope," Honda answered. "Haven't seen her.

"Hey...what was with Kaiya's voice?" Miho asked.

"The curse," Jonouchi stated again. "That's definitely that Egyptian curse!"

"Wait...If that's true...Then one of us..." Honda told him as they all stood their in silences for a bit. "For now, let's split up and search for Kaiya again!" The others all nodded their heads before taking off running. "Hey! Classes are occurring! Don't run in the corridor!"

Without Honda noticing, Shadi appeared right behind him.

...My Line...

It didn't take, Yugi long to spot Kaiya walking a different way.

"Kaiya!" Yugi yelled before he followed her to the roof where he saw Kaiya standing on a wooden beam on the other side of the fence held to the fence by ropes. "Kaiya!" Kaiya didn't say anything as she just stood to which Yugi rushed forward. "Kaiya!"

However, he came to a stop when he noticed the male Egyptian from the Museum standing there.

"I have been pushing you to draw out the other you...but, it seems you won't appear for me," Shadi stated as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"So that I can the Other Yugi...I will another method," Shadi answered.

"What are you saying?"

"Listen Yugi," Shadi told him. "That girl is my puppet. At my orders she will do anything." Yugi stared at him in shock. "Well, Yugi? Be raged...be hateful...be saddened! As the boundaries of your feelings...the Other Yugi is waiting!" Just then the puzzle light up which caused Shadi to stare wide eyed. 'Come...the Other Yugi.'

"Shadi," Yami growled once he was standing in front of the man.

"So we finally meet, the Other Yugi."

"Kaiya-hime...how dare you use her in your game!" Yami just growled.

"I will finish things with you no matter what," stated Shadi. "Yugi, if you lose the game...you will lose that girl." Yami glared at him, but compared to Kaiya it was nothing that Shadi couldn't handle. "Before I explain the rules...let me say one thing. About the Millennium Puzzle...You may have thought it a coincidence that you solved the puzzle...but, that is wrong. The Millennium Puzzle chose you. It has been waiting 5000 years. My family were also chosen by the Millennium Items."  
"So...don't be telling me we're buddies," Yami told him. "I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the game's rules!"

"Don't be frightened Yugi," Shadi told Yami which confused him.

"What?" Yami asked. "Frightened?"

"Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power," Shadi answered somewhat. "The unknown Millennium Puzzle's power. That is the weakness of the heart. As proof, look there."

One of the statues holding the ropes tied to the fence broke making Yami gasp.

"Kaiya."

"Yugi, didn't you realize the game's already started?" Shadi asked. "Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart...statues will break, one after another." Yami's glare deepened a bit more. "If the remaining 3 break, you lose the girl. But, you have an opportunity to win. Tied to the rope is the Millennium Key." Yami looked and saw that the three remaining ropes went through the loop on the key's handle while another rope tied it to a statue and the fence to keep it in place. "And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart."

"I see," Yami stated. "So before my heart statues break...if your heart statute breaks first..."

"That's right," Shadi agreed with a nod. "When that happens the Millennium Key will go along the rope so that the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Key, she will regain her senses and I will have lost. Understand? The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser."

"A game to probe each other's weakness of the heart, eh?" asked Yami.

"So let us begin?" asked Shadi as the winds picked up around them. "Let's go Yugi. The first ordeal!"

Just then the roof broke taking Yami by surprise, but when the other Yugi looked down saw two something glowing from the depths.

'This is...' thought Yami before he backed up, however, two clawed hands came up out of the ground grabbing his arms as the head of a monster appeared from the ground behind Yami.

"Yugi, to escape that Amemit you have to clear the ordeal," Shadi told him. "This game is...the Shadow Concentration." Just them 9 slated tablets appeared from the floor. "Behind those slates are pairs of the same picture."

"Wait moment!" Yami yelled in surprise. "There are 9 slates! There's one too much for Concentration!"

"That is correct," agreed Shadi. "The middle one is the only one left over. In this game you have to say what the middle slate is. However, for those 9 slates...you can only turn them over once!" Yami gasped in shock. "I will tell you the key to this riddle...Those slates are a mirror that reflect the Amemit."

'The image behind those ancient slates?' thought Yami. 'That's...' Just then a breaking of one of the statues got his attention making him gasp. "KAIYA!"

'One more time...recall everything,' he thought. 'Shadi said the slates are a mirror that reflects the monster. Mirror...mirrors reflect the face. So...since this is concentration, that means there are 4 pairs. If the slates are a mirror, then they should reflect this monster. The pairs this monster has...as well as they thing it only has one of.'

Yami's eyes widen before he glared at Shadi. "I've got it! The pairs are ears, eyes, nostrils, hands...And...the only singular thing it has is the mouth!"

The monster then vanished freeing Yami while the slates turned over reveal the pairs and the singular before it to vanished.

"Splendid job Yugi," Shadi congratulate him. "But, the match has only just started. Let me introduce your playmate for the next game."

Yami looked to his right as a pillar of what looked like fire appeared, but once it disappeared Yami let out a gasp as a Jonouchi look alike was standing there.

"Jonouchi-kun?"

"I have made that friend from your memory real," Shadi told him. "I revived your friend from the time when he bullied you."

"What?" Yami asked as he looked over.

'Jonouchi' took the Puzzle and once he has the Puzzle in hand a part of the floor disappeared leaving only a small part.

"You two will take turns rolling that Puzzle like a die," Shadi started to explain. "Where the Puzzle points...the opponent must take two steps in that direction. The first one to make the opponent to jump off wins. Now Yugi. Let me see you smash that terrible memory from your past."

'With out a doubt, this Jonouchi-kun is Shadi's illusion,' Yami thought. 'But, what if it really is him under Shadi's spell? Could it be?'

"This is your treasure?" illusion Jonouchi asked with a smirk. "Yugi." The illusion turned to face him. "Damn it. How can you really treasure something like this when there's a woman present?"

Just then two statues broke as both Yami and Yugi were confused, worried, and scared.

'Kaiya,' Yami thought as he looked back at the girl. 'Damn it...just one more statue.'

"Let's get started," illusion Jonouchi suggested. "I challenge you, Yugi." The illusion dropped the puzzle on the ground. "The Puzzle points that way." The illusion pointed behind Yami. "Now Yugi, face the edge and take two steps forward." Yami did just that. "Now it's your turn, Yugi."

"I will not roll," stated Yami. "I don't want to play this game with you, Jonouchi-kun."

"Then you pass right?" the illusion asked as it picked up the Puzzle. "My turn again." Once again the fake Jonouchi tossed the Puzzle on the ground. "It's facing the edge again, Yugi." Yami once again stepped forward till he was right at the edge. "You've finally reached the edge. Don't tell me you're passing again."

"Yes, pass for me," Yami agreed.

"Have you given up on the game?" asked Shadi. "Do you admit your defeat, Yugi?"

"You're wrong Shadi," answered Yami. "I...believe...in my friend."

"Believe you say?" Shadi asked. "Yugi, you are unable to crush your past. This ordeal traps you because your heart is too believing and weak. Know this, true strength comes from believing only in oneself. Now! Roll the Puzzle once last time! End the game!" The illusion of Jonouchi just stood there surprising Shadi. "What's wrong? Why do you not cast the Puzzle?" To Shadi shock, the illusion started to vanish. "What? The illusion of the past is disappearing!"

Yami walked forward once the illusion vanished and picked up the dropped Millennium Puzzle.

"My friend is no longer as he was in the past," Yami told Shadi. "It's no use trying to confuse me with illusion." Just then the sound of the rope breaking caught their attention. "The rope holding Kaiya up!"

Once the ground reappeared, Yami rushed over to the fence and once he reached the fence he were surprised to see Jonouchi on the edge outside of a window holding the beam up.

"Kaiya!" he called out. "I'm here now, so don't worry!"

'Jonouchi-kun!'

Shadi watched everything as it played out surprised at what was going when creaks started to appear in his own statue.

"Shadi, you do not understand," Yami informed him. "Do you know where true strength comes from?"

'The power in believing in once's friends?'

Just then his own heart statue allowing the Millennium Key to slide down the last rope and touch Kaiya's hand bring her back to her senses.

"Oh...where is this?" she asked as she looked down before she screamed when she noticed how high up she was. "What? What's going on?"

"Hurry up and returned to the roof," ordered Jonouchi making her to look at him before she started to crawl across the beam. "Hurry!" Just then he looked down to see a possessed Honda. "Honda!"

This caused the beam to shake just as Kaiya made to the edge of the roof, but she started to fall backwards when Yugi grabbed her.

"Kaiya!" he called.

The beam fall from Jonouchi's hands allowing the Millennium Key to touch Honda and snapping him out of it.

"Why am I here?" he asked as he freaked out.

"Shut up!" ordered Jonouchi. "Don't shake!"

"Everyone!" Miho called out as she rushed over to them with Anzu and Yoru right behind her. "Are you guys okay?"

Yugi where finally able to get Kaiya over the fence and onto the roof before Miho hugged her.

"H-hey! I can't move!"  
"No! I can't die before I become calls president!"

"You'll never make it! Relax, I'll win it for you! So let go!"

"You're the one who won't make it!"

It was with great relief when Honda and Jonouchi finally joined them on the roof before they started to leave to head to home.


	7. 7: Underhanded Tick, Digital Pets Riot!

_**_7_ _:_ _Underhanded Tick, Digital Pets Riot!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

"So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world," the teacher said in class, a week later sounding boring. Just then a noise that sounded like a phone ringing went off. "What?"

Kaiya looked over just in time to see Jonouchi duck under his desk which made her let out a sigh before facing forward.

"Man. I just cleaned it. Here you go."

Just then the teacher cleared his throat making the blonde to look up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Jonouchi got back into his set.

"You don't know, Sensei?" Jonouchi asked. "It's the new Digital Pet product." Jonouchi held up his pet to show the teacher. "I'm taking care of my pet. You have to take care of feeding it and taking it to the toilet. How the pet turns out depends on how you raise it. And...The new difference is that Digital Pets can now date. So that means you can create an even more personalized pet! Heh! It's really popular." Kaiya rolled her eyes as the teacher hit Jonouchi in the head while glaring at him. "Ouch!"

"I'm telling you to not do it during class!" the Sensei yelled at him.

...My Line...

"Silly," Anzu stated when the bell signaling break rung. "Why didn't you switch it off?"

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off!" Jonouchi informed her. "I want it to hurry and grow."

"Well it takes time, it can't be helped," Anzu told him. "Well, I suppose that's it's cute point."

She had by that time pulled out her own Pet along with Yugi.

"If you properly care for it you'll get a good outcome," Yugi added. "It's like it's your child."

"Yeah," agreed Jonouchi. "Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!"

"What a waste!" yelled Honda who had came in at that moment making Kaiya and Yoru sweatdropped before they went to take care of their own Pets. "To waste time on that...truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

"What was that?" Jonouchi asked as Honda walked over to them.

"You didn't have to say all that," scolded Anzu.

"Honda-kun, this is fun," Yugi told him.

"No, I have no interest," stated Tristan.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right?" asked Jonouchi. "It's sold out everywhere."

"I did not become a Beautification Member to clean up Digital Pet droppings," Honda informed Jonouchi. "What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of Digital Pets spread to all humanity...I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, Beautification Member...as Honda Hiroto!"

"Good morning," Miho greeted as she finally showed up for school.

"Miho-chan, good morning..."

Kaiya and Yoru looked at each other before letting out sighs while hanging their heads.

"What do you mean "good morning"?" Anzu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Second period is already over."

"Well...it's hard to take care of her," answered Miho as she showed them her Digital Pet that was a head with feet and hair that has a bow in it. "She also slept late last night."

Miho smiled at them while Honda went gaga over her.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" asked Yugi.

"I definitely want to go to Australia," answered Miho.

"Australia?" asked Anzu.

"Here," Miho said as she held up a poster. "This. Didn't you know? It's this Sunday...A pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!"

"I see," sighed Anzu before she looked over at Jonouchi. "So that's why Jonouchi is so desperate."

"Well, I could go on a foreign trip without this device," Jonouchi told her.

"But...Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair."

"Pair?" Honda asked when he finally snapped out of his daze before he grabbed Miho's hand. "Miho-chan, leave it to me. I swear as a Beautification Member that I will make you win!"

"Really?" Miho asked with a squeal while the others watched.

"Hey!" Jonouchi called out. "What was all that before about humanity?"

"I just realized it," answered Honda. "There is no difference between reality and the digital world."

"Oh, really?" Anzu asked.

Kaiya and Yoru rolled their eyes before looking at each other.

"Yes, there is," the two said at the same time.

"Good luck, Honda," Miho told him with a smile.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi called when he spotted a boy wearing glasses this made both Kaiya and Yoru look over. "Haiyama-kun, aren't you going to play with Digital Pets?"

"I don't have one," Haiyama answered.

"Haiyama, you there?" a male from the door asked as he looked in.

Both Yoru and Kaiya had stood up when they noticed who was at the door in case they had to get violent.

"Kujirada-kun," Haiyama said in surprised when he saw the other boy.

"Come here for a bit," Kujirada told him.

Haiyama agreed tamely before he ran over to Kujirada.

"Haiyama-kun..."

Kaiya almost groaned while Yoru actually did groan when they saw Yugi follow the two before looking at each other.

"Stay here with the others, Yoru," Kaiya told her as she moved towards the door. "I'll go and make sure that Yugi doesn't get hurt."

"Alright, but be careful, the both of you," Yoru agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

Kaiya just stood next to Yugi who was sneaking along the wall till the reached the boy's restroom which they saw the two boys enter. Yugi opened the door and looked in while the female Egyptian just stood against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Could that be a kickback?" Yugi asked when he pulled back quickly just before Kujirada walked out with Haiyama following shortly after. "Haiyama-kun..."

"Ah, Yugi-kun?" Haiyama asked when he turned around, but his eyes widen slightly when he noticed Kaiya. "Kaiya-chan?"

"Are you...umm..."

"You saw?" Haiyama asked Yugi at once which made Yugi to nod his head. "Yugi-kun, don't tell anyone! Don't! Don't!"

"But..."

"I don't want anyone to know," Haiyama told him looking worried which made Yugi nod again. "Thank you. Bye."

"Haiyama-kun," Yugi whispered making Kaiya looked down at Yugi with worry as he watched Haiyama walk away with sadness. "Haiyama-kun!" The other boy stopped. "Ummm...you know...If you ever want to talk, you can come to me any time. We're classmates after all."

Haiyama turned around with a smile.

"Thank you," he said. "You sure are nice, Yugi-kun."

"Not really..." Yugi tried to say as he blushed. "Oh right..." He reached into his pocket as he ran up to Haiyama. "Haiyama." He came to stop in front of the other boy with the item that he had taken out of his pocket. "I have plenty of these. You can have this one." Yugi placed the item in Haiyama's hands. "Let's enter the contest together." He then ran back over to Kaiya. "Bye!"

The two of them then headed back to the others to continue with the day.

…My Line...

"Order! Respect!"

Kaiya sat in her set after the bell rung with her books out and ready.

"Okay, let's begin home room," the teachers told them with a smile. "Uh?" Everyone then looked back at the empty set in confusion. "Where's Honda?"

"He left this," one of the male students answered as he stood up with a latter in hand.

"Taking the day off to raise a child?" the teacher asked confused.

"Sensei!" Yoru called as she raised her hand from her set next to Yugi. "I think he meant Digital Pet!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the teacher asked angrily.

"It can't be," groaned Jonouchi.

Kaiya let her head fall onto her desk with a sigh while Yoru just shook her head.

...My Line...

It was the next day, and school had just let out and right now the rest of the gang was walking room without Honda with them.

"Man, what is that Honda, guy thinking?" Jonouchi asked. "He hasn't been to school since that time."

"I look forward to the contest," sighed Miho.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked when they noticed a group of kids standing around a window of a store so the group walked up to see what was going only for Yugi to get surprised. "A gold pet!"

"What is that?" Anzu asked confused.

"Oh," said Yugi as he looked at the girls. "A limited edition Digital Pet, only a hundred were sold. They say you can raise an amazing pet!"

"So you're saying with that there's no way you can lose the contest?" asked Jonouchi in surprise.

"I want! I want!"

Kaiya reached over and gently smacked Miho upside the head before giving her a glare that made her back off.

"But, it's 50,000 yen," sighed Yugi.

"50,000 yen?" asked Jonouchi in shock.

"It's a premium item after all," said Yugi.

Miho looked at the gold pet in awe when all of a sudden she was pushed out of the way along with the other kids.

"Move!" an all to familiar voice yelled. "Move!"

"Isn't it Kujirada?" Jonouchi asked as he moved out of the way with the others.

"The Gold Pet is mine!" Kujirada told them all before he put his hand through the glass and taking the pet.

"Hey!" the store employee yelled as he came out.

"Price of the wares and repairs," Kujirada told him as he let money to ran down.

"Got it, got it, got it!"

Kaiya glared at the guy while standing slightly in front of Yugi, who to was glaring at Kujirada as he turned around and laughed while walking away.

"That bastard...he didn't even have money to but lunch before. Just rice money."

"But, it was said before," Anzu started to explain. "He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild. He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho asked.

...My Line...

The next day one could find the gang hanging out in class as the break bell rung. Kaiya sat with Yoru and Yugi at the older twins disk taking care of their Digital Pets.

"How cute!" yelled Miho as she watched Yugi's pet eat. "It's eating!"

"I call him Yu-2," Yugi told the two girls.

"Yu-2?" Anzu asked with a smile. "Mine is pretty good, too. Here."

She then took out her pet and showed them the pet that looked like a head with a ribbon and feet.

"Anzu's is cute too," Miho sighed.

"Her name is Sumomo," said Anzu with a smile. "I'm pretty proud of her."

Yoru smiled as she showed them her pet which looked like a ferret with wings.

"Cute!" Miho squealed.

"Her name is Tadaki," Yoru told them. "Kaiya and I have already done a data exchanged."

"Really?" Yugi asked in surprise before he looked at the Demigoddess. "Can we see yours Kaiya?"

"Sure," answered Kaiya with a nod of her head. "Here she is." Kaiya held up her own pet where everyone saw that in a sea like setting was a mermaid with her wavy hair was pulled back into a half ponytail. "I named her, Delphi, after the Greek Seer that gave prophecies to the Demigods for the Greek Sun God, Apollo."

"She's amazing," Anzu and Miho sighed with awe.

"Wait a moment!" Jonouchi yelled making them all to look over at him.

"What's up Jonouchi?" Kaiya asked.

"Too bad...the championship is going to my pet, Joe," Jonouchi told them as he showed them.

They all looked closely to see that it looked a head with legs and feet while it had an question mark on top.

"It's not cute," sighed Miho.

"The only resemblance is that they are both cheeky," stated Anzu.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi told them before he looked at Yugi. "Yo, Yugi. Mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both of ours grow."

"Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Joe's wild characteristics," agreed Yugi.

"Alright then...link up!"

The two of them linked up their Digital Pet's and they watched as Joe walked onto Yu-2's screen.

"There he is!" Jonouchi cheered. "There he is!"

They all gasped when Joe started to kick Yu-2.

"He's bullying him!"

"It really is just like you!"

Yugi laughed nervously till Yu-2 patted Joe's head to which Jonouchi's pet walked back to his own screen.

"The data exchange is done," cheered Yugi. "After this there should be come kind of change to his growth."

Kaiya smiled at Yugi before she noticed that Jonouchi was looking at her with a sigh she linked hers up with his and giggled as Delphi used her tail to hit Joe before helping him up.

"Say Yugi," Kaiya spoke up after she and Jonouchi unlinked their pets. "Want to data exchange with me as well?"

A smile appeared on Yugi's face.

"Sure," he agreed before Kaiya linked her Digital Pet up with Yugi's.

Everyone watched as Delphi swim up to Yu-2's screen and gave him a peck on the cheek which made Yu-2 to blush before he hugged Delphi. By now both Yugi and Kaiya couldn't look at each other without blushing as they unlinked their Pets once the Mermaid returned.

"Alright!" Jonouchi cheered. "Australia is mine!"

"He is taking it?" Kujirada asked as he walked up to them.

"Kujirada-kun!" yelled Yugi in surprise.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me," he told them with a smirk while holding up his digital pet.

"Kujirada, don't get a big head just cause you got a Gold Pet," Jonouchi told him. "There's no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked. "This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!"

Kaiya and Yoru made a face at the pet that Kujirada had raised that looked some kind of alien.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality," stated Anzu.

"No way, that's yours?" asked Jonouchi.

"If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets," Kujirada told them.

"Money again?"

"His strength ain't just for show," Kujirada stated as he then took Anzu's digital pet from her and linked it up to his own. "Go, DevilMaster!"

"My Sumomo-chan!" cried Anzu as they all in horror as her digital pet was deleted.

"DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets," Kujirada informed them.

"Kujirada, you bastard!" yelled Jonouchi.

"Shall he eat yours, too?"

"Works for me," Jonouchi answered. "Try it if you can!" They all watched as the two hooked their pets up together and as DevilMaster enter the screen. "Beat him up, Joe!" They all watched as Joe went for a sneak attack and managed to get a kick in. "Alright, good!"

"How cheap."

"No use! No use!"

Then once again to everyone's horror Joe was deleted as well.

"Joe!" Joey cried.

"The Australia trip is mine," laughed Kujirada. "Don't worry about it."

"How mean Kujirada!"

"Yeah," Miho agreed with Yugi. "How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!"

"You're one to talk," Anzu told her.

Kujirada-kun...everyone raised their Digital Pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!"

"Shut up!" Kujirada told Yugi. "In this world, those who have money win!" He then moved to take Yugi's pet. "I'll eat yours too!"

"Leave him alone!" Yoru yelled as she got in front of her Brother.

Kaiya then placed a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder which made the blonde to look over at her in time to noticed that her eyes were a darker green then usual and that she had a scowl on her face.

"That's it Kujirada," she growled making all of them to look at her. "No one messy with my friends and their pets and get's away with it." She then held up her own pet. "Try picking on some one you can stand up to you."

Kujirada just laughed as they hooked up their digital pets. Everyone watched as Delphi once again used her tail and hit DevilMaster with it in the stomach before she dived under the waters and then pulled him under making the evil pet fight to breath. The others cheered at this before Delphi went in for the finishing by pulling a bow out from nowhere and fired an arrow at DevilMaster which resoluted into his deletion.

"No!" Kujirada yelled.

"Never mess with my friends again," smirked Kaiya.

"Damn it," growled Kujirada as he walked away.

"That's what you get!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Kaiya, you're so amazing!"

"Great job!"

"That was amazing," Anzu cheered as Kaiya unhooked her pet from Kujirada's now empty one.

"That was great work, Kaiya," Honda told the Greek girl as he walked over to them with his eyes closed.  
"Thanks Honda," Kaiya said with a smile.

"Honda!" the others all yelled.

"When did you get here?" Anzu asked him.

"Just now," he answered before he opened his eyes to show how tired he was. "I have raised the ultimate pet. Three days without sleep or rest...this is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!"

The Digital Pet had a plump body with two arms, a broom attached to it right hand, two legs with feet, and a strawberry shape head. This had the others either snickering or giggling in the girls cases.

"I should have you know that Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist," explained Honda. "He's truly the Beautification Member of the Digital World."

"That truly just like Honda," sighed Anzu.

It was then that they all heard something fall to the ground making them to turn around.

"Haiyama, what's wrong?" Honda asked confused.

"No...nothing..."

...My Line...

It was after school and Kaiya told the others that she needed to go to the Museum to meet up with her parents that she'll see them tomorrow before taking off. However, half way to there, Kaiya was struck from behind and fall unconscious.

...My Line...

Both Yoru and Yugi were walking home and they were both in thought though about to different things when they noticed Kujirada running in front of them carrying a large bag over his shoulder.

"What was that?" Yugi asked his Sister.

"I think that was Kujirada," Yoru answered before she took off after him. "Come on, let's follow him!"

"Right," agreed Yugi before he followed.

...My Line...

"Ow, my head," groaned Kaiya as she regained conscious with her hand on her head. Once she was setting up, the young Demigod looked around the place with a look of confusion. "Where am I?"

Just then she noticed Kujirada, but it looked like he hadn't noticed her yet when he suddenly collapsed allowing her to see the wipe marks on his back.

"Kaiya-chan. Welcome."

There was a snap of a whip making Kaiya look up at the sound to see Haiyama with the whip in hand.

"Haiyama?" Kaiya asked confused, but she noticed that he had a crazed smile on his face. "Why are you here?"

"My pet is pretty pathetic isn't he?" Haiyama asked her. "I was just punishing him."

"What was that?"

"He was my pet," Haiyama informed her. "He always had an inferiority complex...so I used money as a feed to make him grow. It was pretty interesting."  
"Don't tell me...you...!"

"But...He lost at mere Digital Pet. He's useless. I want a strong pet!"

"You bastard!" Kaiya yelled as she stood up. "How can you treat humans as pets?! Your rotten!"

"What's wrong with that?" Haiyama asked her. "Using sweet feed to raise it, it's fun. But, I did a poor job raising him. In the middle he transferred schools. And he got hospitalized."

"What?" Kaiya asked. "His attitude suddenly changed...so it's was your fault? Unforgivable! I want nothing to do with guys like you!"

"Can you do it?" Haiyama asked. "At any rate let me thank you for taking care of my pet."

Haiyama once again snapped his whip on the floor.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled.

Kaiya turned around in surprise to see Yugi and Yoru standing there with glares.

"Yugi, Yoru!" she said in surprise. "Why are you two here?"

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun...so I followed after Kujirada-kun," Yugi answered while Yoru just glared at the boy in front of her. "But, this is how it is...Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!"

"You saw me during feeding time didn't you?" Haiyama asked. "Oh, right. This childish game...let me return."

He then tossed the Digital Pet that Yugi gave onto the ground next to Kujirada.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi asked as he rushed forward.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama told him as he swung his whip at Yugi.  
"YUGI!" Kaiya and Yoru yelled.

Yoru rushed over to her Brother and took the hit meant for him which sent her crashing into her Brother and knocking them both to the floor.

"Yoru! Yugi!"

"What fools," stated Haiyama. "Completely worthless as a pet."

"You bastard!" Kaiya yelled as went to hit him before he launched his whip at her, but she just dodge it with ease before she hand spring back away form him to keep from getting hit in the face. 'Damn. I can't get close to him.'

"Kaiya-chan, finished already?" Haiyama asked, however, Kaiya was looking around the room to see if she can used anything to close enough. "Kaiya-chan! Hey, I'm talking to you, Kaiya-chan!" Yugi managed to get his unconscious Sister off of him and laid her down gently. "Kaiya-chan...actually I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

"What was that?"

"It's fun when you get used to it," Haiyama told her. "The lifestyle of a pet. And for feed..." He creaked his whip that hit Yugi knocking him down again. "What do you think?"

This had Kaiya growling under her breath while her eyes started to change colors again.

"Haiyama...you're the only one I'll never forgive."

"A pet shouldn't look at it's master like that!" Haiyama yelled at her before he sent the whip at her.

However, using her ability as a Demigoddess and user of Ninjitsu, she managed to dodge again and kept dodging the whip.

"Haiyama," she growled as she finally came to a stop.

"What a fool," Haiyama smirked. "But, that's fun. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

Kaiya let out a gasp when she saw the glow of the Millennium Puzzle before it lit up Yami's face.

"Yami!" Kaiya cried out as Haiyama turned around.

"Yugi!"

"Now...it's game time," Yami stated with a smirk of his own.

"What?" Haiyama asked.

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet?"

Yami picked up Haiyama's discarded Digital Pet and hooked Yugi's up with it. Then behind the two their Digital Pet's appeared though Kaiya gagged when she saw Haiyama's pet.

"Sounds interesting," Haiyama told him. "I love this kind of thing. Go! Eat that loser!"

"Loser?" Yami asked as Haiyama's pet charged before Yu-2 did as well.

Kaiya watched in awe and surprise as the two pets went at each other before Yu-2 was hit.

"Such a weak loser is no match!" laughed Haiyama.

"It's okay...this loser can...beat you."

Yu-2 looked back at Yami and gave him a nod before going at the other pet again.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama yelled as both Kaiya and Yami gasped when the ugly pet grabbed a hold of Yu-2 before they heard a beeping sound. "What?"

A smirk came to Yami's lips when he heard the sound.

"The effect of the data exchange has appeared," Yami answered him. "This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet's evolves."

"What?" Haiyama asked. "Evolves?"

"The change caused by Joe's and Delphi's data has appeared," Yami answered.

Just then Yu-2 turned into a Digital Pet version of Yami making Kaiya gasp.

"What?" Haiyama asked. "I sense great energy!" Yu-2 charged forward and nailed the other pet sending it to the ground. "What? Get up!"

Haiyama then used his whip to hit his pet two times.

"Haiyama, the match is over," Yami told him.

"Not yet!" Haiyama told him before he whipped his pet once again. "Alright, that's it!" The Pet rosed up, but instead of going after Yu-2, it went after Haiyama. "Stop! I raised you!"

"The door of darkness opens," Yami stated as it looked like the pet eat Haiyama. "Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose." Kaiya managed to follow Yami as he walked over Haiyama who was on the ground. "There's more to pets then food and whips. Love is needed. Seems even in the end you never understood that." He then turned to look Kaiya, who walked up to him. "Kaiya-hime?"

Kaiya smiled at him when she noted the question in his voice.

"I'm fine Yami," she told him. "That was nothing. My Ninjitsu Sensei is faster then that."

Yami just nodded before the two of them walked over to Yoru to make sure that she was alright.


	8. 8: Explosion! Yo-Yo Ultimate Technique!

_**_8_ _:_ _Explosion!_ _Yo-Yo Ultimate Technique_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

"Miracle Yo-Yo?" both Anzu and Miho asked as Jonouchi and Kaiya showed off their Yo-Yos.

"The finest street item right now is this Yo-Yo," Jonouchi told them while Kaiya performed tricks with her Yo-Yo.

"Is something that old really popular?" Anzu asked looking confused.

"They've been really cheap lately," answered Yugi.

"Alright," said Jonouchi with a smile and a determined look. "Now I'll show my Yo-Yo techs! First is sleeping, which is the basic technique...Longer sleeper!"

Jonouchi showed them the trick before allowing his Yo-Yo to hang in the air while spinning.

"The Yo-Yo stopped mid-air and is still spinning," cheered Miho as they all watched.

"And if you touch the floor while in sleep mode...Walk the dog!"

Jonouchi allowed his still spinning Yo-Yo to touch the ground and roll a few feet away before he brought it back.

"How cute," Miho stated.

"What?" Anzu asked. "It's just the old walk the dog."

"Then I'll show you an even more amazing technique!" Jonouchi stated. "Loop to loop!"

"JONOUCHI!" Kaiya yelled as she ducked the Yo-Yo that Jonouchi was spinning around in a loop.

"That's dangerous!" Anzu added as she slight ducked the Yo-Yo as well.

"Hey, Jonouchi," Honda greeted as he grabbed the Yo-Yo out of the air. "Don't bring toys to this sacred learning institution."

"An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of Yo-Yos," Jonouchi told him while Kaiya nodded her head in agreement with him.

"Old Man!" Honda yelled.

"Plus if I wanted to learn then I would have stayed in Tokyo and did Home Schooling," Kaiya stated.

"But, it's so cool," Miho cheered with sparkly eyes. "Miho wants to try the Yo-Yo, too!"

"What are you saying, Miho-chan?" Honda asked with watery eyes. "If anything were to happen while you were playing with a Yo-Yo..." Kaiya face palmed while shaking her head as Honda image what could happen. "If anything happened...Miho-chan...please...Just don't do the Yo-Yo. It's dangerous. Too dangerous."

"Your the dangerous one," Jonouchi told him.

"Got that right," agreed Kaiya with a nod of her head.

"But...Honda is partially right," spoke up Anzu which made Kaiya to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you hear that story? About the vagrant group with the Yo-Yos. Not only do they take money, they also use Yo-Yos as weapons to attack people. Many of our school's students have fallen victim it seems."

"What?" Jonouchi asked in shock. "Is that true?"

"A Yo-Yo isn't a tool for hurting people..." stated Yugi.

"Yugi is right," Jonouchi seconded before he shared a look with Kaiya who gave nod of her head. "Alright! I will properly punish those idiots!"

...My Line...

"A vagrant group that uses Yo-Yos?" asked Yugi as he sat at his desk where he was pulling out his homework while Yoru laid on his bed. "It's Jonouchi and Kaiya...I suppose they really are going to confront them. I wonder if they'll be okay?"

Yoru looked at her Brother with a smile.

"They'll be fine, Yugi," she answered. "After all they can take care of themselves."

Yugi just nodded his head before he got started on his homework.

...My Line...

"Unbelievable!" Honda yelled when he noticed that Joey's set was empty. "This is a big incident! Joey being absent from school...His health is supposed to be his one good point..."

"This is the first time Jonouchi has been absent," Miho added.

"I kind of miss him when he's gone," Anzu told them with a smile.

"He's not the only one," Yoru spoke up while towards them. "Kaiya isn't in school either and I just got a call from her Mother saying that she hasn't been home since yesterday."

"Honda, you haven't heard anything?" Yugi asked.

"No," answered Honda. "And he hasn't contacted the school either it seems."

"Could it be...Something happened with him, Kaiya, and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?"

"Anyway, after school let's go check out Joey's house," suggested Honda before looked at Yoru. "We won't need to check out Kaiya's place with her parents worried about her, right?"

Yoru nodded her head in answer while looking at Kaiya's also empty set.

...My Line...

"Honda," Yugi spoke as they walked towards Jonouchi's place once the school let out. "You've known Jonouchi since middle school?"

"Yeah," agreed Honda. "I've also visited his home once before."

It didn't take them long to come to an apartment building.

"Isn't this it?" Miho asked.

"If I recall he's the first one on the third floor," Honda answered before they walked in and up to the third floor. "This is it." Honda reached up and knocked on the door a few times. "Excuse me." Before knocking again. "Excuse me."

"Seems like no one's home," stated Anzu.

"But, it's not locked," Miho told them when she opened the door.

"Miho-chan!" Honda said in shock. "Don't enter people's homes without permission!"

"It's okay," Miho told him with a smile. "We're just taking a peek."

They all looked into the apartment only to see a beer bottle heading their way which shattered on the door freaking them all out.

"You shitty kid!" a male voice yelled from inside. "Why've you been gone since yesterday?!"

"Sorry!" they all yelled as they closed the door and ran for it.

...My Line...

Once they reached the park, the group stopped to catch their breathes.

"What a surprise," panted Yugi before he and the three girls looked back at Honda. "Hey, that was..."

"It's his dad," agreed Honda. "He's always been that way from what I've heard. That is the reason he doesn't invite his friends to his home." Tristan then looked at them. "But, where did Jonouchi and Kaiya go? Seems the two didn't return home yesterday."

"At any rate, let's all search for them," Yugi suggested.

The group went looking for their two missing friends by going to their favorite hang outs hick even the dojo where Kaiya likes to go to let off steam and learn new fighting moves.

...My Line...

"No good," sighed Honda. "Their not anywhere. "We've been to all the placed that Yoru and I could think of."

"Jonouchi, Kaiya," sighed Yugi as he looked down.

"Man...that guy never changes," Honda growled. "I thought he got better when he entered high school...and now he even dragged Kaiya into his messes."

"Huh?" cried Anzu. "If that's that better...then that means he was even worse in middle school?"

"Yup," answered Honda. "He..."

Just then they all heard some get punched and hit the ground close by. So the group walked towards the alleyway where the noise came from to see a group of boys beating on a student.

"I'm sorry," the kid said.

"What?" one of the gang members asked. "You think you can just apologize for stepping on someone's foot?"  
"S-Sorry," the kid apologize again.

"Those are Rintama school uniforms," Honda mumbled. "As usual the bad ones always gather together."

Yugi looked at the gathered group before he noticed both Jonouchi and Kaiya standing there.

"Jonouchi! Kaiya!"

"Why are they with those people?" Anzu asked shocked while the other three yelled in surprise.

"Just give it all you got," the guy wearing the green beanie said when he punch the kid knocking him to the ground, but was holding his wallet. Once he took the money and toss the kid his wallet, he then turned to the two Domino High students with them. "Jonouchi, Kaiya. We'll show you two where our gathering spot is." He wrapped his arm around Jonouchi's shoulders while the blonde kept Kaiya close to him. "It's a nice shop called J'z."

"Yugi!" Anzu called out as Yugi ran after them.

"Jonouchi! Kaiya!" he called out making the Rintama group along with Joey and Kaiya stopped walking and while the others looked back at Yugi, the two of them remained facing forward though they did look over their shoulders. "Why did you two miss school?" The others ran over to him. "Why are you two with those people?"

"Those people?" the guy wearing the bean asked. "You mean us?" He then looked at the two. "Jonouchi, Kaiya, do you two know that brat?"

"No, we don't know them," Jonouchi answered while Kaiya just nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

"Jonouchi! Kaiya!"

Jonouchi and Kaiya just ignored him and started to walk away when other of the guys got in front of them.

"Jonouchi," the guy said. "You've really calmed down." Honda started in surprise at the guy. "Ever since you started going to Domino High, you've been handing out with that kid. You should have come to Rintama with us. With me." He then looked at Kaiya with a smirked. "And this fine young female fighter should have joined Rintama as well. I wish there was more like her."

"No, Jonouchi, Kaiya!" yelled Yugi. "Let's go back together."

"I'm tired of your whining!" the beanie guy told him. "You brat!"

He had spun around and was about to punch Yugi while the leader of the group stopped him.

"Let's let Kaiya have the honors," he told him before he looked at the young Demigoddess. "Go ahead Kaiya. Show this brat that your not his friend, but ours."

Kaiya looked at Jonouchi as if to ask him about it with just her eyes and when he gave nod, she turned around with her head bowed. Yugi and the others watched as Kaiya walked up to the tri-haired teen.

"Forgive me Yugi?" she whispered so quietly that only the spirit from the Puzzle heard her before she pulled back her fist and slammed it into Yugi's face.

"Yugi!" Honda yelled in shock as Yugi was sent to the ground a few feet away. Anzu, Honda, and Yoru rushed to Yugi's side looking worried. "Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Bastard!" growled Honda as he looked at them.

Kaiya by that time had returned to Jonouchi's side with her head still bowed to hide the tears.

"Don't be all friendly with my friends, Jonouchi and Kaiya," beanie boy said with laugh.

"Don't show your face again," another told them.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Anzu asked him looking worried.

"Yugi."

Yugi sat up then while Yoru stayed closed to him.

"Jonouchi, Kaiya..."

"Jonouchi, Kaiya!" Anzu yelled at them as she stood up. "You're scum!"

Jonouchi reached out, took Kaiya's hand in his own, and gave it a gentle squeeze to try and calm the tears that he knew was in her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Jonouchi, Kaiya!"

The beanie boy placed a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder while smirking.

"Let's go, Joey, Kaiya."

The group walked away laughing though Jonouchi and Kaiya remained quiet not once looking back at the others.

"Jonouchi! Kaiya! You bastards!"

...My Line...

The rest of the group had gone to the park where they found a bench where Anzu wet a cloth and placed on Yugi's injured cheek making him wince and hiss in pain.

"Come on, Yugi," Anzu told him. "Hold still." She then pulled her hand back from his face while he held the cloth there. "Leave the wet handkerchief on your face."

"Thanks," Yugi told her.

"But, that sure was surprising," Miho told them.

"I still don't believe it," Yugi added. "Jonouchi and Kaiya becoming friends with those guys."

"Those are Jonouchi's old friends," Honda told him. "In middle school, Jonouchi was pretty bad. Every day he'd fight. And the one leading him back then was Hirotani who we just met. When he entered High School, I thought he cut it off...Why he returned to them now and with Kaiya right behind him no less?"

'Honda,' thought Yoru as she watched him before looking down in thought. 'What's up with Delphina? She would never raise a hand to Ramses like that.' Her crimson eyes suddenly widen in surprise. 'Where the hell did that come from?!'

"Jonouchi and Kaiya hasn't changed," Yugi told them with a smile.

"Yugi," Anzu smiled.

"I wonder about that," Honda spoke up. "Jonouchi has always been rotten and I don't know Kaiya as well as you two Mutous do. Better to not deal with Jonouchi and Kaiya anymore. I think their just idiots." Honda started to walk away from them. "At any rate, I'm out."

They all watched him leave them with sadden looks.

"Honda..."

...My Line...

"Hirotani!" once of the boys in a green school uniform called out as they all stood in an abandon field. "We'll settle things today! We'll waste your Rintama school! And we'll be on top in this town!"

"Annoying small fish," Hirotani stated with a smirk before he lift up his hand and snapped his fingers. "We'll teach you."

The Rintama boys pulled out Yo-Yos and surprised the other group only Jonouchi and Kaiya remained empty handed.

"In a fight you should use your fists," Jonouchi told Hirotani.

"What a noble thing to say," Hirotani stated as he looked at Jonouchi. "Then Jonouchi, Kaiya...I'll leave this to you two. Show me the power of your fists."

"Why're you wasting time? Go beat them up!"

The other group charged in while Kaiya and Jonouchi opened their eyes before getting into fighting stances.

...My Line...

"He said it was J'z, right?" Anzu asked as she looked from around a corner at the place with Yugi, Yoru, and Miho. "That's their gathering spot.:  
"Hey," Miho spoke up sounding scared. "Maybe we should stop. Miho is scared."

"We can't leave Jonouchi and Kaiya like this," Yugi told her.

Anzu then looked back to see Honda walking by them wearing a pink stash while looking determined. Anzu had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing while Yoru just flat out snickered.

"What's with that band?" Anzu asked.

He stopped outside of J'z before looking up.

"Jonouchi...I suppose I am the only who can open your eyes," he mumbled. "And both you and Kaiya would return."

"Honda!" Yugi called as he and the three girls walked up just as he was about to walk in.

This freaked Honda out so he had end up on top of the sign before looking at them.

"You guys..."

"Despite saying that, you are worried about Jonouchi and Kaiya," Anzu pointed out.

"No..." Honda answered before he jumped down and leaned about the wall. "As a Beautification member, I just want to clean Jonouchi and Kaiya's dirtied hearts."

"Hey, what's this?" Yugi asked as he pointed at the stash.

"That's secret," Honda answered.

"Miho wants to know," the lavender haired girl stated.

"It was two years ago," Honda started to explain as he turned around to face her. "Jonouchi and I were in middle school. We were chosen to be in a tournament. Halfway through our team was last, but...My powerful running quickly got us to second. And then, I gave the band to Jonouchi who was the anchor, it was all up to him. This was the bud of our friendship. This band is the proof of my friendship with Jonouchi. What do you think? Isn't that a good story?"

"Very cool."

"Lovely," sighed Miho. "The friendship between men!"

"Although it's kind of fishy," Anzu pointed out.

"I with Anzu on this one," Yoru second while nodding her head.

"When Jonouchi sees this band, I'm sure it'll open his eyes," Honda went on making the others to nod. "Let's go!"

The group followed Honda inside after that.

...My Line...

Panting heavily Jonouchi and Kaiya stood over their knocked out opponents after having taken on the whole group.

"Good work, Jonouchi, Kaiya," Hirotani told them. "Seems even after going your skills haven't dulled, Jonouchi." He walked up to them before stopping half way. "I'm relieved." He then looked at Kaiya. "And your skills are nothing to laugh at, Kaiya. I guess that's why your a 5th degree black belt in ninjitsu."

Jonouchi and Kaiya turned around to face him at that with blank looks each.

...My Line...

"The Rintama guys?" the bar tender asked while he wiped the plate that was in his hand. "I'm sure they're in a fight somewhere. Or else they'd be in the warehouses out of town. That's their base it seems." Honda and Yugi looked at each other. "You guys are from Domino High School, right?"

"Yes," Honda answered as they looked back.

"Don't blame me for saying it, but you better avoid those guys," the man said as he looked over his shoulder at them. "Earlier two Domino school students were coerced here."

"Our students?" Honda asked in surprise.

"They forced the two to join them it seems," the bar tender answered before going back to what he was doing.

"It was Jonouchi and Kaiya," Honda told Yugi.

"I knew it," Yugi stated. "Jonouchi and Kaiya were coerced. Their doing it against their will."

"That bastard," growled Honda.

'So I was right,' thought Yoru as she looked own. 'Delphina would never hit Ramses.' She then shook her head. 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Like I said," Honda smiled at the girls. "Jonouchi was just handing out with his old friends that he dragged Kaiya, too."

"Yeah," Miho agreed with a smile. "I'm sure they'll come to school tomorrow."

"I'm sure Jonouchi'll be poorly swinging around that Yo-Yo and being stupid while Kaiya shows that she a pro with it," Anzu agreed with Miho.

Miho giggled while Yoru, Yugi, and Honda shared a look with each other.

...My Line...

The sound of a beer bottle breaking sounded through out the warehouse as it was hit with a Yo-Yo.

"Yahoo! A hit!"

"Now that Jonouchi and Kaiya have joined our group we have nothing to fear, Hirotani-san," one of the Rintama guys said while he looked at Jonouchi and Kaiya both of whom sat together with their Yo-Yos in hand.

"We can go wild like before, Jonouchi," Hirotani told him.

Jonouchi just looked at him without saying a word.

"Jonouchi! Kaiya!" an all to familiar voice called out.

They all over to see Yugi, Yoru, and Honda standing at the entrance.

"We heard, Jonouchi, Kaiya," Yugi told them. "We know you two were coerced into joining them. It's okay! Let's go back together!"

"You guys, again?" Hirotani asked.

"Yugi," Jonouchi spoke up while standing with Kaiya next to him. "Aren't you mistaken? Kaiya and I are here of our own will. I'm fed up with boring classes and rules binding me down." Joey looked over at him. "And with pretending to be your friend. As is Kaiya."

"Jonouchi..."  
"I just do what I want," Jonouchi went on. "Keep your meddling lectures to yourself."

"Jonouchi!" Honda yelled as he ran over to him holding that stash of his. "Look at this!" Kaiya glanced at it from the side, but had to turn away to keep from laughing. "Open your eyes! Remember! Our friendship together!"

Jonouchi looked at him before stepping and reaching his hand out of the stash to which Honda placed in his hand only for him to drop it on the ground and then stepping on it.

"Stop the kiddy tactics," Jonouchi told him.

"You bastard!" Honda yelled as he went to deck Jonouchi only for the blonde to dodge and nail him in the gut.

"Honda!" Yugi yelled as he and Yoru rushed over to their down friend.

"You see now?" Hirotani asked after laughing as he walked up. "Jonouchi and Kaiya are from another world then you guys."

"Hirotani," growled Honda before he groaned.

Hirotani laughed as they walked away from them.

...My Line...

"Hirotani-san," one of the group laughs as they stood behind their school. "There are no other groups that defy us. Hirotani-san is on top."

"Now...where shall we stretch our reach now?" Hirotani asked.

Honda then jumped over the fence of the Rintama High School while Yugi and Yoru ran up to him.

"I challenge you, Hirotani!"

"Man...this guy never learns," mumbled Hirotani.

"Hirotani," started Honda. "If I win, cut your ties with Jonouchi and Kaiya."

"Okay," Hirotani agreed. "Consider this an honor. I'll kill some free time fighting you."

Honda slightly panicked when he saw Hirotani pull out his Yo-Yo before looking around and grabbing a broom which made Yoru face palm.

"I'll use a weapon too!"

"Here I go," Hirotani said while putting slight pushed on the Yo-Yo causing spikes to appear around it.

All Domino High School students gasped when they saw it before Hirotani tossed the Yo-Yo at Tristan which destroyed the broom.

"What?" Honda asked in surprise before he nailed in the stomach by Hirotani knee.

"Honda!" Yugi yelled as the brown haired boy fall to the ground.

"The final blow!" Hirotani said as he tossed the Yo-Yo as the down Honda. Yugi, however, jumped over Honda which caused the Yo-Yo to hit the Millennium Puzzle and sent straight back Hirotani which cut his face slightly. "You hurt my face...Unforgivable!" His group of thugs shook in fear while Yugi looked up at him. "Unforgivable...you brat..."

Hirotani walked up to Yugi which made Yoru to gasp before she ran in front of him.

"Stay away from my Brother," she growled at the guy who just laughed.

"Like a little girl like you is going to stop," Hirotani told her before he kicked her aside which got a gasp from her.

"IMOUTO-CHAN!" Yugi yelled as she hit the ground hard enough to knock her out.

...My Line...

The Rintama guys had tied Yugi up before they begin to hit the poor boy.

"Take a break," Hirotani told them before they backed off a panting Yugi. "Your body is learning your lesson for you. You see what happens to those who defy me?"

Just then the ground of wood hitting the ground made the group look over to see two teens standing in the entrance ways.

"Jonouchi, Kaiya."

"Yugi," Jonouchi spoke up as the two of them walked into the warehouse. "Didn't I say quite clearly to ignore me and Kaiya? You don't leave me a choice. I will finish it."

The two stopped just a 10 feet away from Yugi.

"Jonouchi? Kaiya?"

Jonouchi held up his Yo-Yo before tossing, but instead of hitting Yugi, it curved and hit an orange spiky haired guy which sent in him into some boxes.

"Jonouchi!" Hirotani yelled. "What are you doing?"

"That's my line," Jonouchi told him. "If Kaiya and I joined you, you said you'd keep your hands off our buddies."

"I knew it...Jonouchi and Kaiya did it for us," Yugi said happily.

Kaiya then took out her own Yo-Yo and sent at the beanie wearing boy which sent him to the ground next before she placed it back and then pulled out her pocket knife and rushed over to Yugi to cut him down.

"Yugi, you okay?" she asked.

Yugi nodded his head as he gave her a smile.

"Give back my buddies," Jonouchi told him. "No...That's no enough. For laying a hand on my buddies, I'm bring you down!"

"So finally that look in your eyes is back," Hirotani laughed. "I'm so happy, Jonouchi. But, your are a fool to stand against me." The four members of his group surround and started to toss their Yo-Yos around him to box in Jonouchi. "Well? Take one step and all that awaits is hell. You never had the power to save your buddies."

"How about this?" Joey asked as he started to walk forward.

"Jonouchi!" Kaiya and Yugi yelled.

"The final blow!" yelled Hirotani as he tossed his Yo-Yo.

"Got you!" yelled Jonouchi before he countered it with his own and sent it right at the rest of the ropes that tied Yugi up.

Kaiya caught Yugi before he hit the ground.

"Bastard!" growled Hirotani.

"Looks like your brutish strength has a use," laughed Jonouchi.

"JONOUCHI!" Kaiya yelled when she noticed one of the others came behind him, however, didn't get a chance to warn any further before he was hit in the head, but her surprise Yugi's puzzle light up.

"What?" Hirotani asked as he looked over at the glow.

Kaiya watched as Yami took Yugi's place before he grabbed her around her waist and then the lift that pulled them up till they were standing on the railing on the second floor.

"Yami?" Kaiya asked quietly making him look at her briefly before he looked back at Hirotani.

"Thanks," she heard him whispered.

"You!" Hirotani yelled just as Yami off the railing onto the platform before he helped Kaiya down. "Chase them! Don't let them leave alive!"

Yami pulled Kaiya along the platform to head for the roof while the four Rintama ran up the stairs.

"Where'd those two go?" they heard one of them ask.

As they ran past the window, one of them say the two standing on the roof outside.

"There they are! Their one the roof!"

"Fool," beanie guy told them. "There's nowhere to run on the roof."

Kaiya was surprised to see Yami pull out a Yo-Yo and toss it around really quickly.

"He's fast."

"Now...it's game time," Yami told them once he caught the Yo-Yo. "The rule is simple. The last one standing on this roof is the winner."

"Sounds good. Corner him!"

Kaiya looked at Yami in worry before he gently pushed her off to the side towards the wall.

"Just leave this to me, Hime," he told her without actually looking at her.

All the young girl could do was nod her head and move further back though she looked upset that he didn't even look at her.

'Is he mad about me hitting Yugi the other day?' she thought. 'I can't really blame him.' Kaiya looked down at the roof. 'I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror last night and this morning.'

Kaiya looked back up as the Rintama guys gave chase while tossing their Yo-Yos at him that he just dodged.

"How long are you planning to run?" Yami didn't answer just toss his Yo-Yo up and down leaving holes in the roof. "Y-You!"  
Yami jumped as a few minuted after beanie kid tossed his Yo-Yo that left a hole in the roof.

'Yami, please be careful,' thought Kaiya.

It didn't long for Yami to reach the edge of the roof before he turned around to face the guys behind him.

"This is it. Will it be our Yo-Yos or falling? Choose."

"I wonder about that," Yami said with a smirk. "This roof is pretty decrepit. It's easy to holes in it with a Yo-Yo." This made the group of 4 to look down at the holes that created a hole. "I wonder how long this hole filled roof will hold the weight of you four."

"You brat. You used the Yo-Yo to make holes?"

Just then the roof started to give out under them.

"You do not aim Yo-Yos at people," Yami simply said. "They should face the ground."

The roof finally gave out under the four boys who cried out as they fall down into the warehouse. Kaiya walked up before she rushed around the hole and hugged Yami taking him by surprise.

"Yami," she cried as she tightened her arms around him a bit.

"Kaiya-hime?" he asked confused wondering why she was crying.

Kaiya buried her face into Yami's chest as she silently cried.

"I'm sorry," she told him which made him blink. "I was trying to protect Yugi, Yoru, and you."

"Hime," he whispered softly before he returned the hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. I understand that you want to protect those closes to you, but it's alright to ask for help every now and then." Kaiya looked up at him in surprise before her eyes widen even further when he placed a kiss on her forehead. "We should return to Jonouchi."

Kaiya could only nod her head not at all trusting her voice as she blushed red. Without anymore words, Yami and Kaiya moved around the hole and back into the warehouse where Yami gave Yugi back control.

"Didn't I say so?" Yugi asked as the two walked up to Honda and Jonouchi. "Jonouchi and Kaiya hasn't changed."

"Yugi," said Honda.

...My Line...

"You developed a new Yo-Yo tech?" Anzu asked in the next at school though this time only Jonouchi brought a Yo-Yo to school.

"It's a great one that I haven't shown anyone yet," Jonouchi answered with a smile as he held his Yo-Yo.

"I'm so excited," Miho cheered.

"I look forward to seeing it," Yugi told him.

"I have a bad feeling," Anzu mumbled.

"Look!" Jonouchi yelled as he got ready. "Special Loop! In the sky!"

He then started to toss the Yo-Yo really fast which caused wind that blew Miho and Anzu's skirt up revealing their underwear. Miho screamed as she held down her skirt while Anzu picked up a chair making the blonde run for it.

"JONOUCHI!" she yelled as she chased him. "You scum!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jonouchi told her.

Kaiya at the others with a blank look.

"And this is way Yoru and I wear shorts under our school uniforms," she told them.


	9. 9: The Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask!

_**_9_ _:_ _The Approaching Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

 _...My Line..._

"Chouno-sensei is beautiful again today," Miho said as the three of the four girls walked to school together.

In front of them was shoulder length red haired woman wearing a green business suite for females.

"Whether the Sensei is pretty or not has nothing to do with us," Anzu told her with a smile.

"Hey, you!" the heard a woman's voice call making them stop and stare. "What is that?"

"It's a mascot," the young girl that she was talking to answered.

"It's against school rules," Chouno-sensei told her before reaching out and taking the mascot. "Hand it over." She just stood there smiling at her. "Be careful next time."

"Plus she's strict with the rules," Anzu added after the woman walked away.

"But, that's what Senseis have to do, right?" Miho asked.

"Chouno-sensei is trying to make them even more strict," answered Anzu. "There's a rumor that she has been making a lot of proposals."

"Your kidding!" yelled Miho.

"I wish," Anzu told her.

"That's why I can't stand that woman," Kaiya growled.

Anzu just patted her on the shoulder.

"Umm...Anzu-chan. Miho-chan. Kaiya-chan."

They then turned around to see a young mid-back length green haired girl standing behind them.

"Good morning, Mayumi," Anzu greeted.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked.

"I need some advice," Mayumi answered as she looked at them.

The three girls looked at each other before turning their eyes back at her and gave her nod. The four of them walked into the school.

...My Line...

"Jonouchi?!" Anzu yelled in surprise when she heard.

Miho was quick to cover Anzu's mouth while Kaiya gave a slightly.

"No, Anzu!" Miho told her.

"Anzu-chan, your voice is too loud," Mayumi stated.

"I get it," Anzu said once she removed Miho's hand. "But..."

They all looked into the class room they could see Honda and Jonouchi fighting over something while Yugi tried to calm them down.

"Hey, you! You skipped out on your cleaning duty yesterday again! As a Beautification Member I cannot forgive that!"

"Please forgive that. Please, Honda. I had something to do."

"Just what do you like about that Jonouchi?" Anzu asked.

"It's hard to say what..." Mayumi answered her.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Anzu," Miho told her. "Love doesn't need a reason."

Kaiya rolled her eyes at Miho before looking back into the room, but her eyes had a dissident look to them as she thought about Yami.

"I wonder what Jonouchi likes," Mayumi stated looking sad.

"What he likes?" Anzu asked surprised.

"What are you going to do?" Miho asked next.

"Its a present!" Mayumi answered the two of them. "I'm going to give Joey something he likes as a present."

"What does he like?" Anzu asked.

"He and Honda often talk about lewd video," Kaiya stated as she looked back at them.

"I can't give that as a present!" Mayumi told her in shock.

The three girls took on thoughtful looks before Anzu opened her eyes with a smile which made the others to look at her.

"Unforgivable!" growled Honda as he grabbed Jonouchi by the collar of his school uniform.

"Don't be so serious!"

"Stop it, Honda," Yugi said as he tried to break up the fight. "Jonouchi is sorry."

"Yugi, be quiet!" Honda told him as he pointed at Jonouchi. "How is he sorry?"

"Yugi!" Anzu called out making the three boys to look at them. "Come here a bit, Yugi?"

"What is it, Anzu?" asked Yugi.

"Just come here," Anzu told him. "Hurry."

"What? Us too?"

Honda and Jonouchi started to walk forward as Kaiya joined Anzu.

"You guys aren't needed!" the Demigoddess yelled at them. "Just Yugi!"

Jonouchi and Honda stopped walking and looked at each other in surprise while the two girls went back to the others.

"Some thing Jonouchi likes?" Yugi asked to make sure that he heard right.

"Yeah," Kaiya answered with a nod. "You'd know, right?"

"He probably would like lewd videos," Yugi told them with a smile.

All four girls fall anime style before Kaiya got up quickly.

"Not something like that!" she yelled. "Something a girl can give as a present!"

"And Kaiya is giving it?" asked Yugi confused while feeling a bit angry about it. 'Why would I be angry?'

"Oh Gods, no!" Kaiya yelled as she shuddered. "I see Jonouchi as a brother and that's it. And anyways why me? The one giving it is Mayumi!"

"Hey!" Mayumi yelled in surprise. "Kaiya-chan!"

Yugi didn't know why he felt please at hearing that Kaiya wasn't the one who was going to give it as a gift.

"It's okay," Anzu told her with a smile. "Yugi wouldn't tell anyone. Right, Yugi?"

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret," Yugi answered.

"So, the present?" Anzu once again asked.

"Joey likes games," Yugi answered after some thought. "Maybe something from our shop?"

"I see," smiled Anzu. "Yugi's Grandpa's place."

"Let's look after school," Miho added.

...My Line...

"I see," Solomon said as they five of them stood in front of the counter. "A present full of the feelings of the opposite sex? It's sure nice to be young."

"Hey, Anzu-chan," whispered Mayumi.

"It'll be okay," Anzu whispered back. "You can trust with old man."

"I've got something good for that," Solomon told them.

"Really, Grandpa?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Yugi, I've told you and Yoru this is how I got your grandmother," Solomon stated before he turned around. "If I recall, it's in this box..." He then started to go through a box unleashing dust from it. "Dust!"

"Is it really a good idea?" Miho asked Anzu.

"I think it'll be okay..."

"Oh, here it is!" Solomon yelled as he pulled down a yellow box. "Here it is. This is it." He then blew the dust off of it and it caused the five students to start coughing. "Here."

Solomon then opened the box to reveal a blank puzzle inside of it.

"This is a jigsaw puzzle?" Anzu asked confused.

"But, there's nothing drawn on it," Miho pointed out. "It's blank.

"Yup," agreed Solomon. "Send your feelings to the other person in pieces. The receiver will put the pieces together one by one. And the message will expand. It's romantic."

"That's lovely," Mayumi said with a smile. "Really lovely! Really romantic!"

"Yup! Yup!"

"I'm buying this!" Mayumi told him.

"Here," Solomon told her as he placed the lid on it. "Come again!"

"But, what kind of message should I write?" Mayumi asked.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Solomon told her with a smile. "Take your time to think about it."

Mayumi smiled before paying for the puzzle and leaving with it while Yugi and the three girls went to hang out.

...My Line...

Monday morning, one could find the four friends standing with Mayumi at a desk.

"Did you write it?" Miho asked. "Did you write it?"

"Yeah," Mayumi answered as she pulled the present out of her bag.

"Cute," Miho sighed as she saw it.

"I did my best all night," Mayumi told Miho.

"So what do we do?" Anzu asked her.

"Probably secretly leaving it in the desk is best," suggested Miho.

"But, if that guy finds it wouldn't he just start working on it in front of everyone?" Anzu asked.

"When that happens, I'll bring him to the roof," Yugi suggested next.

"Okay, let's do that," agreed Anzu.

"Yeah," Mayumi agreed before she placed the present in Joey's desk.

...My Line...

DING DONG DING!

Anzu, Yugi, and Kaiya all sat their sets just as the bell rung though it looked Jonouchi wasn't there yet.

"Jonouchi isn't here yet," sighed Anzu.

"Could it be he's absent today?" asked Miho quietly.

"No..." Mayumi said as she looked to her side.

"I made it in time!" Jonouchi breathed out.

"Jonouchi, you're late!" Miho scolded.

"Take your seat already," Honda told him. "Sensei will be here soon."

Jonouchi nodded his head before walking inside and closing the door then taking his seat.

"I stayed up watching videos last night," Jonouchi told Honda. "I went to bed late."

"Oh, lewd videos?" Honda asked which made Kaiya sigh while shaking her head.

"Don't insult me!" Jonouchi growled at him. "It was Hong Kong action!"

Just then the door at the front of the room opened and they all looked to see Chouno-sensei walking into the room before she closed it behind her.

"Stand up," the class rep. told them as they all stood up. "Solutions." The students then bowed slightly before retaking their sets. "Take seat."

"Okay, open your textbook," Chouno-sensei told them.

"My textbook is in my desk year round," Jonouchi whispered quietly to himself.

Kaiya looked out of the corner of her eyes at Jonouchi to see him reach into his desk to get is textbook only grabbed the present and bring it out.

"What is this?" asked Jonouchi as he looked surprised while the girls looked at him.

"Stupid Jonouchi, hurry and hide that," Anzu quietly told him.

"Jonouchi, what are you doing during class?" Chouno-sensei asked as she walked over to him. "An ayaben? What a cute benito lunch."

This had some of the class laughing at him.

"That's not mine," Jonouchi told her.

"Not yours?" Chouno-sensei asked. "But, you had it, right?"

"It was just in my desk," Jonouchi informed her as he looked away. "Someone must have put it in there by accident."

"Accident?" she asked with that fake smile of hers. "I see." She then walked towards the front of the class with the present in hand. "But...but, sensei always tells you. Don't bring things to school that aren't related to class. What could this be, Jonouchi?"

"I already told you, I don't know," Jonouchi answered.

"Really?" she asked before she tore it opened. "Oh! Jigsaw Puzzle? That's no good. You shouldn't bring a plaything. You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it." Anzu and Kaiya glared at her wishing that she would catch fire and rot in hell while the woman was putting it together. "Truly adverse to studying. Oh! How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out." She then looked a bit more at it. "Ever since I met you...I've always been preoccupied..." All the four girls could do was stare at her in horror and anger. "Oh no, is this a confession?" Everyone in class, but Jonouchi, Yugi, and the four girls laughed at this. "That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion. Who owns this?" At this no one answered her. "Well, to continue."

"Stop it, sensei," Anzu told her as she stood up from her seat.

"What, Masaki-san?" Chouno-sensei asked her.

"That's a message," Anzu told her. "A letter. I think it's cruel to read other people's letters."

"Cruel?" Chouno-sensei asked. "But, as a teacher I must know who brought this to school. And by putting the puzzle together, I will know the name."

"That...is mine!" Anzu told her making the girls and Yugi to stare at her in surprise.

"Anzu-chan!"

"I see. So it's Masaki-san's. When class is over, go to the adviser room."

Kaiya just looked at Anzu in surprise, awe, and worry about what well happen to her though she knew that she could pull some strings since after the whole Rintama gang incident a few weeks ago, her Mother had started to pay more attention to her schooling. As her Mother had become popular with the school board because of the money she gave for the school so Kaiya knew that she could ask her parents to make sure that Chouno-sensei didn't expel Anzu.

...My Line...

The group stood out side the adviser room listening in on the conversion.

"This is no good," they heard Chouno-sensei tell Anzu. "You shouldn't bring something like this to school."

"I don't think it's a bad thing," Anzu told her.

"What was that?"

"I didn't bring it to brother anyone."

"Rules and disruptions are connected," Chouno-sensei stated.

"What is a "distraction"?" asked Anzu. "And a rule like that would be too strict. For example, banning part time jobs. That's ignoring the student's needs. Sensei?"

"You may say that...but, do the other students say the same thing?"

"I think they do," Anzu answered.

"You "think", so you don't know then. Why not prove it by gathering signatures?"

"Signatures?"

"If you want the rules revised...then gather the students signatures and bring it up at the staff meeting."

"That includes the part time jobs?" asked Anzu.

"Depends on what the students say."

"Okay," Anzu agreed.

They quickly moved out of the way of the door before it opened as Anzu walked out.

"How'd it go?" Miho asked.

"Anzu-chan," Mayumi spoke up. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Hey, what did she say?"

"First this," Anzu said as she held out the box.

"She gave it back?" Mayumi asked.

"Work hard for the rest," Anzu told her. "I also have to work hard too!" Kaiya had her eyes narrowed at the door as she thought about what she heard before following Anzu who started to up posters that she made during break. "This should be good."

"Really doing this, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"If little rules are gone, I'd be free to work," Anzu answered.

"But..."

"What do you guys think about the rules?" Anzu asked them.

"I think it'd be better without that," Jonouchi answered.

"Here," Anzu said as she held a clipboard to them with a smile. "Then give me your signature."

"Ummm...maybe I can help?" asked Yugi.

"Really?" Anzu asked surprised before she reached over and pulled out another poster. "Then." She handed it to Yugi. "Put this poster up on the west tower."

"Okay," Yugi answered before he took off.

"Ah, Yugi!" Anzu called out making him stop. "Thanks."

Yugi smiled before he took off to do what Anzu asked of him while the other three signed her petition.

...My Line...

"How mean," Miho said the next day when they saw the writing on the posters.

"What a petty thing to do," added Jonouchi.

"We can just redo it," Anzu told the two before she went to take it down.

"Harassment?" Jonouchi asked.

"Such people exist," Anzu answered him with a smile. "But, I'm sure everyone doesn't like the rules."

Kaiya just stared at Anzu who went back to the poster.

...My Line...

During class, Anzu was called to the board to figure out a problem only there was little, okay, major problem, the class haven't covered it yet.

"What's wrong?" the male teacher asked. "Can't do it yet?"

"But, sensei...we haven't learned this yet," Anzu informed him.

"You'd know if you prepared for the lesson," the teacher told her. "Don't waste your time doing useless things."

"Wait, a second Sensei!" Kaiya called out as she stood up from her seat. "Anzu's right. You haven't shown us how to do that kind of problem yet!"

The whole class looked over at Kaiya in surprise as she was normally the first one to figure out a problem and how it's done.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked confused.

...My Line...

"After the test I got it," a girl said while giggling.

"Please! Please give me your signature to change the rules."

The two girls just walked on by while the other four watched Anzu and Yugi at work trying to get signatures.

"She's working hard," Jonouchi pointed out.

"I hope she can gather enough," added Miho.

"Let's make part time jobs and fashion okay at school. Please."

Jonouchi, Honda, and Miho looked over at Kaiya who had let out a growl when Chouno-sensei walked up to Anzu and Yugi.

"How is it going?" she asked.

"Sensei?"

Chouno-sensei took the clipboard from Anzu and looked at it.

"Oh, you haven't gotten any."

"I've only started," Anzu told her as she took back the clipboard.

"If you can gather any."

...My Line...

"If only people would be more brave and sign," sighed Anzu as the group minus Honda and Yoru walked home from school.

"Anzu, haven't you heard the rumor?" Miho asked.

"What?" Anzu asked they came to a stop.

"Students that signed for the rules revision...have been targeted by the Sensei-tachi," Miho answered.

"But...that's not true," Anzu stated. "Who would say that?"

"I don't know..."

"When I gather the signatures, I'm sure the Sensei-tachi will change their minds," Anzu told her with a smile.

...My Line...

Miho, Jonouchi, Honda, and Kaiya stood at the door of the school watching as Yugi and Anzu tried to get students to sign.

"Everyone, let's change the rules together," Anzu told them. "Please?"

"Please?"

"They sure are working hard," stated Joey.

"If not for the rumor," Honda stated before they got side tracked by three boys who were standing in front of Anzu and Yugi.

"Will you give me you signature?" Anzu asked.

"Who would do that?" one of them asked.

"The rules are fine they are right now."

"No one would sign that!"

"Yup. There's no point."

"It'll just cause the sensei to target you."

"If you're not going to sign, that's fine," Anzu told them. "But, don't get in the way!"

Kaiya growled when one of the boys grabbed her clipboard from her hands.

"Look! She hasn't gotten anything!"

"Let me see?"

"Give that back," Anzu told the guy.

However, the guy just held it out of Anzu's reach which made Yugi moved to help her.

"No!" he called. "Give that back!"

However, the shorter teen was pushed to the ground by on of the which had Honda grabbing hold of Kaiya to keep her from running over to punch the guy who had pushed Yugi to the ground.

"Yugi," Anzu said as she looked back at him.

The one with the clipboard took the sign up sheets and the clipboard on the ground.

"This is crap," he stated before he ripped up the sheets.

"Stop it, you bastards!" Jonouchi told them as he rushed over to them can came to a stop.

"Jonouchi?"

"You're with them too?"

"What a rule-breaking punk."

"You're the one harassing them!" Jonouchi pointed as he pushed the guy who had ripped up Anzu's sign up sheets with the blonde on top.

"Jonouchi!"

"That's bad, Jonouchi!"

Kaiya was finally able to break free from Honda's grip and ran over to Yugi who she stood over protectively.

"I can't forgive them!" Jonouchi yelled as he drew back his fist and hit the guy in the face.

...My Line...

Yugi, Kaiya, Anzu, and Jonouchi all sat in the adviser room in front of Chouno-sensei though the Demigoddess was glaring at the so called teacher.

"That's no good," she said with a smile. "Violence at the school is a major rule violation."

"It's their fault," Jonouchi stated.

"But, the one that punched first was Joey," Chouno-sensei pointed out.

"It's not Joey's fault," Anzu stated.

"Right," Chouno-sensei looked like she was agreeing. "The source of all this was you wasn't it?" This had them looking at her in surprise at was said to Anzu. "There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing you saying they're fine as is."

"No..."

"Masaki-san. Perhaps you might get expelled."

This had everyone staring at her in surprise and in Kaiya's case anger who felt her hand inch towards her pocket where her pocket knife was. However, the group of four walked out of the room to rejoin Miho and Tristan.

"Okay," Chouno-sensei said as she looked at the three boys. "You're next. Come in."

"Okay," the three answered before walking in.

"Once I finish my report, I'll have the staff decide on a punishment," Chouno-sensei told them.

Jonouchi just tisked before walking away with Honda right behind him while Anzu just looked down. Yugi and Kaiya watched as Anzu walked away with Miho right behind her.

"Wait, Anzu!"

"Anzu..."

Kaiya turned to look back Chouno-sensei with a glare that could freeze hell over while the woman went back into the room.

"Everyone, good work," she heard Chouno-sensei say as she listened in from behind Yugi who had opened the door a creak. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal," one of the boys told her.

"We can't refuse a request from Chouno-sensei," other added.

"That's true," Chouno-sensei agreed with him. "Well, for this I'll erase all the incidents of rule-breaking from your records."

"Then, we can go?"

"Okay," Chouno-sensei agreed. "But, don't break any more rules. Next time you'll be expelled."

Yugi and Kaiya closed the door both shocked as they heard when Yugi's puzzle light up. This had Kaiya looking next to her to see Yami had taken Yugi's place.

"Yami," she greeted.

Yami looked over at her.

"Hime."

"Give that woman hell," she sort of ordered.

Yami could only smirked at this as he could see that Kaiya wanted to get even with the woman.

...My Line...

The two then decided to wait for Chouno-sensei by the adviser room after school knowing that she'll be by. They didn't have to wait long for her to show and she did, she was surprised to see them.

"It's game time," Yami told her as he looked over. "Chouno-sensei."

"Game?" the woman asked surprise as Yami moved from the wall that he was leaning on. "What are you suddenly babbling about?"

"If I win, Anzu doesn't get punished," Yami went on.

"I don't have time to play with You," Chouno-sensei told him as she started to walk past.

"I'll keep quiet about you using the students to interfere," Yami pointed out.

"Just what can you be talking about?" Chouno-sensei asked as she stopped and looked back at him.

"And I'll do anything you say," Yami added on.

"Really?" Chouno-sensei asked as she turned around fully. "A student that causes doubt to be cast on a teacher. I suppose I'd have you expelled."

Yami just smirked at this while Kaiya looked at Chouno-sensei with a glare worse then before cause it could make even the Gods run in fear.

...My Line...

"This game is jigsaw puzzle," Yami explained when all three stood inside the adviser room. "Using a mirror."

Yami held to mirrors in hand while Kaiya stood off to the side.

"Mirror?" Chouno-sensei asked.

Yami tossed the mirrors into the air and they landed in front of the two of them, the mirrors shattered.

"The rules are simple," Yami continued to explain. "The one that puts it together wins. However..." Kaiya then walked to Yami and handed him a blindfold before handing Chouno-sensei once as well. "We're wearing these."

"I see."

The two of them blindfolded themselves while Kaiya went and grabbed a pair of gloves that she handed to the two players as well before blindfolding herself so she could tell who was winning.

"Now...let's being," Yami told her as he sat down. "Use this, Sensei." Once he knew that she had the gloves. "This is dangerous game."

"You too."

"I forgot to mention this," Yami told her. "The game is over when it's complete."

"Really?"

Kaiya placed a hand on the starfish bracelet that she always was wearing feeling a bit uncomfortable with the blindfold.

"This..goes here?" she heard Yami asked.

"Sounds like it's going well for you."

"I forgot to mention one more thing," Yami told her. "This is a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" Chouno-sensei asked. "What's that?"

"Break the rules and terrible punishment awaits you," Yami explained.

"Oh, really? I suppose I just can't tell like this."

"How is it going?" Yami asked her after a while. "I'm already half done."

"No! I'm going to lose!"

Kaiya's eyes narrowed behind the blindfold at the fake surprise.

"The door of darkness has opened," Yami told her this made her look up. "Chouno-sensei. You used your position to hurt Anzu." Just then Kaiya could something that creaks being made. "You...merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask...you hide your ugly true face!"

"Wh-what?" Chouno-sensei asked as more creaks could be heard.

"Just as a mirror reflects. For the people you have hurt...feel what it is to be hurt yourself!"

On top of Yami's forehead the eye of Horus appeared before Chouno-sensei's make up fall off from her face to reveal an ugly face. She then looked down at the mirror in front of her before freaking out.

"My make up! My face!"

Kaiya removed the blindfold from her eyes as Yami's own fall onto the top once Chouno-sensei left.

"I told you," Yami went on. "Break the rules and you are punished."

Kaiya walked up to him with smile before his eyes widen when she pecked him on the cheek. The young Hoshi then walked towards the door of the room and once she reached it, she looked back at him.

"Ja ne, Yami," she stated before leaving a blushing and shocked boy behind.

...My Line...

"Chouno-sensei hasn't said anything," Jonouchi said that afternoon on the roof. "I wonder if we're in the clear?"

"It's probably fine. As a Beautification member, I think she was unreasonable."

"By the way, what was that jigsaw puzzle, Anzu?" Jonouchi asked her.

"S-sorry," she apologized while Kaiya was trying not to giggle. "It was just a prank."

"Just a prank."

The three girls that were with them stood close together so they could whisper without the boys hearing.

"Mayumi confessed to a second year Sempai," Miho told them. "We can't tell him now that she doesn't like Jonouchi."

"That's fine," Anzu told her. "He's probably better then Jonouchi."

"Agreed," Kaiya second before she looked around the roof. "Say Yugi where's Yoru?"

Yugi looked around as well before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know," he answered.

Kaiya blinked a bit as worry started to roar it's head.


	10. 10: The Rumored Capumon's New Arrival!

_**_10_ _:_ _The_ _Rumored Capumon's New Arrival_ _!_**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** _ _ **Téa**__ ** _ **would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all.**_** ** _ **I do however own**_** **_**Hoshi**_** ** _ **Kaiya and Ayame**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And please read and review!**__ ** _ **Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like**_** ** _ **any**_** ** _ **twist**_** ** _ **s**_** **_**that**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave**_** ** _ **a**_** ** _ **review that's a flame or I will block you.**_** _ _ **Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

"What is this?" Anzu asked a week later as the group minus Yoru stood around Miho's desk looking at the wrapped present.

"It's a present," Miho asked. "They just arrived..."

"Wait, Miho-chan!" stuttered Honda. "It might be a bomb!"

"No way," Jonouchi stated with an annoyed look.

"Present open," song Miho as she unwrapped the gift on her desk.

Everyone stared in surprise as the gift once Miho has opened wondering how gave it to her.

"This is a Gacha box, isn't it?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah," Yugi answered with a nod. "A capsule monster one."

Capsule Monster?" Jonouchi asked confused.

"Also known as Capumon," Yugi answered with a smile. ""They're popular with elementary school kids right now."

"In the capsule is a monster," Kaiya took over making the others look at her. "You use it in a game like chess. The one who defeats all his enemies wins."

"What's interesting is until the game begins, all you know is your opponent's monster level," Yugi picked up. "To be honest, right now I'm really into it too."

Kaiya just smiled at Yugi before looking over where Yoru was setting away from the group with a worried look.

"But, there's no way this could make Miho happy," Jonouchi spoke up making the dark haired girl to look over at him. "Might as well be trash can."

They all looked back at Miho when she cried in joy to see that she had opened some of the capsule only to have jewelry inside.

"A closed heart necklace and earrings from Tiffany's!" she yelled in joy. "It's all the stuff I wanted!"

"Wow," Jonouchi breathed while they looked surprised.

"Miho-chan."

"Wait, Miho," Anzu told her. "Just who did this? Who sent this to school?"

"A college student I ran into recently," Miho answered as she held up as latter. "Warashibe-kun."

"Eh?!"

...My Line...

DING DONG DING

"You mustn't go, Miho-chan!" Honda told her after school. "Don't let things confuse you!" Miho just walked away from the class room with the jewelry in a paper bag. "Miho-chan! Miho-chan!"

"Give it up," Jonouchi told him as he walked out the door when Honda fall to his knees. "Right now you're a man who can't even a single 500 yen Capumon."

"Hey, Jonouchi, cut it out," Anzu told him as she walked out of the room to as Honda cried. "Huh?" She then looked around looking confused as she noticed that two of their members where gone. "Yugi's and Kaiya's gone home too?"

...My Line...

Kaiya walked though an alleyway heading home till she came to a long line of kids before she caught sight of Yugi by himself looking surprised.

"Cut it out."

"What is this?"

"Out, out, out. Another level 1? Well, this time for sure..." Kaiya let out a sigh as she turned to walk away knowing that Yugi would be fine. "Out, out, out, out. Yes!"

"Warashibe-kun?" she heard Yugi asked.

"Oh, Yugi-kun," an older male voice said which had her turning back around to watch.

Kaiya watched them as they walked away before just shrugging and then heading for home.

...My Line...

Kaiya stood in an open area of the park in a black short sport shorts and a green tank top while bare footed. She was going through a set of ninjitsu kata so that she could she move up to a 6th degree black belt in Ninjitsu.

"Was she pleased?" she heard some one asked making her stop what she was doing and look over to see Yugi and the older guy walk through. "I really thought actual Capumon would be better, but...seems your advice was right." Yugi and the guy came to a stop in front of a park bench. "But...But, that is not the end of my love with Nosaka, Miho!" Yugi looked at him a bit worried. "The memory of that shocking meeting! Yes...I was working hard to get the new Capumon...That's when I saw her smile in the window. Just like a Capumon fairy. No...a goddess! I couldn't believe that Nosaka, Miho was a friend of yours, my Capumon buddy." Kaiya walked over to her things where she picked up a towel and wrapped it around her neck before she lifted up her water bottle and took a sip from it. "I felt so happy. But, still...That's proof that she and I are connected by the thread of fate!" Kaiya just ended up doing a spit take when she heard this guy's crazy talk. "Right now I have to get Nosaka, Miho before new Capumon and everything else!" Yugi laughed a bit nervously. "And that is not far off. Now my love with Nosaka, Miho will only grow." He then turned to Yugi. "Right, Yugi-kun?"

"Well..." Yugi once again laughed nervously.

The light haired girl let out a sigh as she slid her feet into a pair of flip flops and grabbed the rest of her things before being the track home to clean up.

...My Line...

"Hello," Miho greeted as she walked into the Game Shop.

"Oh, Miho," said a surprised Yugi.

"Welcome," Solomon greeted.

"Yugi, are there any Capumon left?" Miho asked him.

"Capumon?" asked a confused Yugi. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Miho just smiled as she bought a level 1 Capumon and opened it to see a flower looking monster.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"But, what are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Not much," answered Miho. "But, the face isn't very cute. What's so fun about collecting these?"

"Miho-chan," Solomon started. "Capumon aren't for a collection." Miho looked over at him. "Capumon is the epitome of battle." He then turned around for a bit before holding up a wooden playing table. "Want to try?"

"No...Miho isn't interested in battle. Later Yugi. See you again Grandpa."

"But...She's as peppy as always."

Just after Miho left, the younger Mutou twin walked through the doors of the shop making both Yugi and Solomon look at her a bit surprised.

"I'm home."

Solomon let out a sigh as he watched his Granddaughter wondering what could be wrong.

"Yoru, where were you?" Yugi asked looking worried.

"The dojo," was all Yoru answered with before she walked up the stairs and into the house part.

'Yoru,' Yugi thought sadly.

...My Line...

"Yugi-kun!" an older male's voice called out to him from outside the shop.

"Warashibe-kun," Yugi greeted in surprise when he opened the door.

"B-big trouble! Please come right away."

Yugi looked at him a bit surprised before he moved to get his backpack and to put his puzzle and shoes on. Just as he walked out the door Yoru walked past him and headed down the streets towards downtown.

"What's wrong with your Sister?" Warashibe asked.

All Yugi could do was shrug his shoulders before following the collage student.

...My Line...

"What is this?" Yugi asked when they came to what looked like old warehouses.

"My secret base," was Warashibe answered.

"Secret base?" Yugi asked as he looked around the place. Warashibe opened up a door to of the storage and then turned on the lights which had Yugi gasping at the sight of all the Capumon in shock. "That's amazing."

"They're all level 4 and 5 Capumon," Warashibe answered. "There is not a Capumon that I haven't obtained. When I add the goddess of Capumon, Nosaka Miho, to this room...it will be perfect, don't you think?"

"But, Miho isn't a Capumon..." Yugi laughed nervously.

"Yes, that's right," Warashibe agreed. "But, she already realizes she's fated to be a Capumon goddess. Look at this."

Warashibe pulled out a letter written by Miho and handed it to Yugi who read it before he turned over and out came a Capumon that Miho got the other day.

"The time is ripe," Warashibe cheered. "Now is the time to pick up the goddess!" Yugi sweat dropped as he listened. "But...for the fated meeting, we need to set the stage! Like a prince on a white horse...That's why I need your help."

Yugi blinked a bit in confusion before Warashibe told him what he had planned.

"HUH!?"

"Well?" Warashibe asked. "Wouldn't that be a wonderful production?"

"That's no good," Yugi answered him.

"Why?"

"Umm...I think you should exchange more letters. To make Miho understand. Okay, I have to head to school."

Yugi turned around and ran for the entrance, however, Warashibe pulled some kind of rope that lowered bars which had Yugi stopping before he hit them.

"You mustn't go."

"Warashibe-kun, what are you doing?" Yugi asked with an angry look. "If you do that, I won't held you anymore!"

Yugi's angry melted away when he saw tears in Warashibe's eyes before the collage student threw himself on the ground and started to cry like a little kid.

"Aren't we Capumon friends?" he cried. "It's only natural to help a friend, right?"

Yugi let out a sigh as Warashibe threw a fit.

...My Line...

"See you tomorrow Miho!" Kaiya called out as she walked away from the lavender haired girl.

"Bye-bye Kaiya!" Miho yelled as she waved.

The young Japanese female teen started on her way home and she got a good few blocks when Yugi wearing a red sheet over his head ran out in front of her.

"You better do as I say!" he yelled as her. This of course surprised her and so just blinked at him. "Do as I say!"

"What are you doing, Yugi?" Miho asked confused.

Yugi got surprised that she figured out that it was him all this time.

"Oh...I'm..."

Just then a lollypop flew threw the air and hit Yugi in the forehead which caused Miho to look behind her to see Warashibe.

"You bastard, what are you doing?" Warashibe asked before he ran forward and tackled Yugi to the ground making Miho stare in surprise and disbelief. "It's safe now."

'Huh?"

"What a fated coincidence," Warashibe said as he turned around. "It's me. Warashibe Kiwami."

Miho smiled nervously as he looked him over.

"No...this is way to bad."

"I came for you. Come with me to our world of love." This had Miho staring at him surprised and shock, but that turned into anger when he grabbed her wrist. "The Capumon are waiting for us."

"Wait...what is this?" Miho asked in confusion.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Warashibe answered. "Now..." Miho, however, started to hit him with her bag while freaking out. "My goddess..."

"No! No! No!"

"You also...you also love Capumon, right?" Warashibe asked as Miho kept hitting him.

"Miho doesn't know a thing about Capumon!" she yelled as she hit really hard.

The hit had him letting her go and falling to the ground before Miho took off running.

"Why, my baby? Why?"

Yugi had by that time stood up watching what was going before sighing.

...My Line...

"I can't believe there's a guy, who would use an old trick like pretending to save a girl," laughed Jonouchi as he stood in line at lunch with the others.

"That must have been terrible for you, Yugi," Anzu said while Kaiya looked about ready to kill some one.

"More importantly, I'm sorry, Miho," apologized Yugi after he shook his head. "I just couldn't refuse. But...Warashibe-kun really isn't a bad guy."

"No, he is," Honda spoke up instead. "He shouldn't even write letters to Miho-chan! No, no, no!"

"What's with him?" Jonouchi asked as he looked at the others. "Just yesterday he was in such pain he acted like he was dead."

"But, the one most at fault is Miho," Anzu stated. "Anyone would have misunderstood that emotional letter."

"Miho thought we could just be pen friends," she informed Anzu.

"Yes," Honda agreed with a nod. "Miho-chan isn't at fault. Don't worry. I won't let that Capumon man near you again!"

"Thanks," cheered Miho with a smile. "Honda, sure is reliable!"

The group all got their lunches before going to set down.

"But, I wish I could have seen that Capumon guy," Jonouchi told Anzu once they were setting.

"Normally you don't say "baby" right?" Anzu asked him with a smile.

The two of them where surprised when two glasses of water was set in front of them just as Yugi and Kaiya walked up. The light haired girl's eyes narrowed as they watch the guy walk by before he put a glass of water on her tray and Honda's.

"Thanks," thanked Honda.

They all sat down and started eating, but only Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda drank the water they were given while Kaiya just threw hers away.

...My Line...

Once lunch was over the three who has drank the water were starting to feel ill as they sat in class.

"I can't hold it! My stomach hurts!"

The three of them ran out of the class room and to the bathroom.

...My Line...

Kaiya, Miho, and Yugi sat together in the infirmary in front of the school nurse.

"They're fine," she told the three of them. "They just drank raw water. It's nothing to worry about. But...why just those guys? The other students are fine."

Yugi looked over to where the other three where resting looking worried while Kaiya tightened her hand around her switch blade.

...My Line...

Both Miho and Kaiya could be found in front of their lockers getting ready to head home when lavender haired girl found a note on top of her shoes.

"Kaiya," she said as she turned to the tan skinned girl next to her.

"Is something wrong Miho?" Kaiya asked before she noticed the note. "Miho where did you get that?"

"I found in my locker," her friend answered before handing it over.

"Heavenly punishment has been dealt to those who meddle with fate," Kaiya started to read aloud. "You can relax on my chest. Signed Warashibe."

"This..." Miho mumbled before she the note back and crumpled it up. "Miho is angry!"

Both girls quickly left the school after getting their out doors shoes on hopping to find Yugi.

...My Line...

"Yugi!" Miho yelled out when the two spotted him. Yugi turned around to see a pissed off Miho and a dark eyed Kaiya. "Show me to Warashibe-kun's."

"Huh?"

Miho then filled Yugi in what happened which had him staring in surprise.

"As much as I would love to help you, Miho, but I need to get to the dojo," Kaiya spoke up. Miho looked at her before nodding knowing that the young Demigoddess had a test to see if she moved up to a 6th degree black belt. "Be careful, you two!"

Yugi and Miho watched as Kaiya took off heading for the dojo that she trains at.

...My Line...

It was almost night time when Yugi and Miho came to a stop in front of Warashibe's hide out.

"Alright," Miho breathed. "Here I go, Yugi."

Both Yugi and Miho opened the door of the warehouse to find Warashibe playing a game of Capumon by himself before he looked up to see them.

"My sweetheart. So you've finally come to jump into my arms?"

"Don't joke!" Miho yelled at him. "Miho was kind of wrong, but...There's no need to do such a terrible thing to Anzu-tachi, right?"

"I heard from Miho," Yugi finally spoke up. "Warashibe-kun, that's too mean! I can't believe that you would do that!"

"It couldn't be helped," he told them. "They got in the way of my fate with you."

"There is no fate," Miho told him. "Miho is angry today. Listen! Never do this again!"

"You aren't very honest, my honey," Warashibe told her. "But, if you're going to say that...Why not decide it with a game?"

"Game?" Miho asked confused.

"Capumon," Warashibe informed him. "You've been practicing it, right? If you win, I won't approach you anymore. But, if I win...you will follow fate."

"Okay," Miho agreed without a second thought.

"Miho!" Yugi yelled in surprise.

Warashibe laughed a bit before he sat everything up and it wasn't long till the two were setting facing each other.

"The field is version 7," Warashibe started to explain. "Crisis hill. It's a food field for a beginner like you."

"You'd better not regret it," Miho told him.

"What pep," Warashibe stated. "Truly my goddess. Now let's take turns pulling capsules. Ladies first. Go ahead."

Miho walked over to the machine and turned the handle before a capsule came out of it.

"Level 1," Yugi whispered as she picked it up.

"Too bad," Warashibe said as he walked forward. "Then...I'm next." He then turned the handle and a level 5 came out surprising them. Once the two of them were setting once again after getting their capsules. Miho had three level 1s, a level 2, and a level 4 while Warashibe had three level 5s and two level 4s. "I'm so sorry. I can see the result of this match before starting."

"You can't know that until we do this!" Miho growled at him.

"That's the spirit," Warashibe told her. "Then game start."

The two of them lifted the lid of their capsules off to reveal their monsters before starting the game.

'What'll I do?' Miho thought. 'Even though I said that, I really have no idea!'

"Then...please go ahead," Warashibe told her.

"Miho, you can do it," Yugi cheered.

'Got to do it,' thought Miho. 'It's sink or swim.'

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the move that Miho played.

"Nice move," Warashibe told her. "Then...I'll use Gumbo..." Warashibe picked the monster up and then knocked Miho's own monster out of the way. "Okay, one down."

"So pissed!" Miho yelled. "Go, level 4 Great Par!"

"I can see this isn't going to be any challenge," Warashibe stated after Miho made a move. "Hurry and give up. My dear."

"Shut up!" Miho yelled as she shot up from her set. "Hurry and do it!"

This action had Yugi backing up away from her and knocking over the Gacha box the capsule monsters. The top of the machine came off to reveal something inside of it.

"Huh?" Yugi asked when he noticed. "There's a strange device inside. Don't tell me Warashibe-kun...This is a trick!"

"That's right," Warashibe agreed with Yugi. "It always switches between outputting low level and high levels."

"What?" Miho asked in anger.

"I didn't want to put you through a long, painful fight," Warashibe answered.

"Stop it with your excuses!" Miho told him. "This is clearly against the rules! Okay, let's go, Yugi. We win."

"That's no good," Warashibe spoke up. Yugi and Miho looked at him as he walked over to remove a sheet from some round to reveal a large capsule. "When you enter this, you will be the best. You are already min. Mine, mine, mine!"

"Warashibe-kun!" Yugi said in shock.

"What is this guy?" Miho asked looking freaked. "Yugi, let's run!"

Both Yugi and Miho turned around and ran for the exist.

"You can't run away, darling," Warashibe said as he lowered the bars to stop them, however, the beam fall from the ceiling. "Oh man...it broke..."

It was then that he noticed a glow from within the dust and once it cleared he saw Yami holding an unconscious Miho in his arms.

"Warashibe," he spoke up. "This prank has gone on to far."

"Yugi...?" Warashibe asked in surprise.

"Game time," Yami stated.

Yami gentle placed Miho down before going over and setting down in front of the capsule board.

"Game?" Warashibe asked. "Then shall we restart?"

"No, this is fine," Yami answered.

"Like this?" Warashibe asked confused. "With these disadvantageous monsters?"

"Let's see if they are a disadvantageous or not," Yami answered. "I will take over for Miho's operation."

Warashibe laughed at what Yami told him.

"Operation?" Warashibe asked. "A beginner like her...there's no way she'd have one."

"At any rate, let's begin," Yami stated. "However...the game we begin...will be a Shadow Game."

"Then...let me start it," Warashibe stated as he made his move and to his surprise the monsters became real and attacked each other before vanishing. "That's interesting! But, they struck each other out. Makes no change in my advantage. Go Dinosaurwing!" The monster took to the air and blew flames to destroy the plant like monster on Yami's side. "Looks like the levels are to different, Yugi. Now you only have two monsters level."

"That's right," Yami agreed before he made his move.

"That's no good," Warashibe laughed. "My Headzacker is there." Said monster moved and destroyed Yami's monster. "To bad, Yugi. The only monster you have left...is a level 2. I win."

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Not giving up yet?" Warashibe asked him.

"Take a good look at the arrangement of your monsters on the field," Yami informed him.

Warashibe did as told looking confused before he noticed what he was talking about.

"My monsters are all lined up," he exclaimed in shock. "When did this happen?"

"And...my last monster, Torido," Yami told him. "His level is low, he can't turn easily. And he's not suited for close combat, but...he has one secret move. Only usable once, he can defeat even a level 5 monster. He has one hit hissatsu attack for 7 consecutive paces." Warashibe stared in surprise at the board. "Here I go! Flight of the gale!"

Torido took to the air and shot right through the other monsters destroying them.

"My monsters..."

Yami had gotten up and started to walk away from the field.

"Warashibe...Capumon isn't just about zealously collecting monsters," Yami started to explain. "It's about how to use the monsters you obtain to win."

"I lost...I did..." Warashibe said in shock before he over turn the box and fall backwards in his set. "No, no, no, no!" Yami now stood over Miho. "Nosaka Miho is mine!"

Yami turned back around to look at Warashibe.

"The doors of darkness...has opened," Yami stated just before Warashibe thought he was locked up in a capsule and started to freak out even more. "A small punishment. Capumon aren't a collection. It's a battle game. Better remember that."

Yami turned around and picked up Miho before leaving the warehouse with her.

...My Line...

"Thank goodness," Yugi sighed as Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Kaiya, and he walked to school. "I'm glad you got better right away."

"It's wasn't that big a deal."

"More importantly, I can't believe Miho-chan fought that Capumon man for me!" Honda stated with tears. "I feel terrible."

"Fool," Jonouchi told him. "Don't say Capumon! Each time you say that my stomach turns. I don't want to remember it."

"But, the Capumon man sure learned his place quickly."

"I said stop it!"

"Everyone!" Miho called out as she ran to catch up to them. "Good morning!"

They all stopped and looked back at her with a smiles.

"Miho-chan!"

"Good morning," Yugi greeted.

"Hey, hey, Miho got this great Capumon..."

They all freaked as Miho fall to the ground and a lot of Capumon capsules fall out of her bag. Kaiya face palmed while shacking her head as the others groaned.


	11. 11: The Super Lucky Enemy!

**_11: The Super Lucky Enemy! The Unbeatable Legend!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _c_ _ause if I did then_ _Téa_ _would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all. I do however own_ _Hoshi Kaiya and Ayame_ _while a good friend of mine known as Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou._ _So enjoy the story. And please read and review!_ _Also if you don't like any twists that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you._ _Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 _A young woman looking to around the age of 15 or 16 with calf length light brown hair that has her bangs covering her forehead as her side bangs reached her bust as it framed her sunkissed face laid in a bed with sweat on her face. She had her eyes tightly shut before she let out a scream of pain as another young woman around the same age as her only with waist length red under tone black hair of which she had her_ _bangs pulled to the left side of her forehead that's held in place by a golden hair clip with side bangs reaching her own bust while framing her sunkissed face and soft crimson eyes used a cloth to clean her sweetie face._

 _"Just a few more pushes, Delphina," the two tone haired woman told gently. "Just a few more and you'll get to hold your Daughter."_

 _The dark haired woman opened her eyes to reveal a pair of soft sea green eyes that glared at the other in annoyance and slight anger._

 _"I would like to see you go through giving birth!" she yelled before letting out a scream of pain as she pushed. "If your brother touches me ever again..." She was cut off by another cry of pain. "I'll kill him!" She one last cry of pain and push before a cry of a baby filled the air. "Got that Eshe!"_

 _The other woman laughed before smiling at the tired dark haired woman._

 _"You did great, Delphina," she stated not at all saying anything to the other woman's empty threat. "You rest while I go inform my Brother and the servants clean your son up."_

 _All Delphina could do was nod her head because of how tried to she was. The young woman gave her one last smile before walking out of the room and as she laid there, she could hear voices; one she recognized as her Sister-in-Law and the other she recognized as her Husband. Delphina let out a tired sigh before her eyes started to close when a figure walked in._

 _"My Queen, how are you feeling?" the familiar deep voice asked making her look over to meet another pair of crimson eyes that belonged to a tri-color star shape haired male only these pair of eyes where a bit harder and more sharper the other pair._

 _"I'm feeling a bit tired, My Pharaoh," was her answer._

 _The man gave a cackle before he placed a kiss to her forehead._

 _"I see," he said once he pulled back before he looked over to one of the servants who had walked up holding a wrapped bundle that she handed over to him. "She's perfect, My Love."_

 _He moved to allow Delphina to see the baby boy that was wrapped up in the blankets sleeping soundly. The infect looked to have the being stages of beach wavy tri-color hair._

 _"I see she's going to have you hair color," Delphina laughed a bit._

 _He let out a cackle as well before taking her hand into his._

 _"Let's us name her and then I'll let you get some sleep, My Beloved," the man suggested._

 _She kept her eyes on her son as she thought of a name for him before smiling a bit bigger._

 _"How about Nefertiti?" she asked as she looked up into her husbands eyes._

 _"Princess Nefertiti," he mumbled under his breath as if testing it out before smiling at her. "I love it. It's perfect." He lend down and gave her a kiss on her forehead once again while being mindful of their Daughter. "We shill wait until she's a month old before introducing her to the people as their Second Heir." Delphina gave a small smile at that idea as she gave a nod. "Now rest, My Queen."_

 _After giving her a kiss on her lips, the man stood up and sweep out of the room as Delphina eyes closed to rest._

...My Line...

Kaiya awoke with a start just a little bit before her alarm went off. With a tired sigh, she turned off her alarm and then let out a yawn before stretching.

'What in Hades' name was that?' she thought as she got up out of bed. 'That dream felt real like it actually happened. And that woman, she was called Delphina twice by the other woman and Queen twice by the man.' Kaiya looked at her reflection in the mirror that was in her personal bathroom. 'Was she, Queen Delphina and if so then why did she look just like me.' With a sigh, Kaiya got out of her nightwear and stepped into her shower after she had turned it on and allowed it to heat up. 'That man, I know for a fact was a sunkissed version of Yami, but that baby he was holding...' She looked up at the ceiling of the shower. 'I can't be sure, but the infant...could she have really been their Daughter?' Kaiya shocked her head before grabbing her shampoo battle. "What ever that dream was...I just know it has something to do with Yami and I."

With that thought in mind, Kaiya showered, dried off, and got dressed for the day ahead before she headed down stairs for breakfast.

...My Line...

"Did you see the prize from last night's game show?" Jonouchi asked as they all stood in class just before school.

"That champion sure is amazing," Yugi stated with a smile.

"If he keeps winning, his prize will just keeping getting bigger," Anzu added.

"The first week is 10,000 yen," Jonouchi told them. "The second week is 20,000 yen. If he wins the tenth week, that'll be 100,000 yen!"

"That's amazing!" Miho gashed. "I wonder how much that champion's won?"

"That's no good, Miho-chan," Honda told her as he walked up. "You mustn't dirty yourself by falling for this guy. Because it's best for humans to live steadily, bit by bit. Getting money so quickly, he'll be driven out of society. And finally, all that's left is to end your life at the guillotine."

"What are you babbling about?" Jonouchi asked as he grabbed Honda by his blazer. "It's 100,000! 100,000! With that I can pay back the debt from my idiot father's sake and gambling. With money I can run away! Goodbye to my pathetic life!"

"Jonouchi," Yugi said in surprise.

"Ah, your life is really like that?" Anzu asked also surprised.

"D-damn it," Jonouchi cursed as he covered his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that!"

"That's right," Honda gasped in shock. "You've paid for you school and living expenses since elementary school, haven't you?"

"Y-yeah," Jonouchi answered. "I'm not like you, leeching from your parents at the leg. I'm the one who truly lives it steadily bit by bit!"

Honda stared in surprise at Jonouchi as Kaiya and Yoru walked through the door together in the back of the classroom. Smiling Kaiya walked up to the group while the younger Mutou twin went to her set.

"Hey, guys," the light haired girl greeted them.

The group turned towards with smiles as well.

"Good morning Kaiya," they all greeted.

Kaiya went to her set next to Yugi when the classroom door at the front opened up and in walked the teacher making the students move to their sets.

"Order," was the call as the students stood up. "Respect."

The students all bowed to the teacher.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted with a bow of his own before they all sat back down. "Today I will introduce a new friend to all of you."

"A transfer student?" a lot of the students asked.

"He's Fuwa Ryuichi-kun," the teacher told them after writing the name on the board.

"Please 'ta meet ya," Fuwa greeted with a smirk.

"It's him," Jonouchi whispered to Yugi making the spiky haired teen to look at him. "The Game de Get show champion."

"That's right," Yugi agreed also in a whisper.

"The defending champion!"

"Yup, that's right," Fuwa agreed with them. "Just to get it out of the way, I don't give out signatures. And to the ladies, I know I'm handsome, but...Please don't think you can be my girlfriend. I have no interest in kids."

Kaiya just rolled her eyes thinking of some one else who was worth her time and attention.

"Ryuichi-kun is so cool," Miho quietly cheered.

Honda had heard her and was now glaring at Fuwa.

"So, Fuwa-kun's desk will be..." the teacher started.

"There!" Fuwa said as he threw his bag onto a desk that in front of Kaiya and it landed up right.

"Hey," the teacher said. "I will decide you seat."

"Sensei," Fuwa said as he turned around. "It's game time."

"Wh-what?" the teacher asked confused.

Kaiya almost growled at the way Fuwa was trying to act.

"Rule is simple," Fuwa told him as he held up a coin. "I will flip a coin while you decide heads or tails." Kaiya clinched her fists under the table in anger. "If you win, Sensei, I will sit where you want. And ya can have this coin, Sensei." Fuwa flipped the coin up and caught before slapping it down on the back of his hand. "Now."

"Heads," the teacher said.

Fuwa removed his hand from where it covered the coin and revealed that it was tails.

"Tails," Fuwa told him. "Too bad. I win."

Teacher sighed as he slump while Kaiya was glaring at Fuwa.

'I haven't even gotten to know this guy and already, I hate him,' she thought with surprise.

"Nice to meet you," Yugi greeted him. "I'm Mutou, Yugi."

"Let's get along," Fuwa suggested with a smirk that put Kaiya on edge.

...My Line...

"Hey," Miho spoke at lunch as she stood in front of Fuwa. "Since you appear on TV, does that mean you can meet actors?"

"Yeah," he answered as he looked at her. "They're all stupid. I have no interest in them."

"But, you really are amazing!"

"In one week you can get 100,000 yen!"

"How much have you received so far?" Miho asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Fuwa answered in the form of a question. "I spend the money immediately."

"How Wonderful," breathed Miho. "Way to cool."

Kaiya rolled her eyes from where she stood with Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus," she sighed in annoyance.

"Miho-chan...what's she see in that stinky guy?" Honda asked.

"You certainly want to hit him from behind," Anzu added.

"Hey," Honda said as he elbowed Jonouchi in the back. "Say something, Jonouchi."

Kaiya let out a sigh as she walked over to the window and just looked out of it as she thought about the dream that she had last night.

'Why can't I stop thinking about that dream?' she thought with a sigh. 'Though not only did Queen Delphina look like me, but that other woman that was with her during the birth looked a bit like Yoru.' Kaiya closed her eyes as she thought back to how Yoru had been acting since the gang incident. 'Could she be having dreams like the one I just had?' Kaiya's eyes opened though they had a sad look to them. 'I know that dream has something to do with Yami and I, but we're not a couple.' Her eyes widen a bit as she remember what he kept calling her. 'Though he does keep calling me Hime. Mmm...I wonder why?'

She allowed her eyes to go to Yugi's reflection for a bit before she went back to looking out of the window not caring about what the other students were talking with Fuwa about. It just then another student run into the room looking worried.

"Hey!" he called out. "Big trouble! In the next class, we have a test with no warning!"

"HUH?!"

"What's wrong with her?" another male student yelled in shock. "Again?!"

Everyone rushed back to their sets and pulled out their books before they started to cram some last minute studying in. Kaiya just calmly walked back to her desk where she sat down and pulled out a book from her book bag with a picture of three pyramids on the front of it before starting to read not at all worried about the surprise test cause math had always been her strong point besides Gym and History.

"Man...Even if I study now, I won't make it," sighed Yugi as he laid his own text book on his desk.

"Here," Fuwa said as he opened up Yugi's book. "If ya study just this, you'll do well."

Kaiya looked out of the corner of her eyes that were narrowed into a glare at the guy\ while Yugi looked down at the book.

...My Line...

"Have the test forms been passed out to everyone?" Chrono asked the class after the break.

"Yes," was the answer everyone gave her.

"Then begin!"

Kaiya looked down at her test sheet and let out a sigh of boredom before she got started on it. Just then Fuwa stood up and walked over to the teacher and placed the test on the desk before starting to walk away.

"Hey, you!" she called out when she looked at it making him to stop. "What is this?! It's blank!"

"Yeah," Fuwa agreed as he looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I'm fine with a zero. My life doesn't exist for a petty test like this."

"H-How cheeky!" Chrono told him as she glared.

"Well, ya wouldn't understand would ya, Sensei?" he asked her. "The chosen ones have a special life. That's it."

"S-Stop!" she yelled as he went to walk out of the room.

"I forgot to mention it," Fuwa said as he looked after opening the door. "Yer makeup is off, Sensei."

This caused her gasp as the makeup looked like it was starting to creak.

...My Line...

DING DONG DING DONG!

Kaiya let out a sigh as she and the group followed Miho wondering were she was going. The young Demigoddess fought off the urge to roll eye her eyes in annoyance as the lavender haired girl reached out to touch Fuwa hand. Of course this action had him looking at her in surprise and a bit of annoyance.

"Hey. Miho is a Virgo, AB blood type. How about you, Fuwa-kun? I think we're highly compatible."

Kaiya pulled out a book from her bag and buried her face in it while trying to also find away out of joining the others.

"Do ya want to eat anything?" Fuwa asked making the dark haired girl to roll her eyes. "I'll treat."

He waved his hand at the restaurant behind him which had the others all looking at it before looking back at him.

"The food in this restaurant looks good!" cheered Miho.

"Umm...this place looks expensive," stated Yugi. "Will really be okay?"

"Seems ya don't know a thing 'bout me," Fuwa stated as he turned around to walk towards the restaurant. "C'mon."

Kaiya felt her left eye twitch as a dong was rung while she kept her nose in her book.

"Congratulation," the dong ringer said. "You are the 10,000th customer since the opening of this restaurant. All the food and drink today will be free!"

The others all stared in surprise as he looked back at him.

"Dat's how it is," he told them with a smirk.

"Wow!" cheered Miho.

All Kaiya did was look up before her eyes widen when she noticed a familiar sunkissed skin and fishermen tan adults at a table. Without saying anything to the others, she walked over to them while putting her book away.

" **Mother, Father**?" she asked making the two adults to look at her.

" **Kaiya** ," her Mother greeted with cheer before pulling the younger Hoshi into a hug. " **How was school sweetie**?"

" **It was fine, Mother** ," Kaiya answered before she hugged her Father next.

" **That's good to hear, my little pearl** ," he told her with a smile before letting go.

" **Though I am surprise to see you here Father** ," she stated. " **Isn't this against the Ancient Laws**?"

Poseidon laughed a deep laugh before looking at his Daughter.

" **As long as Amaterasu agrees to hide me from Zeus' sight then he won't find out** ," the Sea god answered.

Kaiya opened her mouth to speak when the others all walked up behind her at that point.

"Kaiya, who are they?" Jonouchi asked looking at the two adults that looked the Demigoddess in front of them.

"Their my Parents," Kaiya answered with a sigh. " **Mother, Father, these are my friends from school, Joey, Tristan, Anzu, Miho, Yugi, and...Fuwa whose new to the group**." Kaiya looked at her friends and Fuwa with a smile. "Guys these as I've said already are my parents, Hoshi Ayame and Olympus Poseidon."

"It's nice to meet the friends of our little Kai," Ayame stated with a smile making said Kai blush while Poseidon winked at her quick thinking.

"Pleased to meet you," the group all said as they bowed.

"If you don't mind me asking?" Fuwa asked as he looked at the Sea God. "But. are you by any chance the actually Greek Sea God, Poseidon?"

Kaiya and her Mother froze with worried looks each while Poseidon's eyes narrowed a bit.

"What makes you ask that?" said Sea God asked taking on a confused look.

"Well, it's obvious," Fuwa smirked. "Kaiya introduce you as Olympus Poseidon and not as Hoshi Poseidon."

'Fuck,' cursed Kaiya in her thoughts.

 _Language_. Poseidon's voice resounded in her mind.

Kaiya flashed him a sheepish look though he did looked amused.

"I can't really answer that," the god informed.

Fuwa smirked a bit before nodding his head in defeat.

"Of course, Ancient Laws and all that, right?" he asked before walking away.

Kaiya felt like glaring at the brown haired boy for asking that as the others all looked at her surprised. Yugi didn't have to look closely at her to know that she was pissed at Fuwa for blowing something that portrays to her and her Father's side of the family out the window before she could get to know the others a bit more to trust them with the secret.

"Let's get a table," Yugi suggested while Kaiya sat down with her parents.

The rest of the gang plus Fuwa walked over to a table and down before ordering their food.

"I can't believe that Kaiya didn't tell us about her Father," Jonouchi complained.

Yugi let out a sigh before looking at the blonde knowing that he was going to be pissed.

"She has her reasons and for all we know that her Father is a normal man that is gone all the time," he informed them.

This had them all looking at him surprise.

"I never thought of that," Miho stated.

"It is a good point," Honda said.

"She has a right to keep secrets," Yugi nodded his head.

"So we shouldn't demand anything form her," Anzu stated.

"Yes," was the only word Yugi said.

Jonouchi felt a bit bad for being angry at Kaiya for something that she might have a good reason for not telling them.

"Go ahead," Fuwa finally spoke up. "Don't hold back. Eat up. Cause more food is coming."

"Itadakimasu," Miho said before they all started eating.

Setting with her parents wasn't all bad plus it kept her away from Fuwa and also kept her from hitting him for revealing her secret to others to earlier.

" **Don't you want to set with your friends, Kaiya**?" her Mother asked her looking confused and concern.

" **Not really** ," she answered as she took a bite of food. " **I want to stay way from Fuwa**."

" **Why**?" her Father was next to ask.

" **Because he gives off a bad vibe and after what he just did**..." Kaiya trailed off.

Both her parents let out a sigh each knowing that to keep Kaiya safe no one could know about her Demigod heritage.

" **Don't worry, dear** ," Ayame told her Daughter gently. " **If they are your true friends then they understand why you keep secrets form them like this**."

" **Yeah, I know Mother** ," Kaiya answered.

Her Parents looked at each other again before going back to eating though the family made small talk. Once they all finished, Kaiya turned her sea green orbs onto her Father.

" **Did you find anything out about Delphina**?" she asked.

Poseidon let out a sigh before he looked his Daughter in the eyes.

" **No** ," he answered. " **Though Zeus is becoming a bit suspension about why I'm looking for information on this Delphina girl. And I know for a fact that Hades, Hera, and him have been meeting more then normal since I started looking**."

" **Poseidon this is bad** ," Ayame spoke. " **If they find out about Kaiya**..."

Kaiya stiffed what she knew her Mother meant.

" **Hades and Zeus can't do anything** ," the Sea God informed the two. " **Not while she's here in Amaterasu's lands. The Japanese Shinto Goddess of the Sun and Queen of the Japanese Gods won't let them go after some one, who is under her protection. Your Mother was of Japanese blood and thus so are you two which means that you two fall under the Japanese Gods protection**."

" **Uncle P is right, Ayame** ," a voice stated from behind Kaiya.

This made the three of them look to see, who it was.

" **Father/Grandfather** ," both Ayame and Kaiya said at the same time in shock.

" **Apollo** ," Poseidon greeted with a nod.

The Sun God took the last set at the table after giving his Uncle a nod in return and then giving his Daughter and Granddaughter a smile each.

" **Then there is the fact that I had just got a visit from from the Sun God and King of the Egyptian Gods, Ra** ," Apollo stated.

" **Oh** ," said the Sea God in surprise. " **What did he say**?"

" **He said that if anything should happen to Kaiya whither she be on American or Egyptian or Japanese soil then it well be war between the Egyptian and Greek Gods** ," Apollo answered. " **And I have no doubt that the Egyptian Demigods would aid their Divine Parents in the fight as the Egyptian Gods seem to have more love for their Demigod Children then us Greek Gods do for our own**." Ayame, Kaiya, and Poseidon looked at him shock. " **I can tell you right now that I'll be teaming up the Egyptian Gods if there is war**."

Poseidon smiled at his nephew as he knew that Apollo cared about his Children in his own way as well as his legacies like Kaiya.

" **But, I don't understand why the Egyptian Gods would go to War over Kaiya's death, Father** ," Ayame stated.

Apollo let out a sigh before looking at his Daughter.

" **All Ra could tell me was that it has something to do with the Ancient Egyptian Queen Delphina, the Nameless Pharaoh, and a prophecy made by their own Oracle** ," he answered.

" **No offense Grandfather, but I hate prophecies** ," groaned the Sea Demigoddess.

Poseidon nodded in agreement with Kaiya

" **I'd be surprise if you didn't hate them** ," Apollo snorted. " **So no offense taken**." Just then a weird looked passed over the Sun God's eyes. " **But, Ra did give me some info on Delphina for ya, Uncle P**."

" **What is it**?"

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Apollo looked at his Uncle.

" **It's something that Father, Uncle H, and Hera went to keep a secret** ," he informed. " **Delphina was your First Demigod Daughter**." Seeing his Uncle narrowed gaze he quickly went on. " **From what Ra was able to tell me was that upon her death when she was just 16 summers, you kinda went...well...raging Sea God mad that a good deal of mortal sailors died out at sea because of the storms that were created from your anger, so this left them with no choice, but make you forget about her**."

Kaiya sat back in shock while her Father didn't look at all happy, but he did have an understanding look in his eyes.

" **But, I still don't understand how this portrays to Kaiya** ," Poseidon stated while Ayame nodded her head.

" **The Egyptian Oracle made a prophecy about the return of the Nameless Pharaoh** ," Apollo stated to explain. " **It is said that Delphina shill be reborn 16 years before his return as the Daughter of the Greek Sea God once again and help him in stopping the return of a great Evil that had almost destroyed the world once before**."

Poseidon's eyes cut to Kaiya, who was staring at her Grandfather, with a shock look mixed with horror on her face and he could under why she felt that way. She had just found out that she had a half Sister 5000 years ago and that she was that half Sister's reincarnation.

" **I don't like this Apollo** ," sighed Poseidon. " **The whole reason I had Ayame hide her here in Japan is to keep her safe from any Prophecies and not be thrown into another one**."

" **I know** ," agreed the Sun God. " **Trust me, I don't like it either, Uncle P, but we have to live with it**." He then clapped his hands together while standing up. " **But, hey, look on the bright side**?"

" **There's a bright side**?" all three asked making him sweatdrop.

" **At least when they do find out about her then they can't do anything to her without angering two pantheons of Gods and two of their own** ," he answered making the two parents nodded in agreement at that. " **However, if I know Artemis then she'll be against them harming a Virgin female and would no doubt get anger at them as well**." Poseidon cackled while Ayame smiled as she knew that her Aunt Artemis would side with her Brother anyways. " **Though they might demand that she be sent to Camp Half-Blood every Summer just to keep an eye on her**."

Kaiya let out a sigh before she stood up, said to good bye to her Father and Grandfather, gave her Mother a kiss on the cheek before telling her that she'll see her at home, and then walking towards the doors.

...My Line...

Kaiya let out a sigh as she walked out ready to head home while her Father and Grandfather returned their Godly duties as her Mother went back to the Hospital.

"Kaiya!" a familiar male voice called from behind her.

Blinking a few times, the dark haired girl turned around to see the group walk up to her with Jonouchi in the front.

"Hey, guys," she greeted softly.

Jonouchi gave her a smile before going to ruffle up her hair. Kaiya growled under her breath before she knocked Jonouchi's hand away and started to fix her hair.

"I thought I just let you know that we're not mad that you won't tell us anything," the blonde stated which had Kaiya looking at him. "We understand that you have your reasons and that we won't demand answers."

Kaiya smiled a bit sadly before she nodded her head.

"Thanks for understanding guys," she thanked them.

Miho and Anzu walked up to her before linking their arms with her arms while smiling.

"Come let's go," Anzu told her.

All Kaiya did was nod her head before they all left the restaurant.

...My Line...

"Compensation prize."

"Is there really one in there?"

Kaiya was back to reading her book in the back of the group as they walked up to some kind of stand for prizes.

"Hey!" Miho called as she looked back. "Let's go that! We just now got tickets, after all."

"We get three chances, right?" Anzu asked.

"Alright," Fuwa said as he looked down at Yugi. "Wanna duel me?" Yugi looked at him confused. "The rule is simple. The one who wins the A prize wins. The loser will do whatever the winner tells him. Well?"

"O-okay," agreed Yugi.

The group walked up tot he stand where Yugi moved to turn the wheel.

"Get the prize, Yugi," Anzu told him. "Huh?"

Out of the wheel came a small white ball.

"Oh, compensation prize," the stand owner said as he handed over said prize to Yugi. "One tissue."

"Alright," Fuwa said as he walked forward and pushed Yugi out of the way. "I'm next."

Kaiya just looked for a brief moment to see Fuwa turn the wheel and a golden ball came out of it.

"There it is!"

"Congratulations! The special prize is a trip to Italy!"

"That's amazing!"

'What the hell?' thought Kaiya. 'Is this guy a Demigod Son of the Goddess of Luck, Lady Tyche? Or is he favored by her? If he's not then I can't wait till his luck runs out.'

The group walked away from the stand after Fuwa was given the tickets.

"Looks like I win, Yugi-kun," Fuwa said as he held the prize up.

"I lost," laughed Yugi in good nature. "I guess I really can't beat you, Fuwa-kun."

"I can't believe there's a person like you, Fuwa-kun!"

"No! I can't hold it anymore!"

Kaiya let out a sigh as she went on walking away from the group not wanting to know what Jonouchi was going to say or ask or do for that matter.

...My Line...

"That guy..." growled Jonouchi the next as the five of them all sat in a cafe without Yugi. "No matter how lucky he is, he's pathetic as a human!"

"Who?" Miho asked.

"I'm talking about Fuwa," answered Jonouchi. "Fuwa Ryuichi."

"Oh," sighed Honda. "So you finally awaken, Jonouchi. I'm...I'm so happy!"

"Really?" Miho asked surprised. "He seems nice. Right, Anzu, Kaiya?"

"More then I thought," Anzu answered with a smile. "And the little bit abalone from yesterday's Chinese was good."

"Don't turn traitor for food!" Jonouchi yelled at her.

"He's arrogant," growled Kaiya. "Need I say more?"

Honda cackled while Jonouchi smirked at her though he figured her hatred for the guy has something to do with yesterday.

"Yugi sure is late," Honda said to change the subject. "What's he doing? He's usually early."

"Yugi isn't coming today," Anzu answered him. "He said he agreed to have a game with Fuwa-kun."

"Wh-what?" Jonouchi asked shocked while Kaiya looked like a fish out of water.

Once getting regaining control, the brunette stood up from her set and moved to head out the door after throwing down money for her drink.

...My Line...

It was been about three hours since Kaiya left the cafe and right now one could find her rushed through the town looking for Yugi and Fuwa. However, she ended up meeting the others outside of a building before Jonouchi opened the door.

"Yugi!?" Jonouchi called only to pause in surprise when the pool balls almost hit him. The three fighters looked over at Yugi who had fallen to his knees. "Yugi!" They rushed over just as he fall forward only for Jonouchi to catch him. "Are you okay?" Yugi mumbled some words that they couldn't hear before both Jonouchi and Kaiya glared at the other teen. "Fuwa! How dare you do that to Yugi!" Jonouchi passed Yugi to the dark haired girl before he onto the pool table. "Now you're dealing with me!" Fuwa smirked just before part of the table broke and Joey went falling. "This guy!"

Honda was next to try to harm Fuwa only for him to hit a light fixer that fall on top of him.

"Fools," Fuwa laughed. "Still don't get it?" He looked over to where Jonouchi was still on the ground. "I'm protected with my powerful luck. Guys like ya can't even touch me."

"Hey!" Anzu called out. "What are you thinking?"

"How mean!" Miho joined in. "I thought you were a nicer guy than this, Fuwa-kun!"

"For every ounce of luck there's a good douse of karma waiting to happen," chimed Kaiya with a growl.

"What are ya commoners prattling 'about?" asked Fuwa which only made the Demigoddess to growl. "Just be glad I let ya hang out with me. Gotta know yer place."

Fuwa laughed while Kaiya just held Yugi closer to her so she didn't anything stupid.

...My Line...

Right now the gang was at the Game Shop where Anzu and Miho were cleaning Yugi wounds. Kaiya stood off to the side in Yugi's room thinking about how to dishing out a nice helping of bad karma on Fuwa without it back firing on her.

"Put up with it," Anzu told him.

"Yugi-kun, you're a big boy, right?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, but..."

Honda, who was sitting at Yugi's desk, noticed an envelope setting on so he picked it up and looked at it.

"Yugi," he called. "It's a letter from the TV station."

"Grandpa must have left it for me," Yugi stated thoughtfully. "Can you read it?"

"This…!" Honda yelled in surprise. "This is a request for you to appear on Game de Get Show!"

"Really?" Jonouchi asked as he stood up and moved to stand behind Tristan.

"Why me?" asked Yugi with a raised eyebrow.

"It says they want you to challenge Fuwa," Honda went on.

"I don't think so," Kaiya growled as she moved to sit next to Yugi. "That sorry excuse for a human is getting nowhere near Yugi again."

The others all looked at her, surprised that she could get hostile towards some one else without them being in the same room as her. The Spirit of the Puzzle, who was watching everything through Yugi's eyes, smirked at his Hime's protective nature towards Yugi.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi butted in after getting over his surprise. "Can you let me do that?! Please!" This had everyone looking at Jonouchi in surprise. "Fuwa, that bastard. I won't be satisfied till I waste him with my own hands! And if I get the prize, it's two birds with one stone! I can repay my dad's loans!"

Kaiya looked off to the side while Yugi informed Joey that he could if he wanted to.

'Have I truly become so overprotective of Yugi that I get hostile towards some one whose not even in front of me?' she thought. 'And why do I feel as if this has something to do with that dream from the other night?'

...My Line...

Kaiya sat with the rest of the group in the crowd on the set as it started.

"Big Money! Game de Get Show! Once again this week, it's time to dream about getting big money! Today's challenge is Mutou, Yugi-kun from Domino High! He's sixteen years old. Seems his dream is to win the prize and repay his dad's debts."

Kaiya covered her mouth to hide a giggle while Yoru, who just had to see Jonouchi making a fool of himself as he pretends to be Yugi, was out right laughing.

'This is kind of embarrassing. I'm not Yugi.

"Go Jonouchi!" Anzu yelled as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Don't lose to Fuwa!"

"And the nine time winner. Our champ, as you know, it's him!" Both Kaiya and Yoru looked at each other with annoyed looks as Fuwa appeared. "Loved by the Goddess of Luck!" The two turned back to watch the rest. "The miraculous man! Fuwa Ryuichi!"

The crowd clapped and cheered while the gang just sat there as the two players got ready.

'What is dis? Yugi sent a replacement.' Jonouchi glared at Fuwa while the other boy smirked. "Well, don't matter. The results the same no matter who I face."

"Now. Today's Electric Concentration. The rules are simple! The one that gets the most cards from the concentration board wins. But, there is one Joker. If you get that, all your cards go to your opponent. So the challenger goes first."

Kaiya bit her lower lip as the group watched.

"A and K."

The two letters turned over to show that weren't a match made Jonouchi and the group gasp in shock.

"To bad! Champion's turn now!"

"A and C."

"Well done. It was correct!"

To the gang's and the rest of the crowd's shock, disbelief, and worry, Jonouchi got electrocuted after the two letters turned over and turned out to be a match.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Oh. I forgot to mention it. If your opponent obtains cards, you'll get a mild shock. Then champion, next please?"

"B and J."

"Correct!"

All the group could do was watch as Fuwa kept getting every letter right while Joey got shocked.

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! The champion has gotten all the cards in one try!"

Fuwa smirked before laughing as Joey passed out.

...My Line...

The gang all stood around Jonouchi, who was setting in a chair, inside of a dressing room back stage.

"Are you okay, Jonouchi?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose," was Joey's answer.

"But, Fuwa, that bastard, he's not human," growled Honda.

"I'm with Honda on this one," Kaiya nodded her agreement.

Yoru, who was standing next to her Demigoddess friend nodded her head as well.

"I've might not have been around him for a day or two like you guys, but I'm with Kaiya and Honda," she added.

"Right," Fuwa's voice agreed as he opened the door. "I'm a god."

Yoru and Kaiya looked at each other before they started giggling at the idiocy behind his words.

"You...ha...a…god…ha?" asked Yoru as she tried to gasp for breath.

"That's...ha...the...ha...stupidest…ha...thing...ha…that...ha...I...ha...ever...heard...ha," Kaiya managed to get out between her laughter.

Fuwa glared at them while they continued to laugh at him.

"Jonouchi," the creep finally said making Jonouchi look up at him. "Yer workin' pretty hard fer yer dad's debts." The two giggling girls sober up quickly and looked at over at him with narrowed eyes. "I suppose ya want me ta cry for ya. That kind of story is what I hate the most. How lazy! I'm disgusted!"

"You bastard," growled Jonouchi as he stood up, but when he went to move he groaned in pain. "Damn it..."

"Jonouchi," Yugi gasped the blonde kneeled on the floor before he looked at the other boy. "That's so mean, Fuwa-kun!"

"You make me sick," Kaiya growled next. "I hope that Lord Hades while give you an eternity of torment for every thing that you've done!"

This had everyone looking at her either shock in case of Anzu, Honda, and Yugi or awe in the case of Yoru and Jonouchi while Fuwa just glared at them all.

"Mutou, Yugi?" Fuwa asked. "A pathetic guy that don't even live up ta da rumors."

"You don't have to do that," Yugi told him as he stood up.

"I just want a game with Yugi," Fuwa stated.

"But...that..."

"Ya sure are nice, Yugi," Fuwa told him before he kicked the boy out of no where.

"Yugi!" both Yoru and Kaiya yelled as the others all gasped in shock and disbelief while Fuwa placed his foot top of Yugi's head.

'What other face? Maybe if I remove the skin from his face, I can see another face then.'

Unseen by the others, but Yoru and Kaiya the puzzle lite up before Fuwa walked out. After making sure that Yugi was alright, the rest of the gang walked out which allowed Yami to take Yugi's place. Kaiya who was the only one there in the room now walked up to him with a small smile.

"Be careful Yami," she told him which had their eyes locking with each other.

"Your not going to watch?" he asked as he tilted his head with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she answered while looking a bit sad. "I have to get home or my Mother well freak."

Yami just nodded his head though he was a bit upset that she won't be watching the Shadow Game. Giving one last small smile, Kaiya placed a kiss on his cheek before walking out leaving a blushing Yami behind.

...My Line...

The next night found the group together watching the show at the Mutou home.

" _Big money! Game Da Get Show! TV viewers, this week_..."

"Damn...Fuwa, that bastard. Today will be his tenth win."

" _Now finally the champion. The game is the same Electric roulette. The challenger have gotten two and it should be a piece of cake for the champ_." Fuwa smirked as he pressed the button to the roulette only for it hit 1. " _Oh! What? It's a one_!"

" _That can't be_!"

Kaiya and Yoru both started to laugh as the irony of it all and that sweet, sweet karma came back and bite Fuwa in the ass big time.

" _Unbelievable! The miraculous champion has lost_!"

"What? The Chair broke!"

The two girls only laughed harder when the chair that Fuwa was on broke apart.

"Fuwa-kun's lost his luck it seems," Yugi stated with a smile while his Sister and friend where holding their sides as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I...ha...love...ha…karma...ha" laughed Kaiya. 'Think you, Lady Tyche!'


	12. 12: Targeting the Female Students!

_**12: Targeting the Female Students! The Prophet's Fang!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! cause if I did then Téa would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all. I do however own Hoshi Kaiya and Ayame while a good friend of mine known as Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou. So enjoy the story. And please read and review! Also if you don't like any twists that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you. Ja ne!**_

...My Line...

 _Queen Delphina stood on the Palace balcony that was in the room she shared with her husband the Pharaoh of Egypt, over looking the village of Cairo after the disaster that was the welcome party for her Daughter, Princess_ _Nefertiti, the Second Heir to the Throne of Egypt. Two years ago, both Delphina and her husband had a Son that named Ramses in honor of the Sun God, Ra. Thought now it has been a month since her Daughter's birth and there those who are pleased that the Pharaoh now has two Heirs, but it seems that not everyone is happy about the Second Heir as it was shown tonight._

 _"I thought I find you here, Love," an all to familiar voice stated as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist while pulling her back into a will toned chest._

 _Delphina smiled a bit as she leaned back a bit more into his embrace._

 _"Of course," she spoke. "You know that I like to get fresh air when I need to think, Pharaoh."_

 _The Pharaoh let out a sigh before he turned Delphina around in his arms so he could look into her eyes._

 _"Your thinking of what happened at the celebration of our Daughter's birth, aren't you?" he asked though she could tell that he already knew the answer._

 _"Yes," she let out a sigh of her own before leaning her head against his chest._

 _"I understand your fear, My Love," the Pharaoh spoke up. "For I have the same fear as you." Delphina hummed in thoughtful tone. "But, then again, we are parents so it's only natural for us to fear for our children's safety."_

 _Delphina removed her head from his chest to look at him before he caught her lips in a kiss that she was all to happy to return._

 _...My Line..._

 _Kaiya_ _awoke with a start once again for the third night in a row just a little bit before her alarm went off. With a tired sigh, she turned off her alarm and then let out a yawn before stretching._

 _'This is getting ridiculous,' she thought before she got up from the bed. 'I'm just glad that Grandfather was able to find answers' The brunette shook her head before walking into her bathroom. "To think that I am my own Half Sister. The Fates just love fucking with Demigods lives, don't they?" With a sigh,_ _Kaiya_ _got out of her nightwear and stepped into her shower after she had turned it on and allowed it to heat up. 'I guess that they fact that I'm Delphina's reincarnation is the reason for my fascination with Egypt's history.' She looked up at the ceiling of the shower. 'Maybe I should start writing these dreams down.'_ _Kaiya_ _shocked her head before grabbing her shampoo battle. "Though I didn't know that that the Nameless Pharaoh and Delphina had two Children." She then shrug her shoulders. "Oh, well, you learn something new every day."_

 _With that thought in mind,_ _Kaiya_ _showered, dried off, and got dressed for the day ahead before she headed down stairs for breakfast._

...My Line...

"Get Back!"

"Get back!"

Kaiya looked up at the noise before rolling her eyes at the girls that were acting like guard dogs and bodyguards for some fake idiot Prophet.

"Kokurano-sama is passing by." a girl with green hair told everyone. "Open the way!"

The other students did just that and the group of girls walked in a line like their were part of an army protecting a King or some one of high important.

"What is this?" Jonouchi asked.

"You don't know?" Anzu asked surprised.

"It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers," Miho added.

"Boy with supernatural powers?" the three boys asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Anzu answered the boys. "He can see into the future. And he's pretty accurate, they say."

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch?" Miho asked them. "They all go to him so he can tell their fortunes."

"He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from class A," Anzu added. "He became famous because of that." Kaiya caught the guy glancing over at them. "Well, I don't believe in stuff like that though."

"The day that kid can see into the future is the day I give up praying to Poseidon and the other Greek Gods and Goddess," Kaiya stated as she gave an unlady like snort.

Yugi snickered as Anzu smirked over at her as the Demigoddess agreed with her on the guy.

"I'm going to get my fortune told," Jonouchi announced making Kaiya groan while Anzu pushed his face again. "He's almost always right." Jonouchi then got into Yugi's face. "Yugi, let's go get our fortunes told!"

"But, I really don't want to," Yugi told him.

"Yeah," Honda agreed. "Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a Beautification Member I can't over look it!" Honda then wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck. "Yugi, let's go!"

"I can't breath!" Yugi gasped out.

"Wait!" Jonouchi called making Tristan drop Yugi. "That's not your job as a Beautification Member. In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho."

"What are you saying, bastard?" asked Honda as he moved to walk past Joey while pulling Yugi along.

"W-wait!"

The three girls all watched as the three boys walked away from them.

"Man," sighed Anzu. "Miho, you're not going?"

"Miho isn't interested," Miho answered her with a smile. "Miho's future is to obviously marry a prince with a big inheritance."

"Someone like you can probable do that," sighed Anzu before she looked at the dark haired girl. "What about you, Kaiya?"

"No chance in hell," was the immediate answer. "I'll make my own future, thank you very much."

"Oh," Anzu breathed in surprise. "What kind of future are you hoping to make?"

"Miho want's to know too!"

Kaiya looked at the two girls with a smile.

"I plan to become a singer, remember?" she asked. 'Every Demigod Child and Legacy of Apollo is expected to have some kind of career involving either music or art.'

"Oh, yeah," said Anzu as she thought about it.

"That's so cool," Miho cheered.

"You'll make it big with that voice you have for sure," Anzu added with a nod.

Kaiya laughed before started to head the why the boys went.

"I'm going to go make sure the boys don't get into trouble," she told the two before leaving.

...My Line...

Kaiya let out a sigh as she stood with the boys watching as the girls make a fool of themselves.

"Kokurano-sama has arrived," the green haired girl informed the other girls who clapped.

"My first customer please?" Kokurano asked.

"Kokurano-sama," the first girl asked. "I'm at the dawn of my beauty; will it last long?"

"I see it," the fake prophet said. "It will be that way until you die."

"I'm so pleased!"

"What an amazing person..."

The sea green eyed girl leaned against the black broad as she watched the females make a fool out of themselves.

'Why am I here anyways?' as the question on her mind. 'After all I could go to Grandfather or Camp Half-Blood if I want my future told.'

"Oh man!" Jonouchi yelled. "Honda loves fortune telling so much he dragged me along!"

"You bastard!" Honda yelled. "Don't drag me into this!"

"Over there! Be quiet!"

"Sorry..."

Kaiya growled as she glared at the green haired girl who had yelled at them.

"Kokurano-sama is focusing all of his nerves. The negative energy that you guys have will disrupt him. If you're going to be noisy, get out."

Kaiya covered her mouth and coughed, but it sounded more like bitch then an actually cough.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jonouchi apologized while also keeping the two girls from starting a fight. "Don't say that. How about telling my fortune?"

"Hey, you," Kokurano said. "You're a bit off. I am not a fortune teller. Palm reading, divination, water reading, fortune telling, feng shui, astrology. Previous fortune telling was merely found based on previous information. It's nothing more the past. However, my power is a super ability that let's me see visions of the future! It's prophecy!"

"Well, whatever," Jonouchi sighed while Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Okay." Jonouchi then held out his hand. "Take a look."

"You don't understand at all, it seems," sighed Kokurano.

"Wait, wait!" Honda yelled as he slid in front of the two. "Before anything else, what is this?" He was pointing at back drop. "Using the sacred cleaning tool for something like this! As a Beautification Member I can't just over look..."

"I see a vision of you happily marrying the girl you have your heart set on," Kokurano interrupted.

Kaiya face palmed at the idiocy of it all and because Honda went off into la la land.

"I knew it."

"Me! Me!"

Just then the classroom started to shake making the other students scream in fright.

"It's an earthquake!" Yugi told them.

The demigoddess just looked around while she remained were she was.

"That was a pretty big one," Jonouchi said once the shaking stopped.

"Kokurano-sama, are you okay?"

"Of course," was the answer the guy gave. "I knew about it, after all." He then reached into his cape and pulled out a piece of paper. "The writing is of a future I had this morning."

Jonouchi the paper and looked at the writing.

"Today there will be an earthquake," he read aloud.

"Applaud Kokurano-sama!"

The other female applauded for it.

"He's the real thing! It's real!"

"Of course! I never doubted him for a second!"

"Yeah right," laughed Kaiya under her breath. 'The day that he's a prophet is the day Uncle Zeus stops acting like a Drama Queen.' She then rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, like that would ever happen.'

In the back of her mind, she could hear her Father cackling in amusement.

...My Line...

"They're back," Miho told Anzu when she noticed the group walk up to them though Kaiya looked more annoyed then before.

"How'd it go?" Anzu asked with a smile. "It's just harmless fun like I said, right?"

"Fool!" Jonouchi told her. "That's the real thing!"

"Again with this..."

"It's true. My future is to be a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!"

"I don't believe it at all."

"What?"

"Miho-chan," breath Honda. "Let's create a happy family."

Kaiya pulled up a chair to set with the girls to eat before looking at Jonouchi.

"I'm with Anzu on this, Jonouchi," Kaiya stated as she opened her launch box. "It's a laud of shit."

"Just because he didn't tell you, your future doesn't mean you have to be mean," Joey told her.

Kaiya looked the blonde dead in the eyes with a blank look.

"I make my own future, Jonouchi," was Kaiya response. "My path in life is my own to make and no one can tell me differently." 'Expect maybe Grandfather.'

Anzu and Jonouchi looked at her in surprise while she started to eat while Yugi smiled at her response.

...My Line...

Kaiya and Anzu were walking together to head home when they noticed the older Mutou twin.

"Yugi," Anzu greeted with a smile. "Let's go together."

"What about your job?" Yugi asked as he looked at her.

"I'm off today," was her answer. "How about stopping by a tea house on the way back? I'll treat you."

"Okay," Yugi greeted making Kaiya smile before she looked Anzu.

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow then Anzu, Yugi," she told them.

The two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, let's go," Anzu told Yugi before the two left with a bye over their shoulders.

Kaiya smiled before she moved to walk home as well, however, she turned around she sensed some behind her.

"Hoshi, Kaiya-san," Kokurano greeted.

"Kokurano-san," Kaiya said in surprise.

"Aren't you interested in your future?" he asked Kaiya.

"Huh?"

"No," he said. "Just you, Masaki, Anzu, Mutou, Yoru, and Nosaka, Miho are the only four female students who haven't visited me. Well. Nosaka, Miho can't be helped since she doesn't take life seriously, Masaki, Anzu is a good student, but she takes life a little to seriously, and Mutou, Yoru is out of touch with life that I can't help her any. But, why don't you come? I'm worried."

"Why indeed," breathed Kaiya as she made it look like she was thinking. "Sorry, but I don't believe such things. You create your own future, right?"

"How rude! You doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"Yeah, I do doubt his power," Kaiya answered making the two girls that was with the guy gasp in shock. "And anyways, whether I believe or not is my own choice! I'm not getting pushed into getting my fortune told! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be home before my parents freak and I have something important to do."

With that said Kaiya turned on her heels and walked out of the building not at all looking back.

…MY Line...

The light haired let out a sigh as she sat on her bed after getting out of her school uniform. She looked at the phone she held in her hand before punching in the number she knew so well.

" **This is the awesome Pheabus Apollo speaking**."

" **Hey, Grandfather it's Kaiya** ," the Demigoddess greeted.

" **Kaiya-chan, how is it that I can help you**?"

" **I've been wondering if you knew that some one at my school is pretending to be a prophet?"** she asked.

" **Say what**?" Apollo asked deadly before he took a deep breath. " **Alright, Kaiya keep an eye on him and if he does anything and I mean anything that makes look like he's working for Chronos like me know at once**."

" **You got it** ," Kaiya agreed.

" **Thanks for letting me know about this**."

" **Thank nothing of it** ," Kaiya told him. " **He shouldn't be messing with something like pertending to be a prophet**."

Apollo let out a cackle as he flew his chariot.

" **Good, your learning** ," he stated. " **Well, I have to let you go. Good luck in school**."

" **Bye, Grandfather** ," Kaiya said before she hanged up the phone with a sigh Kaiya fall backwards onto her back where she looked up at her ceiling. 'Why can't my life be any easier?'

...My Line...

It was the next day and the girls walked up to the boys after getting ready for Gym.

"I'm so stiff."

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked. "You look terrible."

"It's nice to be a girl," Jonouchi complained. "You get to play tennis. I have to do Judo! Judo!" Kaiya rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "I'm all stiff."

"What are you saying?" Honda asked. "Judo is the basics of being a man! It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger."

"I wither be in Judo class then play tennis," sighed Kaiya while shaking her head. "I like the sport as much as the next girl, but I would wither know how to defend myself in different ways then to reline on a man to protect me."

"The boy with supernatural powers!" Jonouchi yelled which had the others all looking foreword. "What do you have to tell me?"

The young Hoshi sighed as placed a hand to her head.

"N-no," Kokurano stuttered before breathing out a sigh. "I just had two visions. I came to tell you."

"Vision?" Anzu asked.

"You!" Kokurano said as he pointed at Jonouchi. "Be wary of light coming at you."

"Wh-what? Me? No way."

"Hoshi-san," Kokurano then pointed at Kaiya. "In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you."

'Yami?' the young female half-blood thought before she smirked. "What's that?"

"If you want details, come to me," Kokurano told her in answer.

"I don't really want to know though," Kaiya sighed as she looked away.

"Really?" Kokurano asked.

"Kokurano-sama, what is this coming light?" Jonouchi asked him. "Could it be something ominous?"

"Hey," Miho greeted as she appeared behind him. "What's under this mantle?"

"No!" Kokurano growled as Miho tugged on it. "Hey!" Miho looked at him with a smile. "Stop it! I have no business with those who mock life!"

Anzu, Kaiya, and Yugi stood away from their three friends as the bugged Kokurano.

"How stupid," sighed Anzu before she and Kaiya walked away from the group.

...My Line...

Kaiya smirked as she and Anzu kept volleying the tennis ball across at each other. When the coach blew on the whistle letting the two girls know that they could take a break and get some water, Kaiya walked over to the water fountain. With a sigh, Kaiya splashed water into her face before using a towel to dry it.

'In places I don't know, there is a man watching over me…' she thought as she removed the towel. "Really?" She closed her eyes as she smiled a bit with a blush. "No way! There's no way there is one."

Miho's laughter made the young Hoshi to look over at her to see that she had covered Anzu's eyes with her towel.

"Anzu, Kaiya! What are you two doing?"

"Hey, Miho!" smiled Anzu. "Stop it!"

Kaiya smiled she put her towel back to her face before she stopped and thought back to when Yami had saved her at the Bugerworld restaurant.

'It can't be…'

"What is it, Kaiya?" Miho asked when she noticed that Egyptian was staring into space.

"Nothing," Kaiya answered as she shocked her head. "That can't be."

"Hey!" a group of three girls ran up to them. "Did you hear about what happened in the gym?" Anzu and Kaiya looked behind them at the girls. "A light from the ceiling fell. Jonouchi nearly got hurt!"

"Huh?"

Kaiya thought back to what Kokurano had told Joey as a worried look appeared on her face.

"There's a big ruckus over another of Kokurano-sama's prophecies coming true."

"Really?" Miho asked. "Probably just a coincidence." She then looked at Anzu and Kaiya. "Right, Anzu, Kaiya?" Anzu smiled at Miho and nodded her head while Kaiya looked to be in shock. "Kaiya?"

Anzu also looked over at her before the young Demigoddess took off for the changing rooms.

...My Line...

"Kaiya," Yugi spoke up. "Why do you suddenly want to go see Kokurano-kun?"

"I just want to," was her answered as she walked on.

"Could it be...You can think of a man that is watching over you?"

This had Kaiya stopping and turning to face him.

"No..." she let out a sigh. "Not really, but...Jonouchi's prediction was right, and...It might not be bad to see him once."

"Kaiya..." Yugi whispered in worry as his friend continued to walk. "Kaiya...wait!"

Yugi ran to catch up to her as she walked.

...My Line...

"Hoshi, Kaiya-san," Kokurano said when he saw her. "Welcome. I knew you would come."

Kaiya looked surprised as it was a spire of a moment decision.

"Hoshi, Kaiya will come after school."

"Well?" Kokurano asked. "You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?"

"So, can you tell me about the vision you saw of me?" Kaiya asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Very well," Kokurano agreed. "Let me see your hand?" Kaiya held out her hand while looking crept out. "What a soft hand."

'Ge! How gross!'

Yugi was glaring at the guy as he felt Kaiya's hand.

"I see it! I see it!" Kaiya stepped back a bit looking weird out while Kokurano still held her hand. "It's a vision of you! The man watching over you from the shadows will soon show himself before you!"

"Really?" Kaiya asked surprised.

"Today at 6," Kokurano answered. "Wait in the science room. There you will probably put yourself in his hands."

'Could it really be Yami?' thought Kaiya as she gave small smile and a blush.

Then to her surprise, Yugi rushed forward and removed Kokurano's hands from around her own.

"Yugi?"

"This...this is a fraud!"

"What?"

"What an interesting thing to say," Kokurano told him as he stood up. "So my super power is a fraud?"

"Because…Because I've seen tricks like this before," Yugi answered. "For example, the time when Kaiya went to you. You could have written a bunch of them, and picked the one for when she really arrived. It'll make it look like you predicted it!"

"I see," sighed Kokurano. "It's true there are tricks like that. But, what about the other predictions?"

"Oh...I don't know..." Yugi answered. "But, a prediction that there is someone watching over her is a lie!"

'Yugi.'

"Kokurano-sama!" the green haired girl asked looking worried. "Are you saying you don't believe in Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"I see it! I see it! It's your future!" Kokurano then pointed at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will probably befall you! You should be careful."

"Yugi..."

Kaiya looked at the young boy worried.

...My Line...

"Yugi," Kaiya spoke up as they walked down the hall. "Cheer up. It's not like all predictions come true."

"But...Kaiya , you're going, aren't you?" Yugi asked when he stopped walking. "To the science room?"

"I guess I am a bit interested," Kaiya answered with a smile. "It might be just a stalker though." She then turned around to head for the room. "A-at any rate. Don't worry, Yugi. Bye!"

"Kaiya!" Yugi yelled out when the dark haired girl took off. "Guess it's none of my business? If Kaiya falls in love...exposing the trick just cause my emotions are a bit mixed up…I broke the game's rule." Yugi let out a sigh as he turned around to walk off. "I hate myself..." Just then he noticed a book on the ground making him run over to it and pick it up. "This belongs in the book room." Yugi looked around. "Oh, well."

With a last look around, Yugi headed for the book room.

...My Line...

"Um...guess it's around here," Yugi mumbled to himself as he looked a the shelf. Just then he heard a noise of the book shelves falling like domino's towards him. 'Countless words!'

Yugi looked back behind himself and let out a gasp before the puzzle lite up. Yami was quick to get out of the way in time.

"I see," he mumbled. "Countless words, eh?" He looked off to the side in time to see a green clock disappear. "So Kokurano is just making his own predictions come true himself! Some super power!" Yami narrowed his eyes in thought. "Then that means next…" He then turned around and took off running. "Kaiya-hime's in danger!"

...My Line...

Kaiya let out a sigh before walking towards the window to look out at the sunset.

'I wonder if it's really is Yami,' she thought. 'Although I've only seen him about six times.'

Just then the door opened making Kaiya to look back to see Kokurano walking in.

"Looks like my prophecy correct?" Kokurano asked.

"What are you saying?" Kaiya asked in surprise. "No one's here."

Kaiya looked away from the guy which turned out to be a bad idea when Kokurano placed a cloth over her mouth and nose.

"There is! Right here."

'You were after this from the very beginning!' thought Kaiya before she started to feel tired. 'Huh...what is this…? I feel weak.'

Her eyes closed as she fell unconscious and only Kokurano kept her from hitting the ground.

"See! Your destiny is to put your body in my hands!" He then placed Kaiya on the ground before laughing. "As long as I have super powers, everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"I wonder about that?" Yami's voice asked from the doorway. "Seems your prediction about me was wrong."

"You."

"All your predictions are fake," Yami informed him. "The fire and the light in the gym. You did it all, that's there is to it. And all just so you could pretend to have super powers."

"What could you mean?"

"If you want to play dumb, fine," Yami sighed as he glared at Kokurano. "Kokurano, it's game time."

Kaiya opened her eyes a bit as she heard an all to familiar voice and saying.

'I'm happy that he really came,' she thought as she moved her head a bit to look at him. 'Yami.' However, it was proving hard for her to keep her eyes opened. 'Huh. Why do I feel so sleepy?' Her eyes once again closed. 'Sleepy…'

"To challenge someone with supernatural powers like me...You've got guts."

"Your beloved chloroform bottle," Yami told him as he held up the bottle. "We will use this bottle in the game. If you win. I won't say anything, and I'll leave."

"I see," Kokurano stated as the game got sat up. "That's fine. And? How do we play this game?"

"Listen. Starting now, after every minute the long land will cut a string. It's unknown which string connects which bottle. We'll take turns catching the cut-off bottle. If we're too slow, well, the bottle contains chloroform. You'll lose consciousness in an unsightly way. It'll be very close. You only have a moment to decide. Here I go." The first string was cut and Yami just caught in his hand. "Looks like I got the first one right."

"Okay. My turn. I see it. The next bottle that will fall." Kokurano looked up at the bottles on the ceiling as he thought about. "Come!" Another string was cut and Kokurano caught the bottle on time. "What do you think?

"Pretty good," Yami answered with a smirk just as another string was caught to which he took off towards the bottle only for Kokurano to try and trip him, but he still went towards the bottle. 'I won't make it.'

"I win!" Kokurano growled only for Yami to use the Puzzle to catch the bottle before it hit the ground. "What? Th-this..."

"Kokurano," Yami spoke up making the other male to look at him. "Is tripping people your super power?"

"I don't know anything about that," Kokurano answered as he held up his hands.

"Fine," stated Yami as he over to the Puzzle and bottle. "If that is your supernatural power..." Yami placed a hand under the bottle before he returned the puzzle. "Then this is my supernatural power." Kokurano growled as the two moved to stand next to each other. "Now it's down to the end bottles; this will be the toughest one. If you're wrong, then there's no cover. But, if you have supernatural powers, it should be a cinch for you to see which one it is."

"I can see it," Kokurano said after closing his eyes before stepping forward and looking at the bottle in front of him. "This one will fall. Now, come!"

Another string was cut again.

"The door of darkness has opened."

"Oh no!" Kokurano yelled as he tried to head over towards the other side, however, he was to late as it hit the ground and broke.

"My, my," Yami shocked his head as the out cold Kokurano. "Many predictions under his mantle. Looks like he couldn't predict his own wretched future."

Yami walked over to where Kaiya was laying before he picked her up princess style and left.

...My Line...

Kaiya for the second time regained conscious before and saw the shadow outline of Yami.

'I was saved by Yami again,' she thought with a small smile before she noticed that he was hurt. 'He's hurt.' She finally looked up at him. "Yami..."

A pair of crimson eyes meet a light green pair.

"Hime."

Kaiya gave him a small smile before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you..." she trailed off as she once again fall asleep.

As Yami looked at her slumbering face, his own soften a bit before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Your welcome, my Hime," he whispered.

...My Line...

The next day the group all were walking together while talking about Kokurano.

"Damn it! I believed in him so much too! All of it was fake."

"I told you," Anzu spoke up. "It's better to not know the future."

"Miho knows it though."

"Never mind you."

"But, he's the one who got the most damage this time."

Kaiya and Yugi looked forward at Honda was all doom and gloom.

"Good morning, Honda," Miho greeted as she run up to walk with him. "No need to be so down. You have to get your own future."

"M-Miho-chan."

"Let's do our best together."

The two of them cheered while Kaiya cackled.

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?" Jonouchi asked.

"But, Anzu and Miho-chan are right," Yugi finally spoke up. "Who knows what the future holds."

"Hurry, you three!" Miho called out to them. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

"Anzu, Kaiya, let's go!" Yugi told them before taking off though Anzu did catch the stretch on his hand.

"Yugi!" she called out as she run to catch up to them.

Kaiya smiled as she watched them before looking behind her at Yoru who was stating away from the group.

'Yoru,' sigh the Greek in her thoughts.


	13. 13: An Explosion Game Makes!

**_13: An Explosion Game Makes For the Worst Outing!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _c_ _ause if I did then_ _Téa_ _would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all. I do however own_ _Hoshi Kaiya and Ayame_ _while a good friend of mine known as Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou._ _So enjoy the story. And please read and review!_ _Also if you don't like any twists that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you._ _Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

A few days after the whole physic fiasco, one could find the gang in school setting together like always.

"Did you see the newspaper this morning?" Yugi asked them.

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked as she looked at the boy.

"Could it be those serial bombing incidents?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Yugi answered with a smile. "That's right." He then looked at the news paper looking worried. "This is the third time. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"Quiz?" Anzu asked as she walked up. "What kind?"

"They didn't write about the details..." Yugi answered before he looked up. "What a hurtful crime!"

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Joey asked him before he went to his desk.

Kaiya looked up from the book she was reading before rolling her eyes and going back to it.

'I wonder if I should ask Yugi if he wants go to that new water park,' she thought as her eyes moved over the page.

"Huh?" Anzu asked as she took the paper from Yugi's decks. "Domino Amusement Park's summer pool is open. It also has a water slide?" She then put it down with a sigh. "It looks great, but..."

"Oh, hey, Yugi," Kaiya spoke after Anzu read the paper about it. "Let's go tomorrow. It's Sunday."

"To an amusement park?" Yugi asked with a smile. "I love amusement parks!"

"Anzu!" Kaiya spoke a bit louder to get the brunette's attention. "Do you want to come as well?"

Anzu smiled at her before nodding her head in agreement.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," she agreed.

"Then it's decided," Kaiya smiled. "What time does it open?"

Both Yugi and Anzu looked at the paper to see the time for the park to open unaware for Jonouchi and Honda listening in on them along with Miho.

…My Line...

The next day found the two girls and Yugi walking up to the park unaware of their spies.

"Anzu, Kaiya! Since it's just the three of us...is this just a friendly hang out?"

Kaiya giggled before smiling at Yugi.

"Of course it is, Yugi," she answered before she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Though I could go and enjoy some of the rides and the pool to give you time alone with Anzu."

Yugi turned completely red while giving Kaiya a smile of thanks.

"We need to buy entrance tickets," Anzu told them.

"I'll go by them!" Yugi told her before taking off making the two girls looked at each other before giggling as they followed behind him. "Three students please."

"Two students and a child, right?" the worker asked him with a smile.

"Who's the child?" Yugi asked confused.

"Boy, elementary school students get the child's price," the woman answered with a bigger smile.

"How rude! Despite my appearance I'm already in high school!"

Kaiya let out a sigh before she walked forward with a smile.

"Ma'am, you have it all wrong," she spoke up. "My friend, Yugi here is the same age as myself..." Kaiya then gestured to Anzu. "And my female friend here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the worker apologized.

Anzu smiled as the three of them paid for their tickets and headed inside.

…My Line...

Anzu and Kaiya both walked out of the changing room in their swim suits and noticed Yugi waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Anzu told him as they walked up. Yugi turned around to face them before his face turned completely red. Anzu was wearing a dark teal two piece swim suit while Kaiya was wearing a sea green bikini that matched her eyes. Both outfits showed off their figures nicely. "Since we're here, we have to do that first." Anzu took Yugi's hand with a smile. "Let's go."

Kaiya stood at the bottom of the slide that Anzu wanted to go on having decided to hit the swimming pool and allowing Yugi and Anzu some time alone. With a smile at the two heading up the stairs towards the slide, the young Asim turned around and headed for the pool.

...My Line...

As a young girl living in Tokyo, Kaiya had always loved swimming in the pools that many children that were her age and younger always thought she was some kind of mermaid who could walk on land though she guessed that it's not that far form the truth. Being the Demigod Daughter of Poseidon one wouldn't be able to find fault in their thinking and preparing to a mermaid.

Right now, one could find Kaiya swimming under water in the pool while thinking about the two dreams she had so far before the need for air come to great. Once her head came up from the water, she noticed three all to familiar people which had her letting out a sigh while giving her head a shake before she looked over at the two she came with. After letting out a bit of a laugh when she noticed Yugi blushing badly as he looked at Anzu from the corner of his eyes while they laid back in a lounge chair to tan in the sun before she took a deep breath and dove under water once again to swim.

Noticing Jonouchi in the water as she swim, Kaiya smirked before she sneak up on him and poked him in the side. With a startled yelp, Jonouchi swim back to the surface with Kaiya right behind him and once the two broke through the water the young Egyptian started laughing.

"What was that for?" Jonouchi asked angrily.

"That was for spying on Yugi, Anzu, and I," Kaiya answered with a smirk once she stopped laughing at him.

With a wink, Kaiya swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out before walking back over to Yugi and Anzu just as she thought she saw Yami take over for a bit and looking at her. However, once water came out of nowhere and hit his face, Yugi was back in control.

"What are you doing, you brat?" Yugi asked as he took off after the kid.

'Must have been my imagination,' thought Kaiya with a sigh. 'After all I'm not sure if Yami can take over without Yugi wearing the puzzle or not.'

Anzu cackled as she watched Yugi and the kid disappear before the younger Asim sat in the lounge chair on her right side after toweling dry. The two girls just relaxed together in the sun as they waited for Yugi to return to them. Once he did, the three of them went to get dressed so they could go on rides.

...My Line...

"What ride should we go on?" Yugi asked them with a smile.

"Is there any ride that you don't like, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"I love them all," was his answer as he looked at her with a smile.

"I see," she smiled before she noticed a familiar blonde haired boy. "Then let's go that way."

The three friends started walking off with Joey right behind them, but after a while, Anzu looked back behind them and saw him just before he he hide behind the bush. Kaiya stood off to the side watching as Anzu went to the other side and waited for Joey to run into her.

"Masher!" Anzu yelled surprising Yugi and Jonouchi while making Kaiya to laugh. "Yugi, he's a pervert! He touched me in a weird place!"

"W-w-wait a moment," Joey stuttered in surprise.

"Is it true?!" a guy asked as he and his friend grabbed hold of Joey.

"What'd you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything! Hey! Anzu! Just what is the meaning of this?"

"Jonouchi?" Anzu asked surprised as she and Yugi looked at him. "Well what are you doing?"

...My Line...

"So Jonouchi-tachi also came?" Yugi asked as they walked through the park.

"Y-yeah," answered Jonouchi.

"Why were you secretly following us?" Anzu asked.

"I wasn't following," Jonouchi answered as the two glared at each other. "What are you implying?"

"Hey," spoke Yugi as he moved to make sure that they didn't argue. "Since we're here, let's all play together?"

"Hey, Yugi..."

"The more the merrier, right?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Yugi, next let's play tag," Anzu suggested. "You alone need to catch me or Kaiya."

"EH?!" said female yelled in shock. "Why did you bring me into this?!" Without answering her, Anzu grabbed her by her wrist and took off running. "ANZU!"

"Anzu...wait, Anzu!" Yugi yelled out before he rushed off after them leaving Joey behind.

...My Line...

Both Anzu and Kaiya were setting in # 3 of the ferries wheel as he moved upwards.

"Alright, Anzu," Kaiya spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Why did you drag me onto the ferries wheel?"

Anzu looked at her for a bit before letting out a sigh.

"I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, Kaiya," was her answer. "Even though we've been in the same class and school since you moved here in middle school, the only thing I know about you is that you're from Tokyo, Japan, your Mother's a Doctor at the hospital while your Father is not always in the picture, you love to sing, and you hope to become a singer someday. And that's about it."

A pair of light green eyes looked out of the window as the owner thought over the answer she got.

"Alright," the young Hoshi sighed before looking at the blue eyed girl. "Ask any questions you might have."

Anzu smiled at her before looking down at the ground to see Yugi as she thought over which question was alright to ask. However, before she could ask anything there was an explosion making the two girls gasp before looking out. To their surprise the ferries wheel stopped moving and they looked to see smoke.

"ANZU! KAIYA!"

 **May I have your attention. There is a bomb in the amusement park.**

"Bomb?" Anzu asked in shock.

 **Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park.**

There were screams as the customers took off running fro the exist while taking Joey and Tristan with them.

As Anzu and Kaiya looked out of their car, they saw a police run up to Yugi and the leader said something to Yugi.

"My friends are over there!" they heard Yugi yelled as he pointed up at them.

The leader of the group of police looked up at the ferries wheel while one of the officers talked to him. Kaiya let out a sigh as she sat back waiting for the other shoe to drop and hope to Ra that she and Anzu don't get killed while Anzu looked freaked out.

"I don't like this," Kaiya sighed.

Anzu nodded as two police officers walked up holding balloons in both hands. The inspector choose a lavender colored balloon and let it go. The two girls watched as it flew past them and stopped on the part that holding their car before it got lose and flew off. Just when they let out a sigh an explosion happened making Anzu to scream as she covered her head while Kaiya flinched.

"ANZU! KAIYA!" they heard Yugi cry out.

...My Line...

Yugi looked at the number three gondola that his two female friends were in while the inspector brought his cell phone to his ear again.

" _So let me explain the rules_ ," the bomber told the inspector. " _I will blow up the gondola depending on the color of the balloon released. If you can find the correlation you win. So...Those two girls will die. Figure out what color would blow up gondola three. Now...ready_?"

"W-wait?" the inspector asked before he looked his men. "Are any of you good at games?"

"Inspector, can't you do it?" one of them asked.

"I can't," was his answer. "I don't have the confidence. Is anyone here good at games?"

Yugi stepped forward with a smile just before his puzzle lite and Yami took his place.

"I accept," he told the inspector before he took the phone. "Let me have that."

"Y-you..."

"Hey," Yami spoke into the phone. "Is that it for the game's rules?"

" _Oh? You accept, boy? That's fine. The time limit is fifteen minutes_."

"Fifteen?" Yami asked before looking down at his watch.

" _If you get the answer wrong or blow up a gondola with a passenger on it...then you lose, boy_."

"And if I don't find the answer before the time limit?" Yami asked him.

" _Then you also lose, boy_ ," was the bomber's answer. " _The remaining bombs will all explode_."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he looked up, while the phone away from his ear, at the two girls who now both looking out of the window at them though he could see that Kamilah was mainly looking at him.

'I definitely...I definitely will save you both!' he thought. 'Anzu. Hime.'

" _Let's go. Game start. Fifteen minutes left_."

"The white balloon blew up the first one," Yami started to puzzle it all out. "But, the gondolas are all the same." He then turned around to face the group behind him. "Is anyone here on staff at the amusement park?"

"Yes," a dark skinned man in green answered. "What is it?"

"Are those gondolas known by anything other then number?" he asked as he pointed at them.

"No," the worker answered. "We call them carriage one, carriage two, like that."

"Are there any difference in colors inside?"

"No. They're all the same color."

Yami then raised the phone to his ear again.

" _If you can't figure it out from one then try releasing another balloon? I'll give you a hint. Try releasing a yellow balloon. It's safe, it's not a gondola with a hostage on board_."

"Like we trust you!"

"Wait, inspector," Yami told him as he looked at the balloons before he took one of the yellow ones. "He enjoys this situation. He wouldn't end the game here."

Yami then let the yellow balloon go and they all waited before another gondola was blown up.

"Number 10!"

" _Yes. Yellow was 10_."

'White is one. Yellow is 10. Whats the pattern?'

" _Now, think. But, don't take too long. Half the remaining time is over_." Yami once again looked at his watch. " _What's wrong? Don't tell me you regret looking so confidant when you accepted the game? You can switch with the inspector_."

'The culprit is watching me from somewhere. He can see the balloons. The park's been evacuated. Where is he?'

" _This sure is boring. I want some drama. Try releasing another balloon. The pink would be good this time_."

"Is pink safe?"

" _Don't know. No more hints. I just want to see the pink balloon_."

'A trap? Or…'

" _Hurry! If you don't release it, I'll blow up a gondola with a hostage in it_."

"Wait!" Yami yelled before he took the balloon. 'He's still trying to enjoy the game.' Yami then let out go of the balloon like before and they waited, however, they didn't have to wait long as the gondola above Anzu and Kaiya blew up. "Four?"

" _So let's review. White is one, yellow is ten, and pink is four. So which one is three_?"

"Don't rush. There's still time."

" _That's true. There's still five minutes, right_?"

"Do you know?" the inspector asked him.

"Don't you start being impatient either," Yami scolded him.

" _Two minutes left_ ," the bomber told him making Yami to look at his watch for a third time. " _So...why not release another balloon_?"

'Clock…' he thought as he looked back up at the gondolas again before going back to watch. 'The numbers correspond to the location. But...what about the colors? A clock separated by colors?' Yami pulled the phone away. "A flower clock! Does this amusement park have a flower clock?"

"In that plaza past the Ferris Wheel," the worker answered.

"The flower's color!" Yami told them. "What's the color of the flower for three?"

"I can't remember that off the top of my head!"

"How much time does it take to reach the plaza?" Yami asked.

"If you run it'd take two minutes," was the answer given.

Yami moved a bit to look around before pointing.

"That's it! Put me on that!"

"Yes!"

...My Line…

Both Anzu and Kaiya watched as the group on the ground took off running which not only surprised them, but also made them very confused.

"Where are they going?" the brunette asked.

"I have no idea," was the dark skinned girl's answered.

...My Line…

" _One minute left_ ," the bomber unformed him. " _Twenty second. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen_."

Yami quickly sat down and pulled down the lifts metal belt. The lift zoomed up quickly and when it came to a stop Yami's eyes scanned the area before it landed on the flower clock.

"I know!" Yami yelled. "Three is blue!"

" _Ping pong_!" bomber stated. " _Correct_."

"The gondola numbers correspond to the flower clock," stated Yami as he looked at the two.

" _You got it_ ," the bomber agreed with him. " _Then let's end the game_."

"No," Yami told him. "Let's continue. It's time for another game."

" _What_?"

"This time let me specify the bomb location," informed Yami. "And you guess where it is."

He could hear the bomber laugh on the other end.

" _You sure are interesting_ ," he was told. " _Okay. But, no change in rules. Release a balloon_."

"The balloon I'm releasing...is white," Yami told him.

" _Wasn't white the first one released_?" the bomber asked. " _Did you forgot it was the first one_?"

"It was..." agreed Yami.

" _W-what do you mean_?"

"The clock hands have passed into the afternoon," answered the crimson eyed teen. "So now we use the afternoon numbering system. White stands for thirteen o'clock. Blow up number thirteen!"

" _Stop screwing around_!" the bomber growled.

"The culprit saw somehow, but…" Yami started to explain. "there are no other people in the park. If he's watching me and the ferries wheel...The gondola with a person that doesn't rely on a clock is thirteen. You are...in gondola thirteen. If you're saying that wrong, then blow it up."

" _Your guess is wrong_ ," the bomber stated. " _I'm blowing up three_."

"You won't have time for that," Yami informed the guy. "Very soon the bomb in thirteen will blow."

" _There is no bomb here_!"

"Look carefully," Yami told him before he held the phone to his watch making the noise of ticking louder.

" _What is this sound_?"

"The punishment game of fate!" said Yami in a sinister voice. "The Door of Darkness...has opened." The guy in gondola thirteen freaked out about a bomb even going as far as to break open the gondola's door. "If you're going to play with people's lives in a game then you should prepare to give up you own." Once he got down he walked over to the inspector and pointed at the man that two police officers where helping. "He's the culprit, inspector."

"Really?"

Yami didn't answer him, instead he handed over the guy's phone and took off towards the ferries wheel that was just moving to bring the passengers down. Once the gondola for three had reached the ground, Kaiya was the first one out allowing her to look right at Yami and give him a smile along with a wink before he gave Yugi back control all the while with a blush on his face.

"Thanks, Yugi," Anzu thanked him as the two girls walked up to him with a smile. "You've saved us, haven't you?"

"Anzu! Kaiya! You two okay!"

Anzu blinked in surprise at this while Kaiya just rolled her eyes.

"Shill we leave guys?" Kaiya asked hoping to keep Anzu from questioning Yugi.

"There they are!" they heard Miho yelled as she and the two boys run up.

"So they were inside!"

"Just what happened?!"

"That's what I want to ask..." Anzu sighed as he turned away from them.

"Umm...Anzu."

Kaiya jut let out a sigh as she knew that Anzu was starting to catch onto Yami.


End file.
